Uninterrupted
by harbinger97
Summary: Based on episode 12 of the second season of the anime. What if Tsukune and Moka were never interrupted when they were on the roof? Warning: Lemons, language, and pure kinkyness!
1. The choice

Tsukune sat on the roof of the school with his lunch alone, quietly enjoying it while thinking 'I wonder if the other Moka will ever be able to come back.'

His thoughts were interrupted when the silver haired goddess approached him and said "Tsukune, is everything alright? It seems like you're down in the dumps."

He replied "I don't feel down in the dumps… Hey do you want something to eat I've got…"

He was cut off by her saying "Tsukune, listen. Should we gaze at each other? Like you two used to, you and the other Moka did it all the time."

"Well in that case…" Tsukune said. They looked at one another for sometime until Moka leaned in closer and bit him on the neck for a good thirty seconds. Her bite hurt Tsukune more due to her longer canines and great strength, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he actually liked it more with this Moka, although he wasn't sure why. Moka let go of his neck but put her hand over his and interlaced their fingers.

"So Tsukune, have you made a choice yet?"

Tsukune replied "A choice?"

"Yeah, a choice as to whom you're going to take on as a mate, silly" Moka said as she flicked his forehead.

Tsukune blushed profusely, but asked "If I were to choose you, would you accept me?"

Moka, being the prideful vampire that she was, said "Yes, but you're going to have to become a vampire before I would tell my father since he's pretty strict on who his daughters marry."

Tsukune gulped as he thought 'So I have to become a vampire to be with Moka? Might as well, I need to be a vampire to survive this school anyway.'

"Okay, I'll become a vampire for you Moka. So I choose you."

Moka smiled at his statement and said "Oh one more thing… You need to do a little ritual first." Before Tsukune could say anything, Moka grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a very deep and passionate kiss. Her tongue poked at his mouth, which he gladly opened and both their tongues became acquainted with the other's mouth. Moka rubbed her and Tsukune's tongue along her fang to draw a little bit of blood that was mixing together in their mouths. She forced him to swallow some while the rest went down her throat. They both soon broke apart for some air.

"Wow, that was amazing" said Tsukune. Moka nodded in agreement, seeing how it was her first kiss, it should be amazing. "How are we going to tell the others about this without hurting their feelings?" Tsukune asked.

"We drop subtle hints every so often. So for example, holding my hand, hugging, or just talking about random things. They'll figure it out eventually, but what really worries me is if they become violent. So I'll need to turn you into a vampire before they figure out that you chose me" Moka said. Tsukune nodded, a little disappointed that his friends could become so violent over this.

A few hours passed and the last bell rang, signaling everyone to head back to their dorms. Moka gestured Tsukune to quickly follow her before anyone noticed. They walked into Moka's dorm where she told him to sit on the bed.

"Okay, in order to become like me, you'll need to drink my blood willingly so that you're body can accept it and adjust to it. If I inject it, it's pretty forceful and could be disastrous" Moka said.

"Go ahead Moka, I trust you." Moka took out a cup and bit her wrist to let the crimson nectar fill it up. She then licked her wound closed and handed the cup to Tsukune, telling him to drink the whole thing. He lifted the cup to his lips and let the vampire's blood flow down his throat. It stung as it went down, almost like a strong alcoholic drink, but he continued to drink. After he finished, Moka told him to lie down and get some sleep to let the blood mix with his body.

Moka soon fell asleep as well, her head softly resting on Tsukune's chest and her arms were protectively wrapped around him. When morning came, a stream of sunlight shone through the window and onto the couple, waking them up. Moka looked at Tsukune and exclaimed "Oh my God! Tsukune wake up!"

He sat up and said "What's wrong? Did the transformation go wrong?"

"No it's not that! You're gorgeous!" Moka replied. He looked in the mirror and saw she was right. His eyes were crimson red with a black slit, his hair was a bit longer and had a steel color, his skin was a bit paler, and his muscles were much more defined. Tsukune could feel some very sharp fangs in his mouth as well.

Moka undid Tsukune's shirt so she could get a better look at his abs. She ran her finger sensually along his six-pack. Tsukune took the message and pulled Moka into a passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss, Tsukune got a little more assertive and grabbed Moka's butt and gave it a squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and pushed him against the wall. When they broke apart, Tsukune said "I love you, _my vampire_."

Moka simply said "I love you too, _my vampire_." Moka looked at the clock and groaned seeing that they needed to go to school. Tsukune took her hand and they walked to the front gate, hoping to avoid Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Unfortunately, it was too much to ask for as the morning shenanigans were still at an all time high.

Kurumu jumped through the air to smother her 'destined one,' but Moka saw it coming and pulled Tsukune out of the way, leaving Kurumu face down on the ground, leaving Kurumu yelling "What was that for? My face really hurts now!"

Yukari gleefully skipped toward the vampire couple and said "Tsukune what happened to you? You look so sexy!"

Mizore popped her head out of the bushes and said "Moka, did you turn him into a vampire?"

Moka nodded but said "He wanted me to do it, I didn't force him."

What she said was only half true; however Tsukune went along with it and replied "Yeah, I figured that I needed to be a monster if I want to survive until graduation." Moka raised an eyebrow, but she let it slide. The group then began to walk to their homeroom, trying to ignore all the stares Tsukune received.

Moka was holding Tsukune's hand the whole way, while the other girls just watched with jealousy. "Tsukune, why are you holding hands with Moka and not me?" Kurumu complained.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather hold hands with your little snow bunny?" Mizore said.

"Can I join in please?" Yukari asked.

Moka thought 'Oh forget not hurting their feelings, this is just getting obnoxious.' Moka pushed Tsukune against the wall and smashed her lips against his. Tsukune wasn't complaining since he gladly returned the favor, but he was a bit timid due to his entire 'harem' watching him. When Tsukune was released from Moka's lips, he saw the horrified faces of Mizore and Kurumu, but also the smiling face of Yukari, much to his dismay.

"Moka, how could you?" Kurumu and Mizore said in unison.

"Alright, the truth is that Tsukune said he already picked me to be his girlfriend yesterday, but he didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. We were trying to drop subtle hints all morning, but I just got fed up with it" Moka explained. Tsukune was trying to tell everyone that they could still be friends, but no one seemed to be listening due to their arguing.

Moka quietly grabbed Tsukune to pull him into class while she whispered into his ear "Meet me in my room after school; I have a surprise for you." Tsukune's eyes widened at what she may've meant, but he would find out soon enough. The rest of the day dragged on with a very annoyed succubus, an even quieter than usual snow-maiden, and a very excited little witch in all of Tsukune and Moka's classes.

When the final bell rang, Tsukune headed to Moka's room while trying to dodge any girls from seeing him enter the female dorm. He knocked on Moka's door, eager to find out what the surprise was going to be. Moka answered the door wearing only some ebony lingerie with a crimson bow in her silver hair. She pulled him in by the tie and locked the door behind him…


	2. The surprise

Tsukune stood in Moka's room with his mouth almost touching the ground, while Moka was up against him in her naughty outfit. "Uh, hey Moka?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" She said in a very erotic tone.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I just want my Tsukune to get his present" she said. Tsukune gulped at her last statement. Moka continued "I'll give you some clues as to where it is, but you have to agree that once you find it, you call me."

"Y-yes, I agree."

"Okay, first clue; it has a nice red bow on it." Tsukune looked at the bow in her hair and began to circle her. Moka also started to circle him in the opposite direction like a game of cat and mouse. "Next clue; it has some nice black 'wrapping paper' on it" she said as she began to close in on Tsukune. Tsukune tried to hide the fact that he was getting very aroused, but to no avail. Moka took this opportunity to pin Tsukune and his arms to wall and then she leaned in closer to his ear.

"Third clue; your present has a lot of silver by the bow" Moka said as she slowly licked part of his earlobe. "Last clue; it has some sharp fangs" she said as she began to bite his neck to get all of his life giving juices in her mouth.

Tsukune was released from her grip shortly, but Tsukune put his hands on her hips and said "Moka, I found my present." She smiled seductively and dragged him toward her bed. She fell back on the bed and Tsukune landed on all fours above her so that he didn't squish her.

"Good job Tsukune. Now I think it's time to unwrap your gift, _my vampire_" Moka whispered. She guided his hands to her bra so that he could undo it, but Tsukune's hands slipped and he gave Moka's breasts a slight squeeze. She moaned in pleasure at that, but soon felt her chest exposed and Tsukune holding her bra in one hand.

Tsukune couldn't help but stare at the perfect breasts in front of him. They were at least a D-cup, a bit pale, but they had two very hard pink nipples on top of them.

Moka blushed a little before saying "Don't you want to see the other part of your present?" Tsukune nodded vigorously and Moka guided his hands to her thong. His fingers slipped underneath the black material and pulled down slowly and gently. Tsukune threw the lingerie aside and just looked at Moka's womanhood while blushing furiously. She had no pubic hair present and her thighs were rubbing against her pink folds, almost begging to be touched. Moka wrapped her legs tightly around Tsukune, making him unable to escape.

Moka pulled him closer so that their faces were inches apart and Tsukune started to give her light, delicate kisses on the lips and neck. "Was Tsukune a good boy today?" Moka asked playfully.

"I'm always a good boy Moka" Tsukune said in between kisses. Moka smirked and rolled him over so that she would be on top. She straddled his hips and began to grind against him. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and she moved her hands along his chest to memorize every muscle. Moka reached for his pants and unzipped them to reveal his 'little soldier' standing at attention. Moka licked her lips and grabbed Tsukune's shaft, slowly moving up and down.

Tsukune was letting out grunts of pleasure every so often as Moka continued to 'massage his member.' She decided to get a little more aggressive and started to lick the head of his penis. Moka then started to put the whole thing in her mouth while she began to finger herself. She moved her head down faster and faster, making Tsukune's dick start to touch the back of her throat.

"Moka, I'm…" She kept going anyway and soon Tsukune blew his whole load in her mouth. Moka swallowed all of his semen and soon she had an orgasm as well due to her fingering, getting her juices all over her hand.

"Come Tsukune, we're going to go to sleep now."

"But Moka, it's only five…" He was silenced by Moka placing her juice covered hand on his mouth.

"Don't worry; we have a lot to do tomorrow, so let's sleep." Still naked, Moka pulled the covers over them and nuzzled her head into Tsukune's chest. She put her arms around his body to keep him close to her. Tsukune mimicked this action and they were soon cuddling up to each other for warmth. Sleep eventually claimed the vampire couple.

Moka woke up after a long, twelve hour slumber and was running her fingers through Tsukune's metallic hair. "Tsukune, wake up. We need to take a bath" she whispered. Tsukune got his head up and smiled when their ruby eyes met. Both naked, they walked into the bathroom and ran some herbal water for a quick cleaning. Tsukune and Moka took some body wash in their hands and began to rub down each other, very thoroughly. Tsukune put some shampoo in Moka's hair and was cleaning her whole head as she lied back into him, her eyes closed in delight.

"Hey Tsukune, I've been in so many fights all these years and it's really wearing down on my body. Could you give me a massage?"

"I'd love to" he replied. Tsukune's hands started at her lower back, slowly pressing his knuckles and fingers in as he gradually went up. Moka began moaning in pleasure as his hands made their way to her neck and shoulders. He began to knead his thumbs into her neck very softly and sensually. Tsukune gave Moka's shoulders a few squeezes, but his hands started to wander down toward her breasts.

"Oh, Tsukune's a _naughty boy_, isn't he?" Moka teased. Tsukune cupped her breasts in his hands and was rubbing soap over them and occasionally squeezing them. Moka was in heaven every time her lover touched her body. Then Tsukune did something that made Moka want to cringe in pure ecstasy; he bit her neck and fingered her pussy simultaneously. Moka couldn't help but cry out Tsukune's name as he continued to pump her with his pointer and middle finger, while his other hand fondled her left breast.

Tsukune's penis was now fully erect and it looked like it was pleading for a chance to take Moka's virginity. However, Tsukune resisted the temptation and pulled Moka's body to his own instead. He turned her around on his lap so that her breasts were pressing up against his pectoral muscles. Moka leaned in closer and caught him in a lust-filled kiss. Their tongues danced around in their mouths as saliva was exchanged for about twenty seconds.

After they broke apart from their kiss, Moka said "Promise me that you'll never leave my side."

"I promise Moka. I love you too much to ever leave your side" Tsukune replied as he gently stroked her silky hair, which caused Moka to blush ever so slightly. They then got out of the tub to get dressed for the day. Tsukune and Moka put on their school uniforms and walked hand in hand to the front gates.

"You know what today is right?" Moka asked.

"Um, I think it's Friday" Tsukune said with an idiotic smile on his face. Moka stared at him for a good five seconds before she flicked his forehead, sending his head back in whiplash.

"Well yes it is Friday, but today is the Future Paths Information Center. Where we have to say who we're going to spend the rest of our lives with, okay?" Moka replied as they continued to walk.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and said "Oh yeah, sorry my mind went blank for a moment. So we're spending eternity together, right?" Moka nodded with a smile on her face. They both turned their heads until their red eyes met in an inexorable gaze. Tsukune couldn't resist anymore, so he hungrily kissed Moka on the lips, which she happily returned. Off in the distance, a very pissed off former harem stared at Tsukune and Moka.


	3. The plan

"It just isn't fair!" Kurumu screamed.

Mizore put her hand over Kurumu's mouth as she said "You need to be quiet or else they'll know that we're here. Yukari seemed to be in her own little fantasy world, most likely dreaming about the impossible threesome.

"You know, I envy you Mizore. To be able to stay hidden for so long is amazing" Kurumu said.

"Well it's a lot easier when I'm alone, not when I'm being followed by a cranky succubus and a perverted witch." They all sighed knowing that Mizore was right, but they continued to watch Tsukune and Moka. Yukari couldn't help but drool as she saw Moka make out with Tsukune. Kurumu's face was cherry red from her anger and jealousy. Mizore calmly watched, slowly twirling an ice kunai on her finger.

Moka broke away from Tsukune so that she could get some of his blood, and as she moved her head down, an ice kunai just missed her, instead finding its mark in Saizou's forehead, leaving him on the ground spurting out blood and twitching.

"Damn, I missed" Mizore said softly.

"What were you thinking? We're not trying to kill her!" Kurumu yelled.

"If you killed Moka, I couldn't get my threesome!" Yukari squealed.

"Look, if you have a better idea, then let's hear it. And by the way, you're _**NEVER**_ going to be in a threesome with them!" Mizore blurted out. Yukari started to cry anime tears with her head cocked to the side. Kurumu seemed to be deep in thought until she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! We'll just kidnap Tsukune after Moka goes to her room to sleep. Then we're going to bring him to one of our rooms and we'll make sweet love to him. When we're done with him, he'll leave Moka for sure to be with us!" Kurumu said.

"I have only three things to say to you. First off, you're insane if you think you can kidnap a vampire. Second, if Moka finds out about this then she'll not only kill us, she will tear out our hearts and beat us to death with them. And lastly, are you really okay with polygamy?" Mizore said.

"Don't worry about it; I know what we have to do. We just need to get a rosary to put on Tsukune so that he's weakened, then I'll charm him so that he will have sex with us. Then I'll tell him to break up with Moka so that she won't come after us. Oh and I'm okay with polygamy as long as I get to have Tsukune's baby" Kurumu explained.

Yukari added in "Kurumu, you said you wouldn't charm him anymore. And where are you going to get a rosary anyway?"

"Well I'm only going to charm him so that he can realize that Moka isn't for him. And I'll just ask Ruby and see if she can get the headmaster to make a rosary" Kurumu replied.

"Even though I love Tsukune, I'm not helping you with this. In fact, I might tell Moka about your plan" Yukari said while she crossed her arms and turned away. Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other and nodded their heads. Mizore stuck out her hand and froze the little witch, while Kurumu grew her wings to carry Yukari off. She flew the frozen little genius to a dumpster and stuffed her inside. With that, the succubus and ice woman walked off to commence their master plan.

"Poor Saizou, I mean, he just fell over and died on the sidewalk" Tsukune said as he walked to homeroom with Moka.

"He had it coming if you ask me" Moka replied. The male vampire nodded his head in agreement. When they walked into class, they were greeted by Ms. Nekonome and were told to grab the information sheet on the front desk. Tsukune and Moka both took one and walked over to their seats to fill it out. Only a few questions were on the form, but they were only the necessary ones.

"Okay, let's see… question one is 'What job do you wish to have in the human world?' Um, I think I'll be a sales broker" Tsukune said to himself. Moka simply put 'Martial Arts sensei.' The next question was 'Who do you plan on spending the rest of your life with (if unknown at the moment, you may leave it blank)?' Tsukune wrote down 'Moka Akashiya' and Moka wrote 'Tsukune Aono.' A few more questions were left, mostly dealing with family life and the success of coexistence.

Tsukune and Moka handed in their filled out forms and Ms. Nekonome told them that they could sit back down and talk for the remainder of the period. They did so and Tsukune struck up the first conversation. "So how do you think Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby feel about us?"

Moka sighed "Honestly, I don't care. What we do shouldn't concern them. In fact, if any of them try to break us apart, I will show them their place by ripping out their hearts and proceed to beat those girls to death with them."

Tsukune looked at her wide-eyed for a moment before saying "Well, they're still our friends, so maybe we can all still get along, right?"

"If you say so, Tsukune" Moka said. Ms. Nekonome then said that once the bell rang, all of the students could have the rest of the day off, leaving Moka and Tsukune smirking at each other.

Many students started to pile out of the classes to get to either sleep the rest of the day or just hang out. Tsukune and Moka chose the latter and they were both sitting on a bench by a vending machine for some tomato juice. Mizore watched on from about 100 feet away in a bush with a walkie-talkie. She spoke into it "Okay I have Blood Bitch and Snuggle-Umpkins in sight. They're at the vending machine right now. Did you get a hold of Ruby yet?"

"Yes, she's in on the plan too, but she just needs some time to ask the headmaster for the rosaries. Wait a second, why didn't Ruby get a codename?" Kurumu replied through another walkie-talkie.

"It would confuse the readers too much. Oh shit, the Little Blood Bitch appeared. I have to abort or else I'll be spotted."

"Copy that Snowflake; meet me in my room in approximately 60 minutes."

"Roger that, I'm leaving now, Black Widow" Mizore said coolly. The ice woman then quietly left the scene to begin the next phase.

"Moka, come here! I baked us a yummy lunch just for us!" Kokoa said loudly.

"Not now Kokoa, I'm busy with Tsukune at the moment" Moka said slightly annoyed.

"Bah! He's not even a pure vampire! To prove it, I'll kill him for you! Ko buddy, it's hammer time!" An ugly little bat swooped down and transformed itself into a very large war hammer and the pint sized vampire swung with all her might to bring it down on poor Tsukune's head. Tsukune was about to leap out of the way until Moka's hand caught the oversized weapon. She narrowed her scarlet eyes and channeled all her monster energy into her right foot and placed it on Kokoa's stomach.

With a mighty push, Kokoa was sent through a brick wall and headfirst into a garbage can, with Moka saying her catchphrase "Know you place!" With that, Moka grabbed Tsukune and said "Let's go to a place that's a little more private, okay?" Tsukune nodded and followed the alabaster goddess.


	4. The sunset

Ruby walked down the halls to the headmaster's office, having Kurumu's plan still fresh in her head. Aside from getting a rosary for Tsukune, Ruby had come up with a contingency plan by herself; another rosary for Moka. The adult witch was going to knock on the headmaster's door, but before her hand made contact, an ominous voice spoke "Come in Ruby." Ruby obliged and stood before the school's director.

"Sir, in my opinion, I believe that getting rosaries for Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya are necessary" Ruby stated.

The hooded figure's eyes glowed eerily and a wicked smile adorned his face. "I see. And why is it necessary exactly?" He asked.

"Well, isn't it a school rule that all students are to remain in their human forms on campus? I'm just looking out for my friends, I don't want them to get in trouble for breaking the rules, that's all" Ruby said.

"Hmm, very well, I shall see to it that they get a pair of rosaries. However, it may take some time since I'm not the one who crafts them."

"Who does it then?" Ruby questioned.

"Another Dark Lord by the name of Issa Shuzen, Moka's father" the headmaster said while giving a little chuckle. Ruby's eyes widened a bit, but she bowed respectfully and left the office to inform Kurumu and Mizore.

Moka led Tsukune to a cliff overlooking the red sea near the bus stop. They both sat down close to edge to look out to the horizon. "Do you want to know something Tsukune?" Moka asked while still staring at the bloody ocean.

"Sure, I'd love to" he said.

"This is the first place that we met, well _this_ me anyway" Moka said. She let out a short chuckle but continued "I never really admitted it, but I did like you a lot. It wasn't just because of your blood or the fact that only you could remove my rosary either. It was because you were _her _first friend, _her _best friend. And you were my first friend, my best friend. Due to my damn vampire pride, I never told you. But your kind nature finally broke through to me and for the first time, I… I was truly happy." Moka rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder and sighed with a small grin on her face. Tsukune took note of this and wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

Tsukune planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and said "You make me really happy too, Moka. But still, I miss the other Moka a lot." Moka frowned at hearing that last part and it hurt her a little on the inside. She tensed up a little bit, but Tsukune noticed it and asked "What's wrong?"

Moka sighed "Nothing, it's just that I miss her too." She was still frowning but then asked "If she was still here, would you pick her over me?" A small tear escaped from Moka's right eye.

Tsukune was a little puzzled. 'Is she really crying?' Tsukune thought. He turned to her and wiped her single tear away and said "No, I wouldn't do that to you. I understand that she wasn't real and even though I loved her, I'd still pick you."

"Tsukune…" Moka said, now having both of her scarlet eyes swelling with tears. "Thank you…" she whispered as she buried her head in Tsukune's shoulder, tears staining his jacket. Tsukune hugged her tightly, slowly stroking her silky hair as she let out all of her feelings. Tsukune's face was a mix of emotions at the moment. His eyes seemed sad from seeing his girlfriend crying, but he was smiling since she was finally being her true self.

"I love you, Moka."

She brought her head up from his shoulder and smiled weakly while wiping away her tears. "I know" was all that Moka said before capturing Tsukune in a kiss. It wasn't a quick peck or lust filled make out session, but it was enough to get the following message across: 'Don't leave me.' Moka broke from his lips soon and hugged him tightly saying "Tonight, I want you."

They continued to embrace for what seemed like an eternity all while Tsukune kept thinking 'This is definitely not the same Moka.' Soon they let go, but their arms still were holding onto each other's sides. "C'mon, let's watch the sunset together" Tsukune said.

"As long as I'm with you, Tsukune" Moka replied softly. The two vampires sat close to one another on the barren ground with Moka clinging to Tsukune's arm. The sun slowly bled out a deep orange-red color as it fell into the horizon, being replaced by a pearl white moon. There were no clouds in the sky, making the celestial bodies even more vibrant. Eventually, the moon dominated the now ebony heavens, making Tsukune and Moka get up and walk hand in hand to her dorm room.

"So were you serious about what you said before? You know, about the 'I want you' thing?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course I was. We are mates aren't we?" Moka replied. Tsukune gulped a little, making love to inner Moka was always one of his fantasies, but he was still a virgin and didn't want to disappoint her. Moka checked to make sure that the coast was clear before they went into the female dorm. She and Tsukune quickly made their way over to Moka's room and stepped inside. Moka locked the door and turned on the lights, and then the couple made their way to her crimson colored bed.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this Moka? I've heard that it hurts the first time" Tsukune said.

"Yes I'm ready Tsukune. I have been for about two years now. Alright, off with those clothes, I need to 'freshen up' a bit" Moka said. Tsukune obliged, albeit a bit hesitantly and soon he was left in his boxers. "Go have a seat on the bed, I'll be right back" she said with a wink. He did so and started to twiddle his fingers, wondering what Moka's idea of freshening up was.

A few minutes passed and Moka returned wearing lacey alabaster lingerie and she walked over to Tsukune, swaying her hips seductively.Tsukune was trying his best to stop his nose bleed while Moka crawled over to him on the blood red sheets, showing off a good amount of her cleavage. Soon enough, Moka was above Tsukune on all fours, with a hand on each side oh his head to prevent him from escaping. She brought her head down to his neck and began to plant kisses right underneath the jaw. Tsukune was getting harder every second while Moka continued to have fun. "Hmm… these will have to go" Moka said while she ripped off Tsukune's boxers to unsheathe his large eight and a half inch erection.

"Then won't these have to go as well?" Tsukune teased whilst pointing at her bra and panties. Moka smirked and removed her few bits of clothing to show off her gorgeous body. She bent down to start making out with him, but the shaft of his penis rubbed along her vagina in doing so. Nevertheless, she loved the feeling and started to grind herself against him as their tongues wrestled one another. Tsukune reached with both of his hands down to cup her ass and Moka moaned into his mouth because of the pleasure. Tsukune remembered Gin telling him that before 'diving in head first,' (**A/N: Pun definitely intended**) you had to get the girl wet, so Tsukune started to sneak a finger into Moka's pussy and began to move in and out slowly.

Moka broke apart from his lips and Tsukune flinched a bit since he was expecting a beating for touching her like that during her deeply involved French kisses. Instead all Tsukune received was Moka saying "Faster." He hesitated for a moment due to the request, but he complied rather quickly when he realized that she liked it. Moka started to rub her breasts against his chest as Tsukune continued to finger her. Her moans were short and soft and it made Tsukune even hornier. Finally, Moka began to leak out some juices and Tsukune took the initiative to position his dick at her entrance, only to have Moka interrupt his actions with "So you want to lead, eh? Well, if you think that you're up to it, then go on ahead."

"Hell yeah I'm up to it" Tsukune said as he rolled Moka over so that he was on top now. He put the head of his penis next to her clitoris and started to rub it a little to get her even wetter.

"Just… go easy on me, okay? I'll tell you when to speed up, _Tsukune_" Moka said seductively. With that, Moka wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist and he pushed a little forward until he stopped at her hymen. Moka gave a slight nod and Tsukune pulled back a bit, but then thrust forward with added pressure and he broke through her barrier. Moka gasped in pain, but Tsukune offered her his neck and she gladly accepted, sinking her fangs into him. Moka's pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as more of her mate's blood filled her mouth and as Tsukune continued to fuck her tight pussy. Moka let go of his neck and a little blood was still on her lips and slowly trickled down her radiant skin, eventually stopping at her chin, but as soon as she released him, Tsukune started to suck on her right nipple. "Ah, Tsukune!" Moka cried, nevertheless the boy's actions were running on pure instinct as his vampire blood took over his body. Tsukune's hand grabbed a hold of her left breast and he began to squeeze in a synchronized fashion to his dick's movements.

Every thrust that Tsukune gave, Moka could feel his penis touch the tip of her womb, making her cringe in so much pleasure that she coiled her arms around his back and dug her nails in deep enough to break Tsukune's skin. Tsukune's mind was so clouded from pure ecstasy that he didn't even notice her nails in his back. Almost feeling his climax coming, Tsukune started to lick around Moka's nipple and placing light kisses on her breast to get her to have her orgasm at the same time as him. Tsukune panted "Moka, I… can't hold it… in anymore…"

"Neither… can… I…" Moka said quietly. With one final thrust, Tsukune released his seed deep into Moka, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her as she came as well, covering them both in each other's juices. They collapsed to the side on the bed sheets, staining it with their sweat. Moka slid her arms over Tsukune to hug him tightly and she said "That… was incredible, Tsukune. But next time, I'll lead, got it?" Tsukune nodded in acknowledgement, now very anxious for 'Moka's turn.'

"Wait a minute, Moka. What if I got you pregnant?" Tsukune said a bit nervously.

Moka chuckled a little bit, but then said "Then I guess I'd give birth. Anyway, don't worry about it; I'm sure my father would take care of it while we're still in school. Besides, I never really told you about, but you know how Kurumu and Mizore are always saying that their races are dying out, right?"

"Yeah, they mention that quite a bit."

"Well, we vampires are slowly becoming extinct as well. It's mostly because of our pride and traditions of only mating with the same species, but it's also from monsters trying to prove themselves by killing an elite monster, such as a vampire. The one that really hurt our population were human hunters that feared us so much that they would get whole towns to come after us" Moka explained.

"So… are you saying that you _need_ me to get you pregnant?" Tsukune asked. Moka nodded and snuggled up to Tsukune as she pulled the covers over them.

"Oh and if you tell anyone what happened at the cliff, I'll drain you of all of your blood, understand?"

Tsukune gulped "Yeah, I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

Moka kissed him for a few seconds on the lips and whispered "Goodnight, Tsukune…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, pressing her ear against him to hear his heartbeat. For whatever reason, it soothed her like a lullaby to hear '_Thump, Thump. Thump, thump._' Tsukune caressed her platinum hair slowly and softly, allowing his fingers to relax in the silky wonderland.

Tsukune kissed the top of her head and quietly said "Goodnight, Moka… I love you." They both eventually succumbed to the dream realm, creating vivid fantasies for both teenagers. Moka had dreamt that she and Tsukune were at their wedding, accompanied by both friends and family. She wore a crimson dress that draped over her perfect figure, making it look like a rose. As she walked down the aisle with her father, Moka saw Tsukune in a jet black tuxedo, smiling intently. After they said their vows, they kissed under the moonlight as everyone cheered. Once they broke apart, they both gazed deeply into each other's blood red eyes. Moka soon found herself alone with Tsukune in a ballroom; the only thing that was with them was a record player giving off a slow, romantic tune. She took his outstretched hand and they danced until sunrise.

Tsukune, on the other hand, did not have a very happy dream. It wasn't scary, but it almost brought a tear to his eyes. He imagined that he was with the outer Moka and she was crying. He tried to reach out to comfort her, but as his hand got closer, she just moved further away. "Why, Tsukune? What about me?" Moka cried. Tsukune couldn't speak at all. Even if he opened his mouth, no sound would come out. Tsukune turned around and then saw his friends crying as well. He couldn't wrap his head around it and he woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily.

His sudden movements woke up Moka as well. She said "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it was just a bad dream. I'm okay, you can go back to sleep."

"If you need anything, I'm right here, Tsukune." With that, Tsukune lied still for the rest of the night, unable to fall back asleep.


	5. The diary

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Everyone has been very helpful and supportive with their comments and suggestions. I intend to update hopefully every week or so, but it may be a bit hard due to my job. Anyway, if anyone has anymore suggestions whether or not Outer Moka should come back, if Inner Moka gets pregnant, or if the other girls get viciously maimed, I'd appreciate it a lot. I also apologize for any grammatical mistakes or syntax errors since whenever I upload a chapter here, a few words end up missing even though they're there on Microsoft Word. **

**Thanks again,**

**Harbinger97 **

**P.S. This chapter focuses solely on Moka and Tsukune. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire **

Even though Tsukune barely slept, he was at least comforted by the vampire goddess tightly holding onto him throughout the night. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30, but all he really wanted to do was sleep. Tsukune said to himself out loud "At least it's Saturday." Moka fidgeted a bit on his chest, probably due to his words. Tsukune gently stroked her head to calm her down a little bit, but it also put him at ease to feel Moka's soft, elegant hair.

Moka started talking in her sleep, usually incoherent utterances, but a few sentences did come out, such as: "Only two waffles are necessary." And "Blood. Shaken, not stirred." Tsukune couldn't help but laugh hysterically, which in turn caused Moka to slowly pick up her head. Her eyes were only half open, her face was a bit drowsy, and a small amount of drool was present on the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning Moka" Tsukune said while getting the last few chuckles out.

Moka stretched out her arms and yawned a bit before saying wearily "Morning, Tsukune. What's so funny?" Tsukune wiped off the drool that was on her mouth while Moka blushed ever so slightly.

"Well, besides the drool, you were talking in your sleep about waffles and how you like your blood" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tsukune continued "What kind of dreams were you having last night anyway?"

Moka tapped her chin for a moment before replying "I believe we were getting married and all of our friends and family members were there. It was at midnight under the moon and I was wearing a beautiful red dress. We kissed for a while and then we went dancing in a ballroom for hours on end. The next dream involved only me though. I was a secret agent who was infiltrating some guy's evil lair along with a random little man with many gadgets. He gave me a plate of waffles for energy, and then I was in a bar where the bartender asked me what I wanted." Tsukune blinked a few times and smiled warmly as he still held Moka in his arms. "Did you have any dreams, Tsukune?" she asked inches away from his face.

"I had only one last night and after that, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"It was the one that woke you up, wasn't it?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded with his eyes down. "Tell me about it, maybe I can help."

"If I tell you what happened, do you promise not to get mad?" Tsukune asked.

"As long as it wasn't a dirty dream with any of those other girls, then no, I won't get mad."

"Alright, well I was in some different dimension where it was all white and nothing else. Then I saw the other you and she was crying. I tried to reach out and touch her, but she just moved out of my grasp. When I tried to say something, no words would come out of my mouth. And soon all of the other girls were there too, they were also crying" Tsukune explained.

"Was I in your dream?"

"No, that was the strange thing. I love you and yet you weren't in my dream" Tsukune said.

"Hmm, I think I know what it meant, if it helps at all" Moka said.

"Alright, tell me."

"It was probably you feeling guilty for not choosing any of those girls to be with you. As for the other me, that's most likely from just missing her" Moka said. "For now, don't worry about it, just stay here with me, we do have today off after all." Tsukune nodded and pulled Moka close to him so that they lie side by side on the bed facing each other. Unfortunately for Tsukune, keeping his morning wood hidden from Moka was next to impossible since her breasts were pressed against him, making him even more aroused and also the fact that they were right next to one another.

Before Tsukune could say anything about his erection, Moka took the opportunity to roll Tsukune onto his back, making her on top. "Isn't it a little early for this?" Tsukune whimpered, not wanting to get her pregnant.

"No, it's not. Besides, I said that I'm going to lead next time, didn't I?" Moka replied as she positioned herself above his shaft. Now, Tsukune loved the fact that he was about to have sex with Moka for the second time, but he really did not want to have a kid until he was married. Nevertheless, Moka plunged downward onto the male vampire, riding him like a pro. At this point, Tsukune realized it would be useless to object, so he sat up and started to French kiss Moka like it was his purpose in life.

Moka continued to go up and down, causing Tsukune's testicles to create wet slaps every time her ass touched them. Not wanting to steal Moka's turn to lead by helping her move up and down, Tsukune instead had a little sparring match in his mouth with Moka's tongue, which he inevitably lost when her tongue got past his and explored every nook and cranny of the boy's mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouth from the immense waves of pleasure that sparked up whenever they had so much oral contact, not to mention the vaginal impalement that was happening a few feet south.

"Oh my god, yes!" Moka would occasionally scream into Tsukune's mouth as they continued to fuck even quicker than before. Tsukune could feel his climax coming; it was only a matter of time before he released into his girlfriend's amazing pussy. Tsukune broke apart from her lips, much to Moka's dismay, and instead placed his mouth on her smooth neck and bit down. Blood flowed down his throat for a few moments, but he controlled himself and licked the wound shut before starting his oral assault on Moka's bouncing breasts.

Tsukune placed delicate kisses all over her soft mounds, making Moka's inner walls tighten around his penis, thus informing Tsukune of the inevitable orgasm. He moaned and then ejaculated enough semen to have a good amount of it to flow out of any spaces not sealed by his dick. Moka released immediately after, causing her to fall into Tsukune's arms. "I… like… when… you… lead…Moka" Tsukune managed to say.

"That's… good… to… know" Moka said while laughing a little in his embrace. Tsukune lied back down with Moka still on top of him, but he didn't really mind. They both stayed like that for at least an hour, breathing in heavily after their morning 'exercise.'

"Moka, we need get up and eat some breakfast."

"Five more minutes, I like being in your arms."

Tsukune sighed in defeat and kissed her cheek "Okay, you win. But we should at least put on some clothes." Moka pouted but she knew that he was right. After a few minutes passed, she got up and put on a black t-shirt and red pajama pants. Tsukune stood up as well, but he noticed that his boxers were ripped to shreds and the only clothing he had was his school uniform. Reluctantly, Tsukune put on his brown slacks and the white undershirt, which was fairly uncomfortable in the morning.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Moka asked.

"What do you have?"

"I have cereal, tomato juice, rice, blood packets, and waffles" Moka said while rummaging through the kitchen. Tsukune chuckled at hearing 'waffles' and sat down at her small wooden table.

"I guess I'll have some blood." Tsukune was still trying to get used to the fact that he was now a vampire, so he used the opportunity to become accustomed with their ways. Moka walked over with two packets of O+ blood and handed one to Tsukune. Moka shook her packet a little and then opened up the top with her fangs to down it in a few seconds. Again, Tsukune laughed when she shook her blood, but he did the same and drank to the very last drop. It wasn't the best thing he ever had, a bit bitter and metallic, but it quenched his thirst and hunger.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Moka asked, slightly confused at his outbursts.

"When you were sleeping, you said 'Blood. Shaken, not stirred.' And you also said 'Only two waffles are necessary'" Tsukune replied smiling.

"Ah, I see. Oh wait a second; you have some blood dripping down your lips" Moka said as she moved in closer to his face. Her tongue connected with his chin and she licked up and down, soon moving to his blood stained lips. Tsukune was a bit shocked at the current situation to say the least.

'Moka does use her tongue a lot, but never something this kinky' Tsukune thought. Moka then snuck her tongue in his mouth to get any leftover blood that was still on his teeth and gums. She leaned her head sideways to get in even further, causing Tsukune to do the same. After a few moments of 'mouth cleaning,' Moka let go of Tsukune with lust-filled eyes.

"Delicious…" was all Moka said before walking to the bathroom, swaying her hips along the way. Tsukune waited for Moka to come back while he walked around her room to explore. He went over to Moka's nightstand and saw a framed picture of himself in his human form. Tsukune picked it up and saw that there was a date at the bottom.

"This was taken… a week ago?" Tsukune thought aloud. Tsukune pondered for a moment and didn't remember posing for a picture at all. 'Was Moka stalking me?' Tsukune wondered as he put the picture back down. Then Tsukune saw the most sacred object of them all; Moka's diary. He curiously picked it up along with the key and looked to make sure that Moka was still in the bathroom. The key was placed in the lock and it made a 'clink' sound. Tsukune flipped to the date right after Moka's rosary was used for the barrier.

_Wednesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I gave up my rosary to save the world, hurray for me. Tsukune seemed really depressed with the other me gone, but I'm sure that he'll get over it. The other girls didn't seem as sad, they actually seemed scared, but I don't care as long as I can have Tsukune. High school life isn't that bad I suppose, but the homework is really annoying. I still can't cook for my life, but at least I'm good at everything else. Maybe I'll be able to cook a nice meal for Tsukune and myself one day…_

Tsukune flipped to the most recent entry; the day before he chose her. "Alright, let's see here…" he said to himself.

_Tuesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another newspaper club meeting today, oh what fun it was. Tsukune and I worked on an article about the Future Paths Information event for Friday; he looked like he was enjoying himself a little. I really should talk to him about his tendencies to tense up whenever I talk to him. But God, does he look cute when he blushes and stutters! Anyway, it's good to know that he blushes when I'm around; maybe I have a chance with him after all… I'll probably ask him out soon, I just need to find the right time and place when those damn girls are gone. The one that I hate the most is…_

Tsukune heard the door handle jingle, causing him to hastily shut the diary, lock it, and put it back in its spot. Moka walked over to him and she slung her arms over his shoulders, a vermillion towel in her left hand. "I turned on the shower and added an herbal filter, so let's go" Moka cooed. Tsukune turned to see Moka wearing only a black bathrobe with red stitches that read 'Moka Akashiya' over her heart. He took the towel and followed her to the bathroom, taking off his shirt along the way. A lot of steam was funneling out of the bottom of the door, soon accompanied by a strong lavender scent from the herbs. Moka dropped her robe to reveal her flawless skin and voluptuous curves, Tsukune did the same with his pants and they both stepped into the shower.

Moka's body was glistening in the falling herbal water; her already radiant figure looked even more incredible to Tsukune than she does normally. To top it off, Moka put her hands behind her head and stretched her torso out, causing the colored water to trickle slowly down her breasts and fall off gently onto her toned stomach. Tsukune was completely awestruck at this sight, forcing him to inch closer to the shining vampire. He placed his hands on Moka's hips and said "You're just, so… beautiful."

Moka smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and sunk her fangs deep into Tsukune's neck. Wanting to try something new, Tsukune reached down and bit down on Moka's neck as well, sucking out her crimson nectar slowly. To a human's eyes, the image was as taboo as it was romantic; two vampires drinking each other's blood as water cascaded down them, their naked bodies rubbing against one another. They both let go shortly to just look into each other's ruby eyes and without saying a word, their minds already knew what the other was mentally saying; 'I love you.'

A few drops of blood slid down Tsukune's body, giving Moka the opportunity to 'clean' him again. Unfortunately for her, most of the blood was being washed away by the water, but Moka licked clean any spots that were touched by the blood anyway. Soon Moka turned off the shower and she and Tsukune dried off, with only one towel, and then got dressed to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.


	6. The castle

Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby were inside Kurumu's room, contemplating their next phase of the plan. "Did you talk to the headmaster?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, he said that we'll get a rosary in a few days" Ruby replied.

"There may be a slight problem, however" Mizore said. The other two girls looked at her puzzled. Mizore continued "Getting Tsukune alone is going to be difficult. He's been staying in Moka's room ever since they've been going out. Not to mention the fact that they never are out of each other's sight."

"I have an idea that might work" Ruby said.

"Please, tell us then" Kurumu said.

Ruby leaned in closer to Kurumu and said "I'll just tell Tsukune that the headmaster wants to see him alone. When he starts to follow me, you two will sneak up and catch him by surprise. Moka won't suspect a thing. Until then, we just have to wait for the rosary. Oh I forgot to ask, where is Yukari?"

"Frozen inside a dumpster" Mizore whispered. Ruby's mouth was wide open from astonishment. "Well, she was going to tell Moka about our plan." The three girls then dispersed out of the room to get on with their day.

Tsukune walked with Moka stealthily out of her room to stay unnoticed by any other girls. "I just need to stop by my room real quick to get some new clothes" Tsukune said. Moka nodded and waited just outside the male dorm for her mate to return. While Tsukune was changing, he thought 'I really want to know which girl she hates the most now. But, I shouldn't be reading Moka's diary, even though it's interesting.' Tsukune walked out of his room wearing a clean black t-shirt and faded jeans. "So, do you want to go anywhere Moka?"

"Actually yes, I want us to go meet my father at his castle." Tsukune's face turned pale and his eyes widened. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and she said "C'mon, let's go see if the bus driver will give us a ride."

Tsukune gulped but quietly said "Uh, yeah, whatever you want, I'll do it." She smiled and they walked over to the bus stop. Fortunately for both of them, the headmaster did not inform Issa about the requested rosaries just yet, making it easier for Moka and Tsukune to avoid any awkward situations in their upcoming visit. The bus arrived shortly and they both boarded it to talk to the driver.

"Well, well, well… it looks like you've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you, huh boy?" The driver asked with a cigar still in his mouth. Tsukune nodded and allowed Moka to talk to the suspicious man.

"If it's not too much trouble, we request a ride to the northern barrier to my father's castle" Moka said politely.

"Sure, just take a seat and we'll be there in a little bit…" the man said while chuckling. Moka bowed and sat down next to Tsukune.

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "Thanks for coming with me, Tsukune. I wanted to introduce you to my father for some time now, but I didn't want him to kill you on sight for being a human. But now that you're a vampire, I'm sure he'll give us his blessing." Moka grabbed a hold of Tsukune's arm and started to rub her hand along his muscles and veins.

"Blessing for what?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"For getting married of course. It probably won't happen for some time, but as long as he's okay with it, then we should be good. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this, but… he might ask you some odd questions. Just answer them honestly and you should be fine" Moka said. Tsukune sighed at the fact that his life may end today, but he'd do anything for Moka, so he somehow managed to stay calm.

The bus finally arrived at the castle, parking in front of a massive wooden drawbridge and iron gates. Moka led Tsukune off the bus and the bridge lowered as soon as Moka's foot touched the barren ground. They walked to the ornate door and went inside the massive stone fortress. "Father, I'm home! And I brought a guest!" Moka yelled. Suddenly, a large majestic door opened and a tall, cloaked figure stepped out. The man wore a dark Victorian era suit and had medium length curly, silver hair. His eyes were such a deep crimson that it looked as if the fires of Hell dwelled within his irises (**A/N: I know fire isn't red, but just go with it**).

"Ah, Moka it's good to see you again. Come here and embrace me" the elder vampire said. Moka complied and gave her father a big hug, which made Tsukune feel a tad uncomfortable at the situation.

'Moka's really different around her father' Tsukune thought.

Moka let go of her father and said "Dad, this is Tsukune Aono. He's my best friend and my mate. Tsukune, this is my father, Issa Shuzen."

"He's your mate, huh? He looks like a vampire, but he smells like a human. Explain yourself, Mr. Aono" Issa said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"I used to be a human when I first attended Yokai Academy and I made a lot of friends, all of whom, for lack of a better word, became my… harem. I met Moka first and she's been my best friend ever since. A little over a week ago, she gave up her rosary to restore the Great Barrier and she was unsealed since then. One day she offered to make me a vampire so that we could be together and I accepted" Tsukune said calmly.

Issa looked at the boy and said "You know what? I like you, Tsukune. You gave up your humanity to be with my true daughter. Most humans would run in fear of Moka and yet you didn't, why is that?"

"How could I run away from someone so perfect? I love Moka with all my heart and I would gladly do anything to be with her." Issa smirked and crossed his arms.

"Anything, you say? Well if that's the case, then I need you to answer a few questions" Issa said smiling.

"I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities."

"Alright, first question: have you drunk Moka's blood at all?"

"Yes, on more than one occasion" Tsukune said.

"Did you kiss Moka yet?"

"Yes I did."

"Have you mated with her?" Issa asked, now slightly angry.

Tsukune nervously replied "Y-yeah, we had sex." Issa walked up to Tsukune and raised his right hand in the air. Tsukune knew he was going to die, but at least he would perish in a nice house. Issa brought his hand down and patted Tsukune on the back.

"Good job my boy! I was worried that I'd need to have an arranged marriage for Moka. I think that you'll be a perfect match for my daughter. Your wedding shall be scheduled in due time, but until then, treat her nicely or else I will rip you apart. For now, you both should stay in her old room for the rest of the day" Issa said as he continued to rest his hand on Tsukune. The vampire lord then walked off to retire to his room for the remainder of the day.

"I have never seen him so happy before" Moka said surprised. Tsukune was still trying to process what exactly happened. Moka took his hand and they went up many staircases to get to her enormous room. "Ah, just as I remembered" Moka said as she examined her velvet bed and finely crafted wardrobe. "Come sit with me, I want to ask you something, Tsukune." He did so and Moka held his hands tightly as she asked "How are you going to tell your parents about us? I mean, your mother fainted when she saw me sealed up, so how would she react if she saw me like this? Or you like this?"

"I guess we just tell her the truth and if she doesn't believe us, then that's her problem. My dad probably won't believe me either, but he'll be glad to know that I'm with someone so beautiful" Tsukune said. Moka let go of his hands and hugged him tightly.

"Good answer…" Moka cooed as she kissed him passionately. Her fangs nipped at Tsukune's lower lip to draw some blood and she passed her tongue over the puncture marks to lap it up. Tsukune slipped a hand under her skirt and started to rub against her white panties. "Tsukune…" Moka moaned into his mouth as he continued to rub her. He gripped onto the sides of her panties and pulled them down to leave her bare. "Wait, my father's still in the house…" Moka whispered as she broke from Tsukune's lips.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet, won't we?" Tsukune said while he moved his head down to her womanhood. Moka felt an incredible surge of pleasure and she grabbed onto the bed sheets as she bit her lip to stifle her moans. Tsukune placed his tongue delicately on Moka's vagina and started to move up and down along her pink folds. He then swirled his mouth muscle over her clitoris and planted a few kisses just at Moka's opening. Tsukune plunged his tongue inside her to completely put Moka on edge.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh…." Moka softly moaned. Her efforts to hide her upcoming orgasm were shattered, so she wrapped her legs around Tsukune's head to make him go deeper. Tsukune picked up the pace to pleasure his mate and in doing so, Moka reached her climax with a loud cry of pleasure. Tsukune quickly devoured all of her heavenly juices and put her skirt back on.

"Moka, you can't be so loud or else someone could walk in."

Moka stuck out her lower lip and, to the best of her abilities, made puppy dog eyes while saying "Sorry Tsukune, it just felt so good!" Tsukune sighed at her attempt of a cute face; it wasn't even feasible for inner Moka, since she was beautiful, not cute.

"You know, I believe that you were the one who was afraid at first of your father walking in."

"True, but I had no idea that you have such a good tongue." Tsukune scratched his head and stood up with a smirk on his face. "What's the smirk for?"

"I have a smirk because you think that I only have a good tongue, not a _great _tongue."

Moka stood up as well and said "Prove me wrong then." Tsukune grabbed the back of Moka's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue danced in her mouth as Tsukune pressed deeper into Moka. Although he put up a valiant effort, Moka pushed back, but as she moved in, her taste buds became overwhelmed when she lapped up some of the leftover 'juices' from Tsukune's vaginal feast. Tsukune noticed her hesitation and used the opportunity to coil his tongue around Moka's, allowing him to almost achieve domination. Unfortunately for Tsukune, Moka absolutely despised losing, so she forcefully grabbed onto his genitals and proceeded to squeeze slightly, making Tsukune let go of Moka and yelp in pain. "Looks like you didn't prove to me anything, Tsukune. Well, except that you're really sensitive down there, huh?" Moka said as she released his groin.

"That's not fair at all!" Tsukune whined as he rubbed his crotch.

"All is fair in love and war" Moka said triumphantly. Moka's door suddenly burst off its hinges.

"What was all the yelling for?" Issa asked panting.

"Don't worry father. I was just showing Tsukune his place, that's all." Issa looked to see Tsukune sprawled on the bed, gripping his testicles in agony.

"Very well, carry on then. Remind me later to install an elevator; these damn steps are quite annoying" Issa grumbled as he walked away.

"Hey, Moka, why is your dad so nice to me? I thought he pretty much hates anyone who isn't family." Moka sat down next to Tsukune on the bed and began to run her fingers along his muscular stomach.

"Well, he usually does hate everyone, even if they are vampires. But maybe he likes you because you're my mate and you became one of us to be with me." She lied down next to him and whispered into Tsukune's ear "It's too bad that the door is gone because I could've shown you what it really means to be mates with me."

"If my penis wasn't broken, I'd take you up on that offer regardless of whether the door is there or not." Moka smiled at Tsukune's bravery and boldness. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips for no more than two seconds.

"You are an interesting boy, Tsukune Aono."

"No, I'm _your _interesting boy, Moka Akashiya." Moka licked her lips and placed them on Tsukune's neck.

"So you are…" Moka mumbled as she bit down on his vein. Tsukune acknowledged his defeat and just lied there with Moka in his arms, occasionally stroking her back while she sucked his blood.

**A/N: I made Issa a bit different so that we don't get one of those stuck up father in-laws. I mean, the guy's rich, why not let him be funny once in a while. So anyway, lemons probably won't happen in the next chapter since Tsukune needs to 'recuperate' from his contest with Moka. Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. **


	7. The test

**A/N: I will try to lengthen future chapters (and lemons *wink* *wink*) to the best of my abilities, perhaps even combine some chapters into one. Again, thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Criticism is welcome, it improves my writing and I'll be able to give you guys a good story. **

**P.S. I'm going to use some manga elements every now and then to help the story. **

The doctor flipped through his medical folders until he reached a file that read 'Aono, Tsukune.' He pulled it out to examine Tsukune's medical records. "Alright, let's see here… Tsukune Aono, age 17, born June 22, no serious health concerns. Am I right so far?" The doctor asked while looking at Tsukune, who nodded and continued to grip his groin in pain. Moka stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed; a 'suck it up' face adorned her figure. "I'm looking at your picture and you had brown hair and brown eyes, what happened exactly?"

"Well, I'm…" Tsukune began as he looked at Moka, who just shrugged her shoulders. Tsukune suddenly snapped his fingers and exclaimed "I'm really into cosplay!" Moka rolled her eyes and gave Tsukune a fake thumbs-up.

"Uh huh, is your girlfriend into it as well?"

"Yeah, we're into it" Tsukune said sheepishly. Moka narrowed her scarlet eyes at the lying fool she somehow fell in love with.

"Anyway… so you say that you fell down the stairs and landed groin first on each one of the steps?"

"That's correct."

"That's strange because I'm looking at your testicles and penis and they seem to have been manhandled, indicated by the hand prints here and here. Also, I'm going to need a urine sample so I can see if anything happened internally" the doctor explained as he handed a small plastic cup to Tsukune and gestured for him to leave the room. Tsukune limped out the door and into the nearest bathroom to fill the cup with his urine. The doctor looked Moka in the eye and asked "Did you really have to crush the poor guy's manhood?"

"We were having a contest and I don't like losing" Moka said bitterly.

"What kind of contest was it exactly?"

"If you must know, we were trying to determine if Tsukune had a good tongue, or a great tongue. Turns out it was only a good tongue." The doctor sighed and looked at his watch, waiting for Tsukune to return. A few minutes passed by with Moka staring down the poor man while she thought 'Ugh, this guy's ugly comb over should just be shaved off! And when is that wimp going to show up with his damn piss?'

Tsukune hobbled back into the room with his filled cup, but tripped and sent the urine sample flying. As the liquid filled plastic flew, a faint noise was heard coming out of Tsukune's mouth, sounding mostly like "Nooooooooo…. Mokaaaaa…. Watch… Out…" It was too late for Tsukune to save Moka because the cup, and all of its contents, splashed over the silver hair and pale skin of Moka Akashiya. Yellow liquid slithered down her face and clothing, while Tsukune frantically tried to get it off of her with the tissues from the doctor's desk. Said doctor looked at the scene before him and shuffled out of the room to avoid being part of the eminent beating.

Moka looked at Tsukune with a face that would kill a small puppy and said "I'll give you three seconds before I do a whole lot more than clamp your dick."

"Moka, please, I didn't mean to…"

"Three…"

"I promise I'll…"

"Two…"

"Moka, I'm sorry…

"One…"

"Please just kill me quickly…"

"Time's up Tsukune!" Moka yelled as Tsukune hobbled as fast as he could out the door. Moka chased him down and tackled his legs out from under him. Using all his upper body strength, Tsukune tried to crawl away, but Moka held his feet firmly down. To all the patients in the waiting room, it truly was a sight to behold; a urine covered woman pinning a crippled man to the hospital floor.

Moka dragged Tsukune into the bathroom while he kept yelling "Somebody please help me! She is going to kill me!" Most of the patients either went back to what they were doing or just commented on how hot Moka was. Moka locked the door and furiously stared at Tsukune.

"Since you're my mate, I can't kill you or castrate you, so I'm going to give you some options. Option one: I'll beat the living hell out of you with my foot. Option two: I'll beat the living hell out of you with my fist. Option three: I'll bake you a pumpkin pie." Tsukune thought about Moka's options for a moment. He knew that she could hit very hard, so he feared what her fists would feel like and he knew that Moka was really good with her kicks, so he ruled that option out as well. Then there was also the fact that Moka couldn't cook at all, making all of the choices pretty bad.

"Um, option three, please?" Tsukune said while covering his face to protect himself.

"Option one it is!" Moka yelled as she reared her leg back and slammed it into his side.

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw that he was in Moka's old bedroom, indicated by the sheer size and the velvet bed sheets. "Oh, it was just a dream" Tsukune said relieved. He looked and saw Moka, contently sleeping in his arms with her fangs still in his neck. He nudged her awake, but Moka just brushed his hand aside. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's already 2:40? We must've slept for at least three hours" Tsukune said to himself.

Moka finally did wake up in a slight daze, indicated by her unresponsiveness to everything for a moment. The first thing she said was "You make a good pillow, Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled and replied "You make a good blanket, Moka."

Moka kissed Tsukune on the cheek and whispered "Sorry about your crotch… how is it feeling by the way?"

"It actually doesn't hurt that much anymore, probably because I'm a vampire now, but I still want to take it easy for a while."

Moka frowned a bit but she said "Fine, you big baby. We'll take it easy, but as soon as you're better, we are going to have a different 'contest,' okay?" Tsukune nodded, but for the next 'contest,' he knew that he had to let Moka win, or else it could be worse than a bruised manhood. "Good… now let's get out of this stuffy house. My father probably doesn't want to spend anymore time with us, so we should go." Moka got up and pulled Tsukune with her to the door. They walked down the stairs and bid farewell to Issa, but before they left, Tsukune went to Issa somewhat confused.

"Excuse me, Lord Shuzen?"

Issa raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his fist while sitting in his throne room. "Yes? What is it that you want?"

"Well, I was wondering… why did you accept me so easily? I mean I thought that there would be some kind of test to prove that I was worthy."

Issa laughed heartily "A test? Hah! That's pretty cliché, don't you think? To be honest, none of my other daughters has brought home a boy for me to 'evaluate' before. Actually, I never gave it any thought really, mostly because I was bogged down with work and meetings, but besides that, I'm going to let you in on a little suspicion I've had over the years." Issa leaned in close to Tsukune so that Moka couldn't hear and whispered "The truth is that two of Moka's sisters, Kokoa and Akua, seem to be in love with her, so I assumed that they were all lesbians, making a test seem kind of pointless. Not only that, but they're _sisters, _that's pretty gross in and of itself, you know?" Issa came back from Tsukune's ear and continued "But I suppose that if you really want a test, then I'll give you a damn test. Alright, I need you to do anything that my daughter tells you to do for the rest of the day. And I mean _anything, _no questions asked. Are we clear?"

Tsukune nodded nervously and thought 'Why did I even mention anything?' Tsukune turned to Moka and said "Looks like I'm your slave for today, huh?" 'Even though I already do whatever she says.'

Issa stood up for a moment and said "Whoa, I didn't say that Moka would be the one giving you orders, now did I?"

Tsukune's eyes widened "Wait, then who would…" Just then, the throne doors opened and a shining white light erupted from the figure walking forward. Her high heels tapped the stone floor ever so lightly and the pure white dress that hugged her curves dangled ever so elegantly, until… she tripped.

"Owie, owie, owie! Oh, hi daddy! Hi Moka! Hi handsome guy!" the ditsy girl squealed as she gave everyone a big hug.

"Ah, Kahlua, it's nice to see that you've finally found your way out of your room, isn't it?" Issa said as Kahlua adjusted her tiara. "Oh, allow me to introduce you to Moka's future mate, Tsukune Aono." Kahlua tackled Tsukune to the floor in a monstrous bear hug, completely ignoring Tsukune's cries of pain. "It has come to my attention that this young man needs to take a test to prove that he has what it takes to be with Moka. And for this test, he will do whatever you tell him to do, no questions asked, until the end of the day. Oh and Tsukune, a few words of warning for you: don't make Kahlua cry."

"Oh goody! First we're going to play house, then we're going to sweep the floor, then we'll watch Disney movies! And then we'll play dress up!" Kahlua exclaimed as she dragged Tsukune off in a death grip.

"Father, you can't be serious, can you?" Moka asked. "I mean, I know that she won't kill him, but don't you think that Tsukune is already worthy of me?"

"Maybe he is worthy, maybe he's not. I just like to watch people squirm. I figure that playing with Kahlua for the rest of the day will either drive him insane or he'll somehow endure. If he survives, then of course he'll become your mate. For now, I request that you just wait in your room and don't interfere" Issa said sternly.

"But…"

"To your room, Moka."

"Yes father."

XXX

In Kahlua's room…

"Okay Tsukune, since we're playing house, I'll be the mommy and you'll the daddy. And this is our kid" Kahlua said as she held out a teddy bear with a big heart stitched onto it. Kahlua pretended to start baking something in a toy oven while cradling the teddy bear in her arms.

Tsukune took a deep breath in and sighed "Honey, I'm home!" Kahlua gleefully skipped over to him with their 'child' still in her arms and caught Tsukune in hug. He reluctantly hugged back and said "The dinner smells delicious. What are we having?"

Kahlua looked up at Tsukune and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush, but said "I'm making steak with potatoes and it's going to be so yummy! Right, Junior?" She raised the teddy bear up to Tsukune's face and in a different voice she said "That's right mommy! Daddy, I want a kiss on my cheek like mommy gave you!" Tsukune closed his eyes and slowly leaned in closer to 'Junior' as he puckered his lips; only to have Kahlua slowly replaced the teddy bear with something else. Tsukune felt something odd about the bear. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but the stuffed animal didn't feel very furry at all, rather it was soft and smooth. Then there was the odd sensation that the bear was kissing back. Curiously, Tsukune opened his eyes and to his horror, Kahlua was in front of him with her eyes closed pressing her face against his.

'Sweet merciful Jesus, what have I done to offend you?' Tsukune thought as he tried to pull away, but Kahlua held him there firmly. Her tongue forcefully slid into his mouth and swirled around to feel inside of him. Tsukune really did not want to kiss back after he saw Kahlua attached to his lips, but he had no choice since it was part of the accursed test. Thankfully, Moka did not see this since she was still in her room, angrily pacing back and forth, not allowed to leave according to her father's instructions. Seeing no other alternative, Tsukune gently held Kahlua's hips as he pushed his tongue into her mouth as well, eliciting some very feminine moans that were trapped inside their locked lips.

Kahlua finally broke away from Tsukune with a lust filled expression but said cheerfully "Honey, we can't do that in front of Junior, he's only four!"

'Yeah and I thought I was supposed to kiss the damn teddy bear, not make out with you!' Tsukune thought angrily. "Sorry dear, you're just so pretty. I can't help myself!"

Kahlua hugged him again, this time a bit lighter as she said "Aw, you're the sweetest husband and father in the whole wide world." Kahlua went over to the fake oven and pulled out an imaginary steak, placing it in front of Tsukune at a tiny plastic table. Tsukune picked up some invisible utensils and began digging in, complimenting Kahlua on the magnificent meal she prepared. After the 'meal' Kahlua said "I think it's time for Junior to go to bed, right honey?"

"Yes of course, let's tuck him in and get to sleep as well; it was a long day at the office."

"Oh no, no, no, we still have to have dessert. Junior is too young for this desert though" Kahlua said as she placed Junior in an invisible bed and kissed the bear goodnight.

"What kind of dessert is it exactly?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Why it's mommy and daddy dessert of course! I'm the donut and you have to fill me with jelly so we can have a bunch of little munchkins!" (**A/N: Yes, ALL the girls want to have Tsukune's baby. Don't worry, they're just playing a game, I'm sure that… nothing… will… happen… hehehe…**)

Tsukune turned as white as a ghost at Kahlua's idea of a dessert 'Is she serious? I mean, that kiss was pretty serious; she replaced the damn bear with her lips!' Tsukune wasn't sure what to do at the moment; if he doesn't do this, he won't get to be with Moka and if he does do this, Moka will hate him for sure. He quickly said "I just need to do one thing really quick. I'll be right back!" With that he ran back to the throne room, leaving Kahlua sprawled on the floor, wearing only her bra and panties. Tsukune came back to Issa and said "Lord Shuzen, Kahlua wants me to have sex with her! What do I do?"

Issa merely glanced at the boy and said "Then I suggest you do it if you want to pass the test. Don't worry, Moka won't get upset since it is part of the test and I'll make sure that she understands. Oh you shouldn't wait too long, Kahlua might cry."

"What exactly happens when she cries?"

"You'll see soon enough if you don't hurry back." With that, Tsukune frantically made his way back to Kahlua, who was still quite exposed on the carpet.

"Um, are you sure that you want to do this?" Tsukune asked, hoping she was not going to go through with this.

"Yup! We are husband and wife aren't we? And besides, I want more kids!" Kahlua joyfully said as she tackled Tsukune to the ground and took off his shirt.

"Uh, wait!" Kahlua stopped and looked at him puzzled. "I hurt my um, groin at work today! I fell down some stairs and it really hurts right now."

Then, as if a light bulb appeared over Kahlua's head, she exclaimed "I know what to do! I'll fix your booboo right up because I'm a mommy!" She then unzipped his pantsto pull out his penis and began to place kisses all over his shaft and testicles. Tsukune felt as though he was being raped, but it's not like he could even fight back, making this all the more difficult to bear. And yet, as Kahlua shamelessly kissed his cock, he actually did feel much better and couldn't help but get aroused at having a very beautiful woman touch him like this.

'No! I can't enjoy this! Only Moka should touch me like this!' Tsukune thought, but his body truly did not care as to what his mind was saying, indicated by the throbbing erection. Kahlua stopped kissing him and just stared at the large dick in front of her face. She undid her bra and slid out of her panties to show off her gorgeous tanned body and her cleanly shaven pussy. Tsukune looked at the very full breasts of Moka's older sister, and although they weren't as large as Moka's, they seemed very firm. Kahlua bent down on her hands and knees and started to tease Tsukune a little by shaking her butt near his penis. Tsukune unfortunately had no choice but to comply and so he grabbed onto her ass and positioned himself at her womanhood. Tsukune could feel that she was a little wet as he slowly pushed, slightly relieved that she wasn't a virgin. 'This is just sex, this is not love. This is just sex, this is not love' Tsukune kept repeating in his head.

Still in character, Kahlua yelled "Faster honey! It feels soooooo gooooood!" Tsukune did as he was told and picked up his pace as he relentlessly plowed Kahlua doggy style. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…" Kahlua grunted while her 'husband' kept fucking her at an increasing tempo. Tsukune's testicles slapped against Kahlua with each thrust, making her even wetter. Tsukune pulled out of Kahlua, making Kahlua say "Nooooo, I want a baby! If I don't get what I want, then I'll cry…"

"Sorry dear, I want to try something new" Tsukune said as his dick now entered her asshole and began to pump in and out. Kahlua seemed to enjoy this new sensation and let Tsukune continue ramming her anally. This time however, Tsukune acted even more aggressive and started to finger Kahlua's vagina and grope her breasts while he fucked her with no mercy. All of his thrusts were now filled with hate and humiliation for having to do this, but he trudged on anyway. Kahlua was moaning in so much pleasure at Tsukune's actions that she actually pushed his hand deeper into her pussy so she could get him to nearly fist her. 'I really don't want to get her pregnant, but if I don't, then I can't be with Moka. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I attended a school full of monsters and fell in love with a vampire' Tsukune thought. Tsukune pulled out of her asshole and went back into her womanhood to pick up where he left off.

He shoved his cock in and out, over and over again until he could feel something build up down there. Kahlua screamed "That's it! Fuck me, fuck me! Cum inside me now!" Tsukune regretfully fucked her one last time and released his seed deep inside her womb, causing Kahlua to release as well. "Oh, that felt amazing! Let's do it again!" (**A/N: Now if y'all were keeping track of time so far, Tsukune had morning sex with Moka, oral sex with Moka, some doggy style with Kahlua, and about to have more sex with Kahlua. And that's just in one day! This guy could be a freaking porn star!**) Tsukune pulled out of her with his limp cock looking a little flustered.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope! I want to make sure that Junior has a brother or sister soon!"

'Dear God, she's worse than Mizore and Kurumu combined! At least she doesn't want a threesome with Moka. Although… that would be kind of hot…' Tsukune shook the perverted thought out of his head and just stared at Kahlua, who was already grinding her body against his to make him hard again.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kahlua said happily as she jumped onto Tsukune and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms over his shoulders. She pressed her boobs against him and started to kiss his neck. Thankfully, Tsukune had the strength of a vampire, so he was able to hold Kahlua up with ease as he stood there in her room.

'Please forgive me Moka!' Tsukune mentally cried out as he pinned Kahlua against a wall and entered her forcefully. He really did not like the fact that he was in Moka's house, fucking her older sister all for the sake of being with Moka. On the other hand, Tsukune did actually feel great amounts of pleasure as Kahlua moaned his name while he impaled her against the wall. Feeling a little sorry for having Tsukune fuck her, Kahlua tried her best to comfort him by kissing him deeply with as much passion as she could put in her tongue. Tsukune wasn't exactly relieved, in fact, it made him feel even guiltier for what he was doing at the moment, but he hesitantly kissed back, much to Kahlua's delight. Tsukune pounded her a few more times and soon enough, he could feel her inner walls tighten and Kahlua had her second orgasm. Tsukune rested Kahlua on the bed and in one last thrust, he ejaculated once again into her.

"Ah, that felt even better! Let's try it again!" Tsukune had anime tears falling from his eyes as Kahlua gingerly pushed Tsukune onto her bed and positioned herself above his cock. She rubbed him a little so that he got another boner, and then plunged herself down onto him. Luckily, vampires have incredible endurance, making these activities not wear either of them down that much at all. Kahlua continued to ride Tsukune for all her worth while chanting his name "Tsukune, Tsukune… Tsukune, Tsukune…" He really wanted to kill this girl right now, but he didn't go through with that plan at all. Instead, he bridged his hips up so that he could meet Kahlua with her downward movements.

Kahlua grabbed her own breasts in pleasure while she cocked her head back with her eyes closed as Tsukune was now guiding her movements with his hands. He kept moving Kahlua's hips down onto his rock hard shaft for what seemed like an eternity. Tsukune continued to pump her full of his meat, hoping that she would eventually get bored and want to do something a little less inappropriate. Unfortunately for him, Kahlua really liked what Tsukune could do and she started to pick up her pace as her butt slammed down on him again and again. She felt his cock twitch a bit and that was the sign that Tsukune was going to cum for the third time inside of her. Kahlua plunged down, engulfing his entire dick, and cried out in pure ecstasy as hot semen flowed in and slowly out of her vagina.

She collapsed on him and said "Movie time!" Kahlua skipped over to her plasma screen TV and turned it on to the Disney channel, where she then went back over to her bed and plopped down next to Tsukune. He was so very confused at the moment, even more so than when they started to play house.

'She just went from raping me to watching The Little Mermaid, acting like _that _never happened! And to top it off, we just met an hour ago!' Tsukune thought as a still naked Kahlua was contently cuddling up to him, giggling at the cartoon. "Hey Kahlua, I need to ask you a question."

Kahlua looked up at Tsukune and smiled "Okie Dokie!"

"Well… why did you just have sex with me three times? We didn't even meet until today!"

"Because we were playing a game silly! Remember? I was the mommy and you were the daddy and we had to give Junior more siblings!"

"That was a game? You had me cum inside you multiple times! Not only that, but now we're naked in a bed, cuddling up to each other while watching a movie!"

"Oh… you mean you don't like to play with me at all? Well… I'm sorry… that we couldn't have any fun…" Kahlua sniffled, her red eyes becoming slightly glassy.

Realizing that he couldn't let her cry, Tsukune hugged her and slowly caressed her golden hair as he said softly "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I really like to play with you because you're very sweet and funny. It's just that I didn't know how to play correctly and I was confused, that's all."

Kahlua hugged him back and squealed "Yay! So you do love to play with me after all! Okay, when the movie's over we're going to play some other games all day!" Tsukune gave a fake smile and lied in bed, slowly watching the clock as it ticked by; he could only imagine what other games she had in mind.

XXX

After the movie, Kahlua took Tsukune to go sweeping around the house like she always did. "See? You have to move left to right, side to side. Then put all the dirty stuff in a pile so that it can be picked up" Kahlua explained as she showed Tsukune how to use a broom.

"Couldn't we just use a vacuum instead?" Tsukune asked.

"No, of course not, silly! I can't stick a vacuum in my vagina when I'm done cleaning, now can I?" Tsukune's eyes widened in absolute fear as he dropped the broom he was holding and proceeded to slowly walk towards the bathroom.

XXX

"Aw, don't you look so cute?" Kahlua said to Tsukune after she finished dressing him up. Tsukune was dressed in a sailor's uniform, complete with the white hat and blue stripes running alongside the outfit. His eyebrows were twitching in furiously but he somehow managed to contain his anger.

Tsukune looked up at the clock and it was only 6:00. 'Only six more hours and I'll be fine… But this is so humiliating!' he thought.

XXX

"Okay! Now all we have to do is put the cookies in for ten minutes and they should taste perfect!" Kahlua said excitedly to Tsukune, who was wearing a white apron and a large chef's hat.

"Yeah, they'll be delicious, but we have to let them cool first" Tsukune said as he adjusted his hat.

After ten minutes, Tsukune pulled out the chocolate chip cookies and laid them down on the on the table. "Oh my good golly gosh! They look so scrumptious!" Kahlua said as she reached and quickly put a cookie in her mouth. Tsukune had warned her about them being too hot, but Kahlua didn't listen, not that she ever listens. Kahlua flapped her arms frantically, screaming somewhat coherent phrases like "It burns!" and "Tsukune, get the tasty cookie out of my mouth!" Tsukune ran up to her and she instantly grabbed him, pulling him into a deep kiss where she pushed the molten cookie into his mouth with her tongue. Kahlua let go and exclaimed "Thank you so much Tsukune! Now I need some milk!"

Tsukune was standing there with his mouth slightly open; a few bits of half eaten cookie fell out onto the floor. His eyes were just following the ditsy vampire as she drank an entire gallon of milk and continued to eat more cookies. 'Moka better give me some credit for this.' Tsukune looked at the clock and saw that he still had five more hours to go.

**A/N: Turns out I lied; there was quite a bit of lemony action after all! Even I didn't think that I'd have Kahlua and Tsukune do _that _so many times. But hey, I have yet to find any fan fictions where Kahlua and Tsukune have sex, so I gave it a go and you guys should tell me what you think. Oh for any people who are still wondering why Kahlua was so blunt about having sex with Tsukune, it's because… I'll explain it in the next chapter, I promise! Also, if anyone is questioning Tsukune's more aggressive personality while _in bed_, it's mostly due to the vampire blood. Anyway, please review. **


	8. A video is worth a thousand words

**A/N: Five more hours for Tsukune X Kahlua, huh? Let's see what happens… First fanfic, please don't be too mean, but I do accept some criticism. Also, I'm not entirely sure why I start all my chapters with 'The…' so I'll mix it up a bit from now on.**

**P.S. If you're all nice, I'll give out a free bunny- **

**(\_/) **

**(*.*)**

**(")(") **

**USE IT WISELY! (If the bunny gets messed up while being transferred to this website, I deeply apologize)**

XXX

Back in Kahlua's room…

"Tsukune, I want to play another game with you!" Kahlua chirped.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked while wearing a baby outfit.

Kahlua fed him some more applesauce and smiled. "Of course I am! You're the best playmate I've ever had! It's too bad that it's only for the rest of the day though…" Kahlua looked a little sad, but Tsukune patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel so sad. I'll play with you even after today, I promise," Tsukune said hoping to cheer her up.

Kahlua began smiling again. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! None of my sisters ever want to play with me. But now that you'll be part of the family soon, we can do this over and over again!"

"I do have one question for you though."

"Ask away!"

"What exactly happens when you cry?"

"Well, I get really strong and resistant to pain, and if I take of my limiter, my arm transforms into some razor sharp bat wings and I go berserk! I'm not the top family assassin for nothing," Kahlua said proudly.

"You're the t-top family a-assassin?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Yup! But, I don't like to fight as much as my sisters. Killing, on the other hand, should be quick to get the job done. That's how I do it!"

"Is that so…" Tsukune said, now truly afraid of this ditsy woman.

"Okay, it's time to play… seven minutes in heaven!" Kahlua happily exclaimed as she ripped off the baby outfit she put on Tsukune. She dragged him off into her bedroom closet and pinned him against the wall. It was pitch black, but Tsukune could see the faint outline of a silver tiara slowly moving in closer.

"Um… Kahlua, why do you want to kiss me so much?"

"Because you're so much fun to play with and you're smoking hot!"

"Well thanks, but how do you think Moka feels about it?"

"I think that she would be happy about it since it's part of the test! You're technically not cheating on her because you two aren't official mates just yet. And besides, these were daddy's orders!" Kahlua leaned in closer and kissed Tsukune while pressing herself against him. Tsukune still felt very guilty for doing this, but he eventually kissed her back. He pressed back into Kahlua as he gripped onto her hips ever so slightly. Kahlua grabbed the back of Tsukune's head to deepen her tongue's invasive maneuvers and then she felt Tsukune start to use his tongue to play with her mouth muscle as well. Tsukune felt Kahlua move her body and he began to walk with her, still attached to her lips. Kahlua kept pressing into Tsukune and he had to take a few steps back to compensate for her tremendous strength. On his third step or so, Tsukune's foot caught something and he fell backwards, crashing through the closet door and onto the bedroom floor, with Kahlua on top of him.

Tsukune broke apart from Kahlua and said "Sorry about your closet… I must've tripped on something."

Kahlua hovered above him and giggled. "That's okay; it makes this much easier now!" She slid out of her white dress and her undergarments so that she was fully exposed in front of Tsukune.

"Wait a minute! I thought we were supposed to just kiss each other!"

"Nah, I changed my mind. I like this much better than kissing. And I'll let you in on a little secret," Kahlua said as she pressed her mouth to Tsukune's ear. "This isn't a game anymore…" She then pulled Tsukune's shirt off and got those obstructive pants and boxers off as well. Kahlua gingerly grabbed his dick and started to move her hand up and down, eventually picking up speed as she continued.

'Why is she so hell-bent on doing these kinds of things to me?' Tsukune thought as Kahlua was still giving him a hand job.

She eventually let go and stood up. "Have a seat on the edge of the bed; I think that you'll like this." Tsukune got up and slowly walked over to her bed, taking a seat just as Kahlua instructed. She followed him, but instead of going on the bed, Kahlua knelt down in front of Tsukune and grabbed his penis once again. However, she didn't stroke him as she did before; instead Kahlua placed Tsukune's cock in between her breasts and began to move them up and down. Tsukune actually enjoyed this little titty-fuck, so he started to move his hips up to increase the stimulation.

'Her breasts are so smooth, they're just like silk! N-no, I shouldn't be enjoying this! It isn't right!' Tsukune mentally screamed, but Kahlua never faltered in her pace. His dick moved in and out, looking as if it was engulfed by a pair of tan mounds, then making its appearance every second. Then Kahlua got quite bold and stuck her tongue out to meet the head of Tsukune's dick as it got to the apex of each movement. She then put the whole thing in her mouth and licked to her heart's content. His penis was removed shortly and went right back to her breasts.

"Now that it's nice and lubricated, I can do this," Kahlua said as she picked up her pace even more so than earlier. With each downward motion, Tsukune just stared as her breasts jiggled so perfectly, a movement that provided even more stimulation. Kahlua kept going as she used her hands to press her boobs together to tighten around Tsukune's manhood, occasionally licking the tip of it very delicately. Tsukune felt an all too familiar sensation building up in his penis; it was only a matter of time before he blew his entire load all over Kahlua.

"I'm going to…" Tsukune tried to say, but Kahlua moved down one last time and Tsukune drenched her face and breasts in his hot semen.

White fluid trickled down her body as Kahlua just knelt there and said "Oh my, I didn't expect that much to come out. Ah well, now it's time for you to pleasure me!" She grabbed some tissues from her dresser to clean herself off and then went back to the bed with Tsukune. Kahlua lied down on her side and Tsukune lied behind her so that all he saw was the back of her head, her back, and her ass. He positioned his dick at her vagina and pushed in as he ran his hand along her flat belly. Tsukune was, in essence, spooning Kahlua in her own bed, but he was just following her orders. He kept rocking his hips back and forth into Kahlua, who seemed to be enjoying it, indicated by her delicate moans. Tsukune placed some kisses on her back and neck, and then started to fondle her firm breasts with one of his hands.

It was after a few minutes of fucking Kahlua, Tsukune finally realized something. 'Wait, she said that this wasn't a game anymore… So that means… Kahlua really does want me! Oh no, this is not good! I even promised her that I'd play again even after today! What will Moka do to me? What if Kahlua tries to break Moka and me apart and get me all to herself? Well… I guess she's doing that right now, what with all the sex and kissing.' Tsukune's body seemed to be on autopilot at the moment since he kept screwing Kahlua without even trying as he continued to create many theories in his head.

Kahlua grunted and moaned with each thrust and grabbed onto her alabaster bed sheets, her eyes were also closed in pleasure. She bit her lip as Tsukune went faster, but she couldn't silence all of her moans. Her pointer and middle fingers instinctively reached down and rubbed her clitoris to double her current pleasure. "Oh yes! Just a little more Tsukune!" Tsukune pumped her a few more times and he soon felt her inner walls clamp down on his dick, prompting both of their imminent orgasms. He filled her pussy with his penis until only his balls were on the outside, and then he released once again into Kahlua. Tsukune's sperm was still flowing out of her vagina even after he pulled out a few seconds ago, and Kahlua just lied on the bed in a state of complete euphoria.

"Four hours left," Tsukune said to himself as he looked at the clock.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh… we only have four hours left to play."

Kahlua crawled over to Tsukune and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his. "Aw, that's too bad… I really like you. Moka sure is a lucky girl to be able to have you."

Tsukune looked at her a little puzzled. "Yeah, thanks, but don't you think we should get up now?"

"Well, if you say so. Oh! That reminds me, I need to do something important for daddy right now!" Kahlua got up and put her clothes back on rather quickly and opened her door. "Just make sure to get dressed, I'll be back soon, so don't leave or else you might get lost!" She walked out the door and left Tsukune all alone in her room. He got up and put on his clothes, but as he did so, he noticed a video camera that was powered on, sitting atop Kahlua's dresser. Tsukune walked over to it and picked it up to examine it. He clicked on the replay button and watched the video on the tiny screen.

"Oh holy shit, this is not good at all." The video showed Kahlua and him going at it multiple times from before, and then it showed their most recent actions. "Who the hell put this camera here?" A few thoughts passed through his head. 'Did Moka put this here to spy on us? Did Kahlua put this here to get Moka to break up with me? Or did Issa put this here to blackmail me?' Tsukune put it back down and began to pace back and forth, contemplating what to do. 'Should I tell Moka what we did before she sees this? No, Kahlua said that I can't leave her room. Could I destroy the camera? No, whoever put it there will know that I did that and probably kill me. Or should I just wait and see what happens? Ah! This is too confusing! Why did I ever have to mention anything about a test?'

Kahlua suddenly returned with a smile plastered on her face. "What game should we play next?"

Tsukune looked at her fearfully. "Did you know that there was a video camera recording everything that we did in here?"

"Yep! I put it there!"

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Daddy told me to! He said that I had to get you to have sex with me a lot and record it all!"

"But… why?"

"Come with me and we'll ask him!" Kahlua extended her hand and Tsukune hesitantly took it, allowing her to lead him to the throne room.

XXX

The throne room…

Issa sat in his chair with a laptop next to him, a smirk adorned his face. "Lord Shuzen!" Tsukune yelled with pure anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll assume that you're talking about the video camera in Kahlua's room. I told Kahlua to put it there beforehand for a good reason. You see, I had planned on a way to quickly make some money and it involved my daughters having sex with another vampire. The fact that you came along and asked about a test just made the process so much easier for me," Issa explained as he continued to type on his laptop.

"How in the world would you make money off of that? And furthermore, why would you need anymore money? You're the richest man I know!"

"Here, take a look at this…" Issa said as he turned his laptop to Tsukune, whose eyes bulged out. The website had a black background and a video of Kahlua and Tsukune doing it doggy style was being played. "I made this website myself and so far it has over a million views. If you want the address, it's and I charge 100 yen for each video. I only posted these a few hours ago and I still can't believe that this many people searched for this. And the reason I want more money is because I plan on buying Romania without having to dig too deep in my personal treasury. I hear my cousin Vladimir Dracula Ţepeş had a nice castle and I don't intend on letting any humans desecrate it anymore."

Tsukune took a few steps back and bumped into Kahlua, who wrapped her arms around him and said "C'mon, let's go make some more videos for daddy!"

XXX

Gin's dorm room…

"Jesus Christ! Since when did Tsukune become a porn star?" Gin said as he went on and searched for 'Hot vampire sex.' "And to top that off, who the hell is he fucking against the wall?"

XXX

Headmaster's room…

"Hehehe… well this is interesting indeed. One of our own students has become an internet sensation," the headmaster said as he threw away some dirty tissues and put his robe back on.

XXX

The school bus…

"Wow… I didn't think that he had it in him to get with Moka's sister as well. Hehehe… this is actually kind of hot…" the bus driver said while he watched videos on his laptop.

XXX

Aspara's room…

"It could use more curry," Aspara said in between her spoonfuls of curry.

XXX

Kahlua's room…

Tsukune was lying on the ground; all of his energy was completely drained from doing his recent video with Kahlua. She rode him on the bed, on a chair, on the floor, and in the closet. When they finished with that, Kahlua and Tsukune were engaged in a 69 for some time, and then Tsukune was forced to have anal sex with her, twice. Tsukune crawled over to his pile of clothes and somehow managed to put them back on, even with Kahlua riding on top of his back like a race horse yelling "Yeehaw!"

"One hour… left… and then… I'm done…" Tsukune grunted while Kahlua put her dress back on.

"One more game, Tsukune!"

"Oh dear God…" Kahlua pulled him over to a small table with six tiny chairs, four of which had stuffed animals and dolls in them.

"Tea party!" Kahlua exclaimed while she poured some imaginary tea into the six cups and Tsukune just looked at her with an infinite amount of animosity. "So, how was your day, Mrs. Nesbit?" The doll slumped over and its head the ground with a thud. "Really? That boring? Well my day was fantastic! Tsukune and I played oh so many games and we even helped daddy make some money!"

'Not only is she a sex hungry demon, she's completely delusional!' Tsukune thought as Kahlua interviewed more of her toys. Tsukune was pondering whether or not he should run away, attack Kahlua, go insane, or try to just withstand it for another hour. He chose the latter and forced a smile as he sipped the invisible tea.

XXX

One hour later…

"Aw, we're done aren't we?" Kahlua asked.

"Yeah, we should go tell Moka and your father that the test is over," Tsukune said quite relieved.

"Okie dokie!" Kahlua took his hand and pulled Tsukune to Issa's throne room, where Moka was also waiting.

"Lord Shuzen, I did everything Kahlua wanted, is the test over now?"

"That all depends on what Kahlua thinks," Issa said.

Moka stood next to her father, arms crossed and staring at both Tsukune and Kahlua. "Yes Kahlua, how well did Tsukune perform today?"

"Well, he did everything that I told him to do, so he got that right. He also was the best playmate I've ever had and he even said that he'll play with me again! All in all, he passed with flying colors!" Kahlua said as she spun around in a circle.

"Really, he'll play with you again? I had no idea that Tsukune wanted to have sex with more than just one woman in a relationship," Moka said bitterly.

"Wait, Moka… this is just a huge misunderstanding. Kahlua told me to have sex with her, and since it was part of the test, I had to do it so I could be with you," Tsukune tried to say calmly, but Moka walked closer to him, her gaze never leaving his body. "Oh c'mon, please believe me! Your father even told Kahlua to do that stuff to me!"

"I know that, but how could you do it, Tsukune? How could you just fuck my sister without hesitation, not even being the least bit reluctant to do _that_?" Moka asked, her voice getting a little shaky. "I thought we were going to be mates, and then this happens. I don't care if it was part of a fucking test, you belong to me and me alone!" A few tears escaped from Moka's eyes, a rare occurance for anyone to behold.

"Does this mean Tsukune won't play with me again?" Kahlua asked, completely oblivious to what was happening in front of her.

Moka clenched her fists and looked at her ditsy sister. "Shut your damn mouth you fucking whore! If you touch Tsukune again, I will not hesitate to murder you."

Kahlua had her mouth wide open and her gloved hands covered her face. "B-but, I w-was just f-following orders…" Kahlua's eyes started to water up, her signature move right before battle. Issa looked at both of his daughters without any emotion. He didn't say anything to try and stop the inevitable. Tsukune took a few steps back to avoid being killed by the two elite vampires.

Issa stood from his chair and finally spoke up "Do it." Though his words weren't directed towards anybody in particular, both Moka and Kahlua got the message. Kahlua tore off her earrings and started to sob even more. Moka got into a fighting stance to get ready for the onslaught.

"Ahhhh!" Kahlua shrieked as her arm seemed to rip apart and turn into several massive bat wings, all of them having a sinister looking edge. Kahlua charged at Moka and jumped up to use her arm in a dive bomb attack. Moka backflipped out of the way and channeled all of her power into her right foot as she brought it up to deliver a bone crushing roundhouse kick to Kahlua's ribs. Unfortunately for Moka, Kahlua blocked it with her arm and easily knocked her leg back. Moka's leg was bleeding slightly, but Kahlua's arms looked as if a few cracks were created.

"Die you bitch!" Moka yelled as she weaved in and out of Kahlua's attacks and threw multiple punches to her face. One punch hit Kahlua's temple, causing her tiara to fall off and break as it hit the stone floor.

"My t-tiara… you broke it," Kahlua said in between sobs. She raised her blades and swung them with so much power that it created a shockwave that broke the sound barrier, causing Tsukune, Moka, and Issa to lose their balance slightly. Moka regained her composure just in time to dodge another massive slash. Moka did a flying side kick fast enough to get past Kahlua's arm and her foot smashed into Kahlua's cheek, drawing some blood.

"Know your place!" Moka yelled as she did a spinning back kick to Kahlua's throat. She coughed up large amounts of blood, but nevertheless, she slowly walked towards Moka, her sharpened appendages dragging along the floor to create sparks. Then Kahlua started to run at superhuman speeds and the sparks on the floor turned into a trail of fire. She brought her enormous arm down, crushing the stone pillars and sending bits of brick flying everywhere.

Issa clapped his hands together, making a sound reminiscent of thunder. "That's enough you two. We still need to live in this castle, so try not to fuck it up anymore. I must say though, that fight was quite entertaining, but for now I do have this to say: Tsukune, you passed the test. You follow orders well, but I don't know if Moka's too happy about your obedience." Issa sat back down and continued "Kahlua, you may put your limiters back on now. And as for you two," Issa said as he looked at Tsukune and Moka. "Don't argue about the test or what anyone did, that's in the past now. I want both of you to reconcile and become mates already, or else. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Kahlua put her earrings back on and waved goodbye to everybody as she made off for her room. Tsukune turned to Moka, who looked like she had just gone through hell, and said "Moka, I'm sorry for everything. I would never do anything to hurt you in any way. If I wasn't being forced to do what I did, I would've said no each time, I can promise you that. Just please, find it in your heart to believe me, we've been through so much together and I don't want to leave you."

"Tsukune… I…" Moka tried to say, but her eyes teared up again. "I… love you with all my heart. And…" This time, she let the tears fall down her face. "And I want to be with you forever!" Tsukune and Moka ran up to each other and embraced in the other's warmth.

"No matter what, we'll be together, I promise," Tsukune said softly.

Moka tightened her grip on him whispered "You need to take a bath before we're together again though. You smell like sweat and fear."

"I guess you could say that," Tsukune chuckled. "C'mon, let's go back to your room."

"But the door's still broken."

"So what? It makes it more interesting, don't you think?"

Moka smiled and kissed him with as many emotions as she could fit onto her lips. Tsukune kissed back and picked her up bridal style and carried her off upstairs.

Issa sat there in his chair, a tiny smile snuck its way across his face. 'I hope my grandchildren aren't this crazy when they're teenagers,' he thought. He opened his laptop to check on his website, only to find the views increased to five million. 'Maybe I should get some videos of Tsukune with Moka.'

**A/N: Wow, Issa is a real pervert. So, yeah… that was my first fight scene, sorry if it's a little quick, but I'm trying my best here. Well, at least Tsukune and Moka are reunited. To be honest, I don't really plan anything out ahead of time, I'm just writing, so if there's any problems you guys have, be sure to tell me so I can fix them. I believe this is the only fanfic to have Tsukune X Kahlua, and even though it was temporary, I think that they made a really funny couple. Chapter 9 is being made, so don't worry. Anyway, please review, it inspires me to write more.**


	9. Litter boxes and secrets

**A/N: I'm sorry that this was a rather late update for me, I've just been really busy these past few days. As for Moka and Tsukune reuniting rather quickly, Issa specifically told them to reconcile immediately, so no need for confusion. **

XXX

"Did you clean yourself thoroughly, Tsukune?"

"Yes, I washed every inch of my body in soap and hot herbal water, just as you instructed."

"Good, I don't want to be reminded of what happened earlier in the middle of the night," Moka said while she slipped under her velvet bed sheets. Tsukune crawled in next to Moka and plopped his head down on the pillow. "Do you want to know something, Tsukune?"

"Is it something good, or bad?"

"I suppose it's good."

"Okay, you can tell me."

Moka draped her right arm over Tsukune's bare chest and played with his steel hair using her left hand. "We can go to the human world later in the morning; I got permission from the headmaster since my father is a Dark Lord. We'll be able to explain everything to your parents, if that's okay with you."

"Uh, sure it's okay, but don't you think that this might be a bit rushed? I mean, I know that I said that we should tell them the truth, but I think we should do it one step at a time," Tsukune said, causing Moka to narrow her eyes.

"The sooner, the better. I don't like to procrastinate; it's just not in my nature. Your parents will have to know sometime, so why not now?"

Tsukune sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll go visit my parents later. But I still don't know if they'll believe us."

"Then at least they'll believe that we're together," Moka said as she kissed Tsukune passionately on the lips.

XXX

Moka and Tsukune boarded the bus after saying their goodbyes to Issa and Kahlua, which turned out to be especially awkward for Tsukune when Kahlua 'accidentally' brushed her hand against his crotch. The bus driver did his trademark chuckle as they sped through the inter-dimensional tunnel, arriving shortly to the Aono residence.

"Are you ready, Tsukune?"

"I guess so. Let's just get this over with," Tsukune said as he rang the doorbell. The door opened and a woman with short brown hair and an orange apron stood in the doorway.

Her mouth was slightly open from shock and she took a few steps back. "Tsukune, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom it's me," Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-what happened to you? Your eyes and hair… And who is that young lady next to you?" Tsukune's mother questioned.

"Ah, how about we all go inside and have a seat? I'll explain everything," Tsukune said while pushing his mother slightly to the kitchen. Moka followed with her arms crossed, a few steps behind Tsukune. They all sat down at the table and Tsukune began "Mom, this is Moka Akashiya, you've met her before."

Mrs. Aono looked at her son with confusion. "But Moka had pink hair and green eyes, didn't she?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, it doesn't matter if you're going to believe me or not, but at least hear me out. Moka… is a vampire and she wore a rosary to create two personalities and the one you saw before was just… an illusion. This is the real Moka and we've become _really close_ over the past few days," Tsukune explained as best as he could.

"A v-vampire? She's a real vampire?"

Moka spoke up "Yes, we're both real vampires."

"B-both?" Mrs. Aono asked nervously. "Tsukune, what is she talking about?"

"Uh, well… I asked her to turn me into a vampire so that we could be together." His mom fainted with a thud and Tsukune tried to wake her back up.

After several moments of shaking her, Mrs. Aono finally came to and said "Tsukune, is all of that stuff true? You're both really vampires and you two are dating?"

"Yes, it's all true, I swear. We both love each other and we've already talked to Moka's father and he's okay with us being mates."

"Mates? You mean you two are making babies like a couple of sex fiends?" Mrs. Aono asked wearily.

"Um, yeah… we've been intimate. But please, you have to understand that I love Moka and we'll get married, I promise."

"Tsukune, just take Moka with you and wait in the living room. I need… to take this all in, so let me just relax," Mrs. Aono said as she rested her head on her hands. Tsukune and Moka obliged and sat down on the couch.

XXX

_Ring, ring, ring._

"What the hell do you want, Mikogami?"

"Ah, Issa, it's good to know that you're still as polite as ever, Hehehe."

"Just tell me what you called for already."

"I am in need of some precious… items that only you would have."

"You are the one hundredth person to ask me for more sex tapes of Tsukune and Kahlua. For your information, I doubt that anymore will be made with those two, but I might be able to get a couple with him and Moka."

"That's not exactly what I was looking for, but if you do happen to get another video…"

Issa interrupted him with "Alright you fap*-happy priest (**Fap****- **_**Verb**_**- To masturbate in which a "fap" sound is heard when the hand of a male makes quick contact with the base of the penis or scrotum**), if you weren't looking for videos, then what do you want?"

"It seems that your daughter and her friend Tsukune Aono need a pair of rosaries. I can't just have them flaunting their monster forms all around campus, so they need to at least follow the rules, Hehehe."

"That's strange; they didn't mention anything about it while they were here a few hours ago. Ah, but no harm done I suppose, they must've just forgot. Very well, I'll craft them a pair, but they won't be permanent like Moka's old one. I just don't have a sufficient amount of resources for them to be that powerful."

"That's fine, I'm sure it'll work out in the end. Oh, and Issa?"

"What?"

"Your daughter Kahlua has quite a bit of stamina," the headmaster chuckled as he hung up the phone.

XXX

"Okay, now let me get this straight; monsters are real and my son became one to be with this very beautiful vampire girl?"

"Yeah, that's right mom. I know that this is a lot to take in, but…"

Tsukune's mother interrupted him "No, no. If you're happy, then I'm happy. Your father should feel the same way when I tell him later. Why don't you two go and enjoy the rest of the day?"

"Alright, thanks for understanding, mom. Don't worry; we'll get out of your hair for a while," Tsukune said as he and Moka were walking out the door.

"Oh wait! Moka, could I talk to you for a moment? You know, girl talk?" Mrs. Aono asked.

"That's fine I suppose," Moka replied while the two females entered a different room.

Tsukune's mother leaned in close to Moka's ear and whispered "Did you two use protection?" Moka shook her head with a frown on her face. "Oh dear, you really need to have safe sex. I saw a program dealing with teen pregnancy and it had me worried when all you girls showed up a few weeks ago. Trust me, having a baby shouldn't be on your mind until you're done with school."

"Okay, Mrs. Aono, it's the least I can do to make you feel better about the situation. I swear to have safe sex with your son from now on and pleasure him all day, everyday," Moka said grinning as she walked off.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Moka ignored her as she walked out the front door with Tsukune and onto the bus.

"Take us back to the academy," Moka said to the bus driver, who chuckled slightly, then sped down the road to the dimensional tunnel. Tsukune was just looking out the window, staring intently at the multi-colored rippling effects surrounding the bus. Moka took a hold of his hand and asked "Is there something wrong, Tsukune?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Tsukune sighed, "Um, what did you talk to my mom about before?"

Moka hesitated for a moment but honestly said "Sex. She wanted to know if we had safe sex or not. I said no and then she told me to be more careful, so no worries. Besides, kissing and sucking can be fun too." She leaned in closer to his neck and placed her lips on a vein, slowly gliding her tongue across it. A moment later, Moka bit down slightly, but soon let go to allow the blood to flow freely on the outside. She lapped it up all while hazily looking up into Tsukune's eyes, which were closed in both pain and pleasure.

"Ah, M-moka… we're on the bus," Tsukune whispered while Moka continued to have fun.

"Don't you like it?"

"I… do like it, but we shouldn't do these kinds of things in public."

"I don't see the problem. If you like it, then you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Besides, you do love me, don't you?" Moka asked, clutching tightly to Tsukune's arm and pressing her breasts against him.

"Of course I love you! I don't want you to think that way. And, you're right; I shouldn't be ashamed of anything that I like." Tsukune smiled and brushed some hair out of Moka's face, slowly gliding his fingers across her soft skin. He planted a kiss on her forehead and embraced her warmly. Moka returned the embrace and rested her smiling face on Tsukune's shoulder.

"You can have some if you want," Moka whispered softly.

"Some of what?" Moka grabbed some of her silver hair and pushed it to the other side, exposing her neck to Tsukune's mouth. "Oh, that's _what_." He leaned down and slowly pierced her flesh, embedding his fangs into her bloodstream. Tsukune took only a mouthful of Moka's precious blood, but he still kept his mouth on her neck, lost in her sweet scent and the taste of her skin. Moka gasped in pleasure and kept her eyes closed as euphoria washed over her body, slowly gripping onto Tsukune tighter with each second.

"Ahem, if you two are finished, we're here," the bus driver said. Tsukune and Moka let go of each other and blushed slightly before quickly walking off the bus.

"Let's go back to my dorm and relax for now," Moka said as she walked hand in hand with Tsukune through the dead forest. They arrived a few minutes later and sat down on Moka's bed to watch some TV. Soon Moka leaned into Tsukune and took a hold of his hand. She pressed herself against him and they both fell back, Moka landing on top. She pinned Tsukune's hands down on either side of his head and brought her face down just a few inches above him. They both breathed heavily for a few seconds before Moka gave Tsukune a kiss on the lips and let go of his hands so she could glide her fingers across his pectoral muscles. Tsukune placed his now free hands on her back and slid them up and down to caress Moka as they kissed.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed out as they broke apart for some air.

"Wait right here, Tsukune. I need to go to the school store for some things. But when I get back… we can pick up where we left off," Moka said as she got up and went to the door.

"Alright, see you soon," Tsukune said while Moka closed the door behind her. He waited for a few moments before going over to her nightstand and picking up a little black book and the matching key. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but…" Tsukune said to himself. He flipped back to where he last left off and started to read.

_…The one that I hate the most is that annoying little witch, Yukari. She has the dumbest looking outfit I've ever seen. That stupid hat and cape just make me want to rip her apart, but I can't do that in front of anybody or else I might upset Tsukune. Then there's her horrible, shrieking voice that makes me want to staple my ears shut and dunk my head in holy water. By far, the worst part is when she mentions a threesome with her, Tsukune, and me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind having sex with Tsukune even though he's a human (maybe I can convince him to let me turn him into a vampire), but the part with another girl involved doesn't sound too good. I'm not bisexual, but even if I was, I would not do it with Yukari. The only other girl I would consider would be Omote (she is me after all, and she is quite pretty), but since that's not possible, I think I'll just try staying heterosexual. Ah, well… I doubt that Tsukune will have sex with me, let alone even kiss me, but at least he still talks to me._

Tsukune closed the diary and placed it back down and thought 'Yukari, huh? I didn't expect that at all, or the lesbian part. I didn't know that she wanted me so badly this whole time either, but at least we're together now.' He lied back on the bed and closed his eyes to take a nap in order to pass some time.

About twenty minutes had passed and Moka came back, smiling slightly when she saw Tsukune contently sleeping in her bed. She placed her groceries down on the floor and quietly pulled out a small box with the label 'ClearBlue' on it, putting it in the bathroom. Moka smirked when she also took out a few packs of condoms and placed them on her nightstand. She walked over to where Tsukune was sleeping and lied down next to him, trying her best not to wake him. Moka coiled an arm over his chest and planted a kiss on his right cheek before nuzzling her head into him and closing her eyes.

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened and he saw Moka cuddling up to him, so he placed a quick peck on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her silver hair. "We sure do sleep a lot, huh?" Tsukune softly said to Moka's sleeping form.

"Shut up and hold me," Moka breathed out with her eyes still closed. Tsukune wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close to himself. "You know, it's only one o'clock, so we still have a few hours before we need to go to sleep for school tomorrow," Moka said.

"Did you want to do anything in particular?"

"Now that you mention it…" Moka said as she reached over and grabbed a pack of condoms.

XXX

The next morning…

"Just wait for me, I need to use to bathroom," Moka told Tsukune, who nodded his head. She closed and locked the bathroom door and opened the small 'ClearBlue' box, pulling out a little device with some tiny pictures on it. Moka sat down on the toilet with the device in her left hand, placing it just under her vagina. When she finished, she shook it a little bit and waited a few moments before staring at the little screen. "Not pregnant… well, I guess I'll tell him later." Moka washed her hands and walked out to find Tsukune waiting for her by the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Moka said. She held his hand tightly as they walked out to the academy, not even aware of Mizore hiding in a tree.

"Ruby got the package, right Kurumu?" Mizore asked quietly into a walkie-talkie.

The device buzzed back "Yes she got it a few minutes ago, so we'll get him tonight as soon as he's alone. Make sure that you don't get caught, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I need to leave now, they're getting closer." With that, Mizore dashed away to school silently. The rest of the school day dragged on as usual, but Tsukune noticed that Moka seemed to be acting more clingy than usual. Whenever they had a class together, Moka would always inch her desk closer to his and stare intently in his direction. In the hallways, she would clasp onto Tsukune's arm very tightly and not care if it hurt him. The strangest part of it all was when one of them had to use bathroom, mostly due to the fact that Moka would either drag Tsukune into the Girls bathroom or follow him into the Boys bathroom.

"Hey Moka, are you feeling okay today?" Tsukune asked, trying not to show any pain from Moka's vicious hand holding.

"Yeah, I just get got a strange feeling this morning that something might happen, that's all."

"Ah, well we're both vampires, so I think that we can handle ourselves. Listen, I uh, need to go to my room and clean, so… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tsukune said and gave Moka a kiss on her cheek.

"That's… fine I suppose," Moka said and they both walked off to their respective dorms.

Tsukune made it back to his room and plopped down on his bed. "Whew, Moka's acting very strange lately, and it's wearing me out." A knock at his door made Tsukune slowly get back up and answer it. In the doorway, Kurumu stood looking very happy.

"Tsukune, I need your help, it's really important, so hurry!" Kurumu said quickly and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room.

They moved quickly for some time before Tsukune asked "What do you need help with exactly?"

"Well… close your eyes for a moment and then I'll tell you." Tsukune did as instructed and crossed his arms. Mizore quietly snuck out of a bush and crept over to them. Kurumu pulled out a rosary and held it an inch in front of Tsukune. Kurumu put the rosary on Tsukune and a brief blue light appeared, making him revert to his human form. Mizore stuck out her hand and froze Tsukune solid, and then helped Kurumu carry Tsukune off.

XXX

Ms. Nekonome was in essence, a half cat and half woman, making some of her habits rather… feline. For instance, she did not use a toilet, instead replacing it with a very large litter box that was filled with hot feces and urine. Like all litter boxes, it had to be changed eventually, so that's just what she did. Ms. Nekonome picked up her enormous box and walked over to the nearest dumpster, opening it up and pouring the sandy contents onto the other heaps of garbage. "Meow… I really need to learn how to use a toilet, because this is just getting too smelly for me," the cat woman muttered to herself. Little did the teacher know was that the very fresh, and very warm, contents found their way to a large block of ice. It began to melt slowly and out popped Yukari.

"Ewwww! It smells like fermented herring dipped in cat piss!" (**A/N: Does anyone get the reference?**) Yukari dusted herself off and climbed out of the dumpster, holding her nose the whole time. "Oh no! I have to warn Moka!" Yukari exclaimed and then ran off.

XXX

Tsukune woke up chained to a bed and surrounded by Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby. From what Tsukune could gather, they were all naked and seemed to be inching closer. He tried to break the chains, but when he saw the rosary around his neck, his eyes widened in disbelief. Tsukune was about to speak but was silenced by Kurumu's lips and he soon felt his penis get grabbed by a pair of cold hands. Ruby started to grind herself against his side as Mizore plunged her whole head onto his cock, his whimpers fading away into Kurumu's mouth.

XXX

Yukari banged on Moka's door frantically. She finally got Moka to open the door, who rolled her red eyes at seeing the obnoxious little witch. "What do you want?"

"Moka, Tsukune's in danger! Kurumu and Mizore plan on kidnapping him and basically rape him!"

Moka's eyes widened and she angrily asked "Where the hell are they?"

"Probably in Kurumu's room, so let's go!" They both ran off to find Tsukune before it was too late.

XXX

Kurumu broke away from Tsukune and hazily looked into his eyes. "_Love charm,_" Kurumu chanted a few times. Tsukune finally stopped resisting and just lied there with all three girls on top of him. "Do you want us, Tsukune?"

"Y-yes, I want each of you." They all smirked and went back to what they were doing. A loud bang was heard and Ruby looked over to the now busted door and saw Moka enveloped in crimson monster energy, holding Yukari as a battering ram.

"You all have five seconds before I rip your ovaries out and feed them to Gin," Moka said sadistically. Ruby reached for the backup rosary under the bed and lunged at Moka, a bad choice on the witch's part. Moka grabbed Ruby by the throat and crushed her windpipe, which led to a pain and pleasure filled gasp from the masochist. She dropped Ruby to the floor, not noticing the rosary she still clutched in her hand. Moka slowly walked over to Mizore and swiftly took a hold of her lavender hair, her other hand grabbing Kurumu's hair.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Yukari fearfully asked.

"Teach them their places of course," Moka said angrily as she tied Kurumu to a chair and then proceeded to drag Mizore into the kitchen.

"N-no, please, I'm sorry!" Mizore cried, but Moka just ignored her. Moka pinned Mizore's face to the stove and slowly turned the knob…


	10. Show me how much you love me

…Suddenly Yukari ran to them and spoke up "Moka, that's enough! You almost killed Ruby and you're about to viciously maim Mizore! Please, they've learned their places!"

"No, Kurumu hasn't been taught her place, now has she?" Moka muttered as she dropped Mizore to the ground before she got too seriously burned. Kurumu struggled in her restraints while Moka walked closer and closer. Yukari tried to stop her, but Moka brushed her aside and finally came up to Kurumu. "I have the strangest feeling that you created this little plan. If I'm wrong, then please tell me." Kurumu stayed silent and looked around her room, witnessing the destruction. She saw Ruby on the floor barely breathing and having blood slowly ooze out of her mouth. Then she saw Mizore curled into a ball, clutching her now crimson face and crying her eyes out.

"Just… get it over with already," Kurumu said quietly. Moka ripped off the succubus' restraints and hoisted her into the air by her neck.

"I do have one question though; why did you do this?" Moka asked as she tightened her grip.

"Because you're not the right choice for Tsukune. You took away his humanity, you drank his blood daily, and you were always so mean to everyone. Besides that, you're downright vicious," Kurumu mumbled while looking at the floor.

Moka's scarlet eyes twitched violently and she yelled "How dare you! He asked me to change him! Also, it wasn't _me _who would steal his blood everyday since our first year! And if I'm so mean and vicious, then why did Tsukune make love to me several times?"

"He… made love to you? Tsukune and you had sex multiple times?" Kurumu wearily asked.

Moka smirked. "That's right, he fucked me everyday since we first started going out. How does that make you feel? To find out that your 'destined one' was pounding away at another girl while you were blissfully unaware, too busy making plans to win him over. It hurts, doesn't it? I bet that it hurts right here…" Moka raised a fist and punched Kurumu directly at her heart, sending her flying into a closet, soon followed by a loud crash.

The silver haired vampire walked over to Tsukune's chained body and looked at his sealed form. She placed a hand on the metallic rosary and tugged a bit, causing his vampiric features to return. She nudged Tsukune out of his _Love charm _and he slowly came back to his senses. "What… happened? One minute I was talking with Kurumu and now I'm here… Wait, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tsukune frantically cried out as he was wiggling around in the chains. He looked at all the carnage around the room and then looked at Moka, who leaned down to rip off the chains. "Moka… did you…?"

"Yes, I did do all of this, but you have to understand that they were going to… have their way with you." Tsukune slowly got up and found some of his ragged clothes, putting them on while looking at all the injured girls. "You probably hate me now, don't you? I mean, I nearly killed all of them, so it's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore." Moka hung her head and sighed "I'm sorry Tsukune; I should've had more control, but seeing them… and what they were doing… I couldn't help it. It was like an instinct to…"

Tsukune interrupted her with "Stop." She looked up at him and he moved closer to her. "You don't need to apologize for saving me. I know that this was a little extreme, but if it was me saving you from a bunch of guys, I would've done the same." Moka smiled slightly and closed the distance on Tsukune, hugging him tightly as if he'd evanesce if she let go.

"Tsukune, what should we do with them?"

"Well, I guess we should call the nurse to make sure that they're okay." Tsukune let go of Moka, much to her dismay, and walked over to Yukari, who was just sitting there on the ground. "Yukari, thanks for telling Moka about this, though I don't know if we're all still going to be friends."

"Do I get a reward for helping?"

"Err… what do you want exactly?"

"A three-"

Moka cut her off "No." Yukari pouted and crossed her arms in disappointment, but Tsukune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I can give you something that is almost like a threesome. Here…" Tsukune said as he wrote down some information on a piece of a paper.

"What do I do with this username and password?"

"Just go on this website called 'LovelyFangs' and login. You'll get free access to all the videos there and… I think you'll like it."

"What's on the website?" Tsukune leaned in close to her and whispered some information into her ear, causing Yukari's eyes to widen and a deep blush to appear on her face. She ran from Kurumu's room to get to the nearest computer.

"Hey Moka, look at this."

"What is it?" She asked as Tsukune squatted near Ruby.

"It looks like another rosary, probably intended for you. What do you want to do with it?"

"Take it with you for now, and then we'll figure it out later." Tsukune nodded and he put the rosary in his pocket. They left Kurumu's room and told the school nurse to check up on the girls, and then went back to Moka's room.

"So… about this rosary…" Tsukune began to say.

"What about it? You have the opportunity to bring the other Moka back, so what do you want to do?" Tsukune tightened his grip around the holy object and stared at its red gem.

"I… miss her, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to leave you either. It's true that I loved her first, but I love you in a way that I can't really explain," Tsukune said as he placed his right hand on the side of Moka's black choker, slowly undoing it. He took off her choker and placed it on the nightstand, followed by the rosary. "I love you for who you are, not what you hide behind, Moka."

Moka blinked a few times to try to remedy her now glassy eyes. "Tsukune…" She placed her hands on each side of his head and kissed him with intense fervor as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Moka kept driving forward, eventually having the both of them land on her crimson bed. She broke apart and stared into his soft red eyes. "Show me how much you love me…" He grasped onto the back of Moka's head and returned her passionate kiss from before, soon rolling her over so that he was on top. Tsukune began to undo her school jacket and blouse as he continued to kiss her. Moka's cherry lip gloss was driving his taste buds insane, forcing Tsukune to cock his head to the side slightly, and thus driving the kiss deeper. He pulled back slightly for some air, but he soon saw Moka with her jacket and blouse completely open, revealing her vermillion bra that complemented her eyes very nicely.

"Moka… perfection doesn't deserve to describe you." Moka raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Then how would you describe me?"

"As mine…" Tsukune whispered as he kissed her neck lightly, before biting down into her smooth skin. Moka placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes in pleasure, her mouth slightly open as a few moans escaped her.

"Ah, ah… Tsukune!" Moka cried out, wanting to have him do a little… more. She instinctively started to grind himself against him, which made Tsukune take the hint. He pulled his head back to look at his mate, who was breathing heavily, indicated by her chest quickly moving up and down. Tsukune's eyes followed her heavenly breasts as they moved along with her breathing, her bra barely containing them. Moka slowly opened one eye to see what Tsukune was doing, but when she saw him just staring at her breasts she placed both of her hands over them and slowly undid the clasp. She took her time in order to tease Tsukune to his breaking point.

Moka finally finished and before Tsukune could say anything, she reached up and grabbed his head to kiss him once again. Moka let her left hand sneak down to unbutton Tsukune's shirt and she managed to pull off his jacket and undershirt to expose his nicely sculpted body. Tsukune used one of his hands to pull her skirt down and threw it aside on the floor. Moka did a similar action when she got her hand down to Tsukune's pants and got them off to leave him in just his boxers. He slid her arms out of her school top and bra so that she was only wearing some red panties. Then at the same time, they pulled each other's last articles of clothing off, leaving them both completely naked. They both pulled back from their kiss to admire one another's bodies.

Tsukune took one of the condoms from Moka's nightstand and put it on his erection, and then slowly moved over to Moka's opening. He began to push in as Moka arched her back up and rested her legs on his shoulders. She grabbed her own breasts to increase the already unbearable pleasure as Tsukune picked up his pace. He put each one of his hands on her smooth thighs while he continued to rock his hips back and forth. Moka decided it wasn't worth trying to stifle her moans so she let her cries of bliss flow out like a symphony, which made Tsukune quicken his movements even more. Tsukune kept going, sometimes pulling completely out and then back in, driving Moka insane with ecstasy.

Moka let her right hand go off her breasts and slowly placed it at her clitoris, rubbing slowly with her middle finger and crying out Tsukune's name. Hearing his name being screamed made Tsukune smile slightly and squeeze Moka's thighs together to double the stimulation that was almost already too much to hold in. After a few more moments of his thrusts he could feel his release coming very soon. "Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he went in one last time and ejaculated into the condom, soon pulling out and taking the condom off. Moka took her legs off his shoulders and pulled Tsukune's head just in front of her.

"Tsukune," she said and rolled him over onto his back. "Were you… serious when you said that you love this me more?"

"Of course I was serious. I'm here with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Not even with…"

"Not even with the other Moka. Through everything that we've endured so far as a couple, I doubt that any other girl would have pulled it off as well as you have." Moka rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at his smiling face and began to tear up. Moka could care less about her pride and decided it wasn't worth bottling up her emotions anymore, letting her tears of joy trickle over Tsukune's body. Tsukune caressed her silky hair with one hand as the other hand slid up and down her back.

She finally stopped crying and soon began to move her head closer to his. Moka pressed her lips to his cheek and then nuzzled her face against his. She then brought her right leg over to cover part of Tsukune's leg and placed her right arm over his chest, all while using his bicep as a pillow. "You're going to stay in my room from now on, Tsukune."

"Don't I already?"

"Well now it's official." With that, Moka brought her hand up and turned Tsukune's head so that he faced her. She leaned in and locked her lips with his, never wanting to let go.

XXX

The next day…

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were not seen at all that day, most likely spending their time in the nurse's office. Yukari was also nowhere to be found, although some people claimed she passed out in her room after watching certain… videos for hours on end. Moka once again clung onto Tsukune, however this time it was because she became very protective over him since the incident last night. The clinginess became so bad that any girl (or guy) that talked to Tsukune got a roundhouse kick to the face. Tsukune tried to tell Moka to stop, but she only agreed to not kick any teachers, which left Tsukune and Moka to sit alone in many of their classes.

Lunch eventually came and yet again, Tsukune and Moka were the only ones at their table. "Moka, did you really have to injure half the student body?"

"Yes." Tsukune face-palmed himself, but Moka continued "Do you want to be kidnapped again?"

"Well no, but…"

"Then just let me protect you. I don't want to lose you, Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed "Fine, you win."

"I _always _win, Tsukune," Moka whispered seductively into his ear. She then bit down on his neck to take his precious blood.

XXX

Issa's throne room…

"Kahlua, come take a look at this!" Issa yelled.

Kahlua skipped over to her father and asked "What's wrong daddy?"

He turned his laptop over to her and said "My website has ten million views, but after that, people have stopped watching. I've almost reached my goal, but I require more videos to satisfy these perverts. That's where you come in. I need you to find Tsukune and get him to do another video with you or Moka, then return here at once. Here, take this camcorder and go."

Kahlua took the small device and exclaimed "Yay! More playtime with Tsukune! I won't let you down daddy!" She then made her way out of the castle and into one of Issa's many black limousines, instructing the driver to go to Yokai Academy.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh! I know this chapter was a bit shorter most of my more recent ones, but don't worry, they'll get juicier! Read and review!**


	11. Revenge is a dish best served steamy

**A/N: Wow, my first story has about 20,000 views, thanks a lot guys! Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the porn, uh I mean story…**

XXX

"Well, that's all my clothes, Moka. Are you sure they will fit in your dresser?"

"Just stuff them in already." Tsukune sighed, but he continued to move his things into Moka's dorm. "Oh I almost forgot, I took a… test and I want to show you the results," Moka said as she walked into the bathroom. She returned a few seconds later with her pregnancy test and walked up to Tsukune. "Here."

Tsukune examined it and said "So, you're not pregnant?"

"That's correct." Moka leaned in close and then whispered "Although… that very well may change sooner or later."

XXX

"Ah, Yokai Academy! I haven't been here in… wait, I've never been here. In fact, I don't think I've ever gone to school in my life," Kahlua said as she walked towards the academy gates. "Okay, I need to find Tsukune. So he should be in the Boys Dorm! But where…? Ah hah!" Kahlua exclaimed as she ran at full speed through (emphasis on 'through') the dormitory. She kicked in every door in sight, creating some very awkward moments with each of the students.

XXX

"Hey, isn't that the porn star from the website LovelyFangs?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, she does look familiar. But it's pretty hard to tell while she's crashing through all that concrete."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"She's running right at us…" Kahlua smashed into the onlookers without even noticing, sending them flying into oblivion.

XXX

"Oh darn, he's not here! Maybe he's in Moka's room!" With that, Kahlua took off once again; ready to bring destruction to the female population.

XXX

"Eek! Get out of my room!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kahlua said frantically.

"Ah! You saw me naked!"

"I've seen worse!" Kahlua exclaimed.

"Meow! You scared away my dinner!"

"Canaries aren't food!" Kahlua yelled.

"Hey baby…"

"Why is a werewolf with a camera in the Girls Dorm?" This went on for a while, until she finally came to the last door. When Kahlua looked at what was on the door, she slapped herself. "Oh, who would've thought her name would be on it?" _Knock, knock, knock _"Moka?" _Knock, knock, knock _"Moka?" _Knock, knock, knock _"Moka?" (**A/N: Reference, anyone?**)

Moka finally answered the door, albeit very annoyed. "Kahlua, why are you here?"

"Oh Moka! Daddy sent me!" Without even an invitation, she walked right past Moka and stopped when she saw Tsukune. "Tsukune!"

"Huh? Oof!" Kahlua tackled him onto the bed and squeezed to her heart's content.

"Ahem, Kahlua… do you remember the last thing I said to you?" Moka asked as she walked closer to her.

"Um, goodbye?"

"Before that."

"Know your place?"

"Try again."

"Die you bitch?"

"One more time."

"Touch Tsukune again and I will not hesitate to murder you?"

"Bingo." Kahlua let go of Tsukune but stood her ground.

"No, no, Moka. Daddy ordered me to come here, and you wouldn't want to upset him, would you?" Moka paused for moment, but then shuddered away in fear.

"What happens if he's upset?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, the last guy who disobeyed daddy left the castle with legs where his arms should have been and with arms where his legs should've been," Kahlua said.

"That poor man…"

"Man? I don't think we can call him a man after what daddy did with those safety-scissors."

"Okay, Kahlua… what did father want you to do?" Moka asked.

"Well, he gave me this camcorder and told me to get some videos of you two going at it like rabbits!"

"Kahlua, you're a grown woman. Why don't you move out of the castle, get married and find your own place so you don't have to take orders from father anymore?"

"Well, I like the castle! Besides, I haven't really met anyone that I would want to be married to."

"What about Miyabi?"

"No way! He wasn't very fun at all! The only game he would play was house!"

"So there's no one else then?" Moka asked.

"Now that you mention it… there might be one person I would marry." With that, Kahlua bent down on one knee and gingerly grabbed Tsukune's hand. "Tsukune, will you…"

"Knock it off!" Moka yelled and slapped her hand away.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, you need to do this video with Tsukune."

"But I don't really want to be on a porn site," Moka said.

"Then I'll do it!"

"No!"

"Hey, it's either me or you, so make your choice."

Tsukune walked over to Moka and held her hand. "Moka, I will do it with you."

"Tsukune!"

"I know it's not ideal, but I don't want to cheat on you."

Moka sighed, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Oh goody! Now, both of you undress!" Tsukune and Moka reluctantly took off their clothes and went over to the crimson bed. Kahlua followed them and started filming with the gray camcorder. Tsukune reached over and grabbed a condom, but Kahlua slapped it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on a condom?"

"You can't do that! The audience wants it all natural!" Tsukune shook his head but continued to go next to Moka. He grabbed onto Moka's breasts and squeezed a few times, eliciting some moans from her. He then put his mouth over her left nipple and swirled his tongue around her areola, all while moving his pointer and middle finger in and out of her vagina. Tsukune brought his face up to Moka's and locked lips with her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and he started to wrestle with her mouth muscle. Moka brought her hands up to Tsukune's head and grabbed his steel hair, digging her nails into his scalp as he continued to simultaneously kiss and finger her.

She moaned into his mouth and nipped at Tsukune's lower lip to draw some blood, which she lapped up quickly. When they broke apart, a string of bloody saliva was connecting them, which disappeared when Tsukune brought his head back quickly to continue his attack on Moka's breasts. He squeezed her with his one free hand while the other was busy playing with her clitoris. "Tsukune… more!" Moka cried. He complied and rolled over to his left side and pulled Moka's right leg up, exposing her wet pussy. Tsukune placed his dick at her entrance, pushing in slowly and rocking his hips back and forth, making Moka let out a few moans. After a few more moments of thrusting into Moka, Kahlua walked up to them.

"Stop! You're doing it all wrong!" Kahlua said accusingly.

Tsukune pulled out of Moka and asked "What am I doing wrong?"

"You need to spice it up a bit. Here, take the camcorder and watch," Kahlua said as she handed him the device and slipped out of her dress quickly and jumped onto Moka before she could react. "Give the audience what _they_ want, not what _you_ want," Kahlua stated as she pinned Moka down and smashed her lips against her, ignoring Moka's cries of protest. Tsukune stood in awe as Kahlua grinded herself against Moka and grabbed her breasts while continuing to kiss her.

'There is nothing on this planet that is hotter,' Tsukune thought as he instinctively reached down to stroke his own penis.

"Moka, stop resisting! You know you like it!" Kahlua exclaimed as she broke for air.

"I'm not fond of incest or homosexuality!"

"Too bad!" Moka struggled slightly, but Kahlua held firm with her legs on either side of Moka and her breasts pressed down onto Moka's breasts. "Tsukune put the camcorder on the dresser and get over here!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Tsukune said as he frantically put the camcorder down facing the bed and ran over to the two girls. He crawled over to them and Kahlua grabbed his face and kissed him aggressively, but Moka would not give up so easily, so she pulled Kahlua away and planted her lips on Tsukune's. Moka pushed him over onto his back and positioned herself over his cock, plunging down on him as she looked menacingly at Kahlua.

"He's mine and mine alone!" Moka screamed as she continued to ride Tsukune.

"We need to share him for this video!" Kahlua cried while Moka kept moving up and down. Kahlua sat on top of Tsukune's face and rubbed her vagina against him, forcing him to eat her out. Moka's eyes were filled with pure bloodlust at seeing Kahlua having Tsukune lick her, so she tackled her off of him and ended up on the other side of the bed.

"I told you that I'm not sharing!" Moka growled as she started to throttle Kahlua back and forth vigorously. Tsukune didn't bother intervening, most likely because it would end very poorly for him. Kahlua grabbed Moka back and they rolled around on the bed, eventually ending up on the floor.

"Tsukune needs to have sex with us both for this to work for daddy!"

"Like hell he does!" Tsukune watched from the safety of the bed, slightly wishing that Moka would just let it happen. Kahlua ended up on top and reached for Tsukune, pulling him down onto the floor with her and Moka. Tsukune was on his back next to Moka, and then Kahlua spread her weight out over both of them, not even budging from Moka's attempts at freedom.

"Now, you are going to let me do this with Tsukune, or I will get Kokoa to come in here and make lesbian love to you!"

"_You_ already did that to me! You can't have Tsukune no matter what you threaten me with!"

"What if I were to call Akua and tell her that you wanted to marry her right now?"

"Oh, on second thought, we could share Tsukune for just this once."

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out.

"Tsukune, you don't know how obsessed Akua is with me. She would try to kill father in order to even kiss me. It's pretty weird."

"Yay! Go start making out with Tsukune while I get his penis!" Kahlua exclaimed and then bobbed her head up and down Tsukune's shaft. Moka glared daggers at Kahlua, but she reluctantly let her continue as Tsukune started to French kiss her. Moka was lost in Tsukune's mouth, his taste completely making her melt into him.

XXX

Kokoa's room…

"Ko-buddy! Did you spy on Moka yet?"

"No mistress Kokoa! But your sister Kahlua is here! We!" Kokoa's eyes widened with fear and she curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"W-where is sh-she?"

"The Girls Dorm! Probably looking for Moka! We!" Kokoa slowly got up, and looked out the window, noticing the destruction, but she also noticed that Moka's room looked intact.

"K-kahlua is p-probably in th-there…" Kokoa said nervously as she made for the door.

"Where are you going, We?!"

"I n-need to f-face my f-fears in order to s-see Moka."

"Shall I come with you, We?"

"No, just w-wait right here. I'll be r-right b-back."

XXX

As Tsukune was kissing Moka, he would occasionally hear death threats towards Kahlua coming out of Moka's mouth, making him a bit nervous. Kahlua, on the other hand, was having a field day with Tsukune's genitals since she was sucking, licking, rubbing, and fondling the poor boy. Then Kahlua got… assertive. She crawled up to Tsukune's face and nudged Moka aside a bit in order to have her make out session with him.

Moka growled slightly, but Kahlua didn't care and she began to open mouth Tsukune, locking her tongue all over his. Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck and drank deeply to get her mind off of what was happening a few inches to the right.

Tsukune finally broke from Kahlua and he grabbed onto Moka's ass, making her let go of his neck and gasp slightly. He positioned himself so that he only saw Moka's back, ass, and the back of her head, which in turn made Moka grab onto the edge of her bed sheets. Tsukune penetrated her ass and kept thrusting upwards as he rubbed her vagina with his left hand. "Ah!" Moka screamed in pleasure as Tsukune continued to fuck her anally.

"Oh Tsukune…" Kahlua whispered as she ended up behind him and bit down on the left side of his neck and pressed her boobs into his back. The combination of his anal sex with Moka, and Kahlua beginning to grind her pussy against him, made Tsukune near his breaking point.

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed out as he still pounded away from behind. Moka soon felt Tsukune pull out of her, much to her dismay, but he continued to rub her a few more times and she came all over his hand with a sexy moan. Kahlua took this opportunity to turn Tsukune around and face her, pulling him down shortly after and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Come on in, Tsukune…" Kahlua purred. He stared at her gorgeous tanned body for a few moments until Moka turned his head and captured him in a hungry kiss. Moka placed her hands on both sides of his face and pressed deeply into his mouth with her tongue. Meanwhile Kahlua pulled Tsukune into her vagina using her legs, but Tsukune picked up where she left off and rammed into her again and again. Tsukune put his right hand on Moka's butt and would occasionally squeeze throughout their kiss, while his left hand snuck over to Kahlua's left breast, groping her slightly as he plowed into her.

Tsukune could feel it building up down there, a sensation that both Moka and Kahlua have brought about many times. Moka broke away from Tsukune for a brief moment, but as she did so, Tsukune bit down on her neck with great enthusiasm. After both thrusting into Kahlua for some time and drinking Moka's blood, Tsukune could no longer hold it in. "Tsukune!" Kahlua and Moka both cried out at the same time. He let go of Moka and pulled out of Kahlua just in time in order to release his seed all over her stomach and chest, right before the door slammed open.

"Don't worry Moka, I'll save you!" Kokoa screamed as she burst into the room and stared dumbstruck at the scene that lay before her.

"Kokoa, get out of here!" Moka screamed.

Kahlua added in "Yes Kokoa, foursomes aren't happening today, but maybe I can get back to you on…"

"Kahlua!" Moka yelled.

Kokoa angrily questioned "Moka, why are you having sex with Tsukune and Kahlua?!"

"That's none of your concern! Now get out before I teach you your place!" Ignoring her words, Kokoa marched forward until she reached Tsukune.

"I bet you tricked them into this, didn't you?!"

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"What country are you from?"

"What?"

"'What' isn't any country I've ever heard of! Do they speak Japanese in 'What'?"

"What?"

"Japanese, motherfucker! Do you speak it?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then you know the words I'm saying to you?"

"Yes!"

"Describe what the hell happened here!"

"W-what?"

"Say what again! Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker! Say what one more goddamn time!"

"I-it's… it's a threesome!"

"Go on!"

"For a porn video!"

"Are you trying to make them your bitches?"

"What?"

Kokoa smacked him right across the cheek and yelled "Are, you, trying, to make them your bitches?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you fuck them like bitches?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Yes, you, did! You fucked my sisters like bitches!" (**A/N: Again, reference anyone?**) At hearing this, Moka got up and furiously lifted Kokoa up by her collar.

Moka shook her back and forth and yelled "Now you apologize to Tsukune right now, or I swear to almighty God I will beat your ass to Kingdom Come!"

"Okay, Tsukune I'm sorry! But Moka, I tried to save you from being raped by him! Why are you threatening me?"

"Maybe I wanted to have sex with him because he's going to be my mate!"

"Then why is Kahlua here?"

"She came here to film it because father wanted to put it on a porn website! And for whatever reason, she jumped right in and joined us!"

"Excuse me, but I jumped in because you two were not spicing it up," Kahlua stated.

"Fine, whatever! Now Kokoa, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"B-but, Moka…"

"GO!" Moka screamed as she dropped Kokoa, who ran out of the room cursing Tsukune to a very painful existence. Moka sat down on her bed to rub her temples while Kahlua went up to the camcorder and stopped it. "Okay now Kahlua; please get out of here while I'm still able to think clearly."

"Oh alright… But can I at least wash myself off first?"

"Yes, just go!" Kahlua skipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, only to scream in pure agony a few seconds later.

"She forgot to use the herbs, didn't she?" Tsukune asked as he sat down next to Moka.

"She always forgets to use the herbs," Moka sighed.

"Should we help her?"

"You want to go into the shower without any herbs and with a naked Kahlua?"

"I see your point…"

"She'll figure out how to turn it off eventually." Kahlua's screams went on for several minutes while Moka and Tsukune put their clothes back on and began to twiddle their fingers.

"I really think we should go get her now," Tsukune said as he stood up.

"But we have no protection from the water."

"Moka, it's your sister!"

"She raped you over a dozen times, Tsukune."

"Granted she was a bit twisted, but we still can't let her die!" Tsukune ran into the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels before opening the shower curtain. He wrapped his hand in one of the towels and stuck it in the shower to turn it off and then grabbed onto a very weak Kahlua. A few stray droplets hit his face and left some red marks, but he pulled her out onto the bathroom floor, trying his best not to look at her glistening female assets. She was sparking violently, but he managed to put a towel over her and dry most of her body. Kahlua was still sparking for some reason, but when Tsukune realized it, he blushed profusely. While the towel managed to get most of the water off of her, she was still quite wet around her more… feminine features.

"Ahhhh!" Kahlua screamed in pain as the electricity refused to stop. Tsukune gulped and bent down over her, placing his hand on the towel and slowly rubbing her down. His towel covered hand glided over her vagina and he rubbed around her inner thighs, creating some interesting noises that Moka fortunately had not heard.

'Oh her hair's also wet, great,' Tsukune thought as he finished up around her nether regions. He took another towel and scrubbed through her blonde locks, eventually wrapping it around so that her hair would dry on its own. Tsukune lifted her up and carried her out to the bed, where he gently put her down and stood next to Moka.

"You know, this all could've been avoided if you didn't cum all over her," Moka said harshly.

"Sorry… Well, at least I got her out." Moka sighed and looked over at the burn marks on Tsukune's face.

"Even as a vampire, you still act like that selfless human I met two years ago," Moka said a bit softer and lightly placed a hand on his cheek. "Why are you so kind and forgiving?"

"Because I'm too lucky to be mean," Tsukune said as he pecked Moka on the lips.

"Luck? I don't believe in luck, Tsukune."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"I believe that there's quite a bit of time that I need to make up for being sealed."

"Then should we… you know, go out on a date or something later?"

"I'd like that, Tsukune. But we can't just leave Kahlua here."

"Yeah, I know." Tsukune walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kahlua, looking at her toweled body. "When do you think she'll feel better?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it could take anywhere from a few minutes to few hours depending on how bad it is."

Tsukune placed a hand on Kahlua's shoulder and whispered "Get better soon, Kahlua."

XXX

One hour later…

Kahlua woke up on Moka's bed in a slight daze and yawned very loudly. She rubbed her eyes for a bit before noticing that she was wrapped up in towels. Kahlua looked around for a few seconds and saw Tsukune next to her on the bed, smiling slightly. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were taking a shower but didn't use any herbs and I pulled you out then dried you off," Tsukune said.

"Well that was pretty silly of me, huh?" Tsukune nodded and soon got up, but Kahlua held his hand down. "Um, thanks for saving me, Tsukune. I don't know how I could repay you."

"There's no need to repay me. I'm just happy that you're okay." Tsukune gave her another smile and walked into the kitchen where Moka was attempting to use the microwave. Kahlua stayed on the bed, blushing furiously from his smile.

'I think I'm really in love," she thought.

**A/N: Oh my, Kahlua sure is the wildcard, isn't she? By the way, the references were from The Big Bang Theory and Pulp Fiction, both of which I do not own. Please leave your comments and concerns so that I'm inspired to write more!**


	12. Complicated vampires

**A/N: Kahlua falling in love with Tsukune? Moka trying to use a microwave? Tsukune successfully asking Moka out on a date? What else could I possibly pull out of my ass? To be honest, I don't even know. To anyone who realized what the references were in the last chapter without reading the Author's Note, I commend thee. Next article of discussion: why do people keep demanding that I write lemons with Akua and Tsukune? She's a lesbian for God's sake who loves Moka, not Tsukune! But I suppose if people really want it, I'll think of something that will make some of you laugh, some of you cry, and some of you to criticize my writing (although people weren't complaining over the internet porn idea, so I guess I'm not that bad). My rant is now over. **

XXX

'Tsukune stayed next to me this whole time to make sure that I was okay?' Kahlua thought as she stood up from Moka's bed and put her dress back on. 'Why does he have to be with Moka? What if… he got me pregnant from all our sex? Would he be with me then?'

"Hey Kahlua, are you sure that you're okay to move around?" Tsukune asked as he walked back in from the kitchen.

Kahlua's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. "Oh I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" 'He really does care about me!' she thought.

Moka suddenly walked in with a pot filled to the brim with a black substance and said "Tsukune, I made curry for you, now eat it."

"Ah… sure thing Moka. Oh Kahlua, did you plan on staying longer or are you going back?"

"I… don't want to leave, but daddy told me to come back right away. So I guess I'll go now," Kahlua said softly and gave Moka a hug goodbye. She then walked over to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Thanks again, Tsukune."

Kahlua was delighted when Tsukune hugged back a bit tighter and said "Not a problem, Kahlua." She grabbed the camcorder and walked out of Moka's room, soon heading back to the limousine. "Is it me, or is Kahlua a bit less… spontaneous?"

"Maybe she's just a little shaken up over the shower thing," Moka said as she poured the 'curry' onto a plate with rice. "Now eat up, Tsukune."

Tsukune went over to the 'food' and gulped. "L-looks delicious, Moka. But what ingredients did you use to make it move?"

"I don't know. I just put in whatever looked spicy or hot." Tsukune slowly put a spoon into it, but the black glob hissed at him.

"Uh… it's hissing at me…" Tsukune closed his eyes and brought a spoonful up to his mouth and hesitantly put it in. 'Moka, if you can read my thoughts, this curry is trying to bite back, so please help me!' He swallowed it and began to sweat profusely.

"So, how was it?"

"It's really good Moka!"

Moka sighed, "You're just trying to make me feel better. I know it's bad, I can't cook anything. I just… I just wanted to be like every other girl who can make a good meal, but even that probably won't happen." Tsukune went over to Moka and hugged her tightly.

"Moka, didn't I already tell you that I love you for who you are? If you're not a chef, then don't try to be one to impress me. You're beautiful, smart, athletic, and loving, what else would I need?"

"Do you really mean that, Tsukune? Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Moka. No one else can compare to you."

"So none of your former harem was appealing to you?"

"They were all cute and pretty, but I only wanted you."

"What about the other Moka? Was she just pretty or was she also beautiful?"

"She was very pretty, but she wasn't you."

"So you're saying that I'm better looking?"

"No." Moka's eyes shifted down, but Tsukune tightened his grip. "You're just better, period."

Moka smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now how about we go plan for our date?"

XXX

Issa's throne room…

"Ah, Kahlua you're back. You have the video, right?"

"Yeah, here it is." Kahlua handed Issa the camcorder and sighed.

"Kahlua, is there something wrong?"

"No daddy, I'm fine."

"You don't sound very happy. Did something happen there?"

"Oh I'm more than happy and yes, something did happen."

"Aside from the sex, please tell me."

"Tsukune saved my life."

"Really? How?"

"He pulled me out of the shower before I died. Then he dried me off and stayed next to me until I was better."

"Huh, that boy sure is interesting, isn't he?"

"I think I love him."

"What?!"

"I know he's with Moka, but I really want him now."

"Kahlua, you do realize that he's getting married to Moka, right?"

"Yeah… but I still want to be with him. He's just so kind, handsome, playful, and brave."

"You should probably go to your room now and rest, okay? Why don't you think this over before anyone else finds out?"

"Please daddy, don't tell Moka or Tsukune what I said! I don't want to make things too complicated."

"You already had sex with that boy more times than I have fingers, how much more complicated could it get?"

XXX

"So how about we go to Mononoke Arcade tomorrow? It will be our one week anniversary after all," Moka said while reading a book.

"I've never been there before, but sure. What are you reading anyway?"

"Twilight. I'm reading it because it's really funny how the author thinks that vampires sparkle. Oh and that Bella girl seems like a bitch, but Edward is even stranger; he's a vampire that doesn't drink blood! That's pretty much how we live!"

Tsukune sat down next to her on the bed and put an arm behind her head. "Moka, have you noticed that ever since we've started dating, I've been either raped or kidnapped by the people that we know?"

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off. So from now on, you're never going to leave my sight. Which means I get you all to myself," Moka said as she closed the book and looked hungrily at Tsukune's eyes. She licked the tip of his nose and slid a finger down his neck, making him blush slightly. "You really should stop turning red, Tsukune. It makes you look a little shy." Moka placed her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek, which in turn caused Tsukune to run a hand along the length of her smooth leg.

"I can't help it; you're just so amazing."

Moka smirked and whispered "I'm glad you think so…" She leaned into his face and planted her lips against his. Moka poked at his mouth with her tongue to gain entrance, which Tsukune opened with enthusiasm. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, exchanging saliva and tasting one another's teeth and gums while their hands felt around their bodies. Tsukune slid his hand up from Moka's leg to her torso, sometimes passing over her breasts. Moka moaned into his mouth as he felt her up, making Tsukune continue his hand movements.

Moka pulled back and just stared into his crimson eyes, breathing quietly in his embrace. "Care to tell me when you got so good at kissing?" Moka asked sarcastically as she nuzzled her head against him.

"My instinct takes over when you're near me."

"I think you should just let your instinct make your decisions from now on," Moka said jokingly. She licked her lips and turned out the light, soon closing her eyes and falling victim to sleep.

XXX

The next day…

"Jesus Christ… thirty million views after just one day from posting that video?" Issa said to himself as he checked his website. "I can't believe Kahlua actually got them to do a threesome! I think I'll get that boy into the porn industry when he's done with school…"

XXX

Moka woke up first, her drowsiness refusing to let her see clearly. She rubbed her eyes before taking a good look at Tsukune, who was grabbing a pillow and mumbling "Moka…" She smiled at hearing her name being said, but her alarm clock signaled the beginning of another school day.

Moka sighed and nudged Tsukune awake. "Tsukune, we need to get to class soon."

He opened his eyes slowly and whispered "Good morning, Moka."

"And a good morning to you as well, but we have to get up." Tsukune groaned but he reluctantly sat up and stretched before making his way to the bathroom.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked as she blocked his path to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the shower?"

"Wrong answer Tsukune. _We're _going to take a bath together," Moka said as she opened the door and stepped inside. Tsukune followed her and began to take off his T-shirt and boxers while Moka removed her clothing. She turned on the water and added some Devil's Herb to make it a sickly green color, but neither of them minded so long as it was safe to go in. Tsukune held Moka's hand as they stepped in together, soon relaxing into the herbal water. She nuzzled her body against his as they settled into the end of the tub, her breasts enveloping his right arm.

"Want some shampoo?" Tsukune jokingly asked as he plopped a large glob of it on Moka's head.

Moka narrowed her scarlet eyes and said "No, what I want is for you to scrub my back." Tsukune chuckled and began to move a bar of soap along her alabaster skin, not noticing her subtle hand movements under the water. She gently grasped onto his manhood as she leaned her head near his ear and whispered "For the record, _this is_ _mine_, understand?"

"Y-yeah, it's yours."

"I'm glad that we have this established." Moka shifted her body onto Tsukune's lap and she turned to face him, her vagina slightly brushing against his erect cock. She put her hands on his shoulders and continued to rub her womanhood near his penis.

"M-moka… I thought we had to leave for school soon."

"Yes… I suppose we do have to leave soon, but why don't we pick up where we left off later?" Moka asked and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

XXX

Tsukune walked with Moka to the academy, hoping to get the day done with and begin their date, but their troubles just began when a certain succubus was waiting just outside the gates.

"Hi…" Tsukune awkwardly said to a very quiet Kurumu. Moka was next to him, holding his hand and intensely staring the succubus down.

"H-hello, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she looked at her feet.

"So… how've you been?"

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Eh, I'm okay and I've been, um… making videos with Moka and her family."

"That's nice. Well I have to go now. Sorry for, you know, everything."

"Yeah, see you later." Tsukune sighed and looked at Moka. "One down, two to go."

XXX

The day moved forward as usual; Ms. Nekonome ranting on about literature and cats, Kokoa hunting them both down, etc. Moka and Tsukune got many stares from many of the students (mainly the guys), but they just tried to ignore them as the vampire couple made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Tsukune, nice job in your latest video," a poorly disguised goblin said. Moka stood up and cracked her neck before sending a powerful roundhouse to the goblin's stomach.

"Moka, could I have your autograph?" Gin asked, but was soon met by a spinning back kick to his groin.

"Enough!" Moka yelled. "Tsukune, let's get out of here!" She took his hand and ran out of the school, heading directly towards the woods.

Tsukune and Moka found Mizore in the forest, silently drawing in the dirt with an icicle. "Oh, hey Mizore," Tsukune said.

The snow maiden turned around, revealing her bandaged cheek and softly said "Hi Tsukune." Mizore glanced briefly at Moka, but looked back at Tsukune after seeing her cold red eyes.

"Ah, we just wanted to say that we're sorry," Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I froze you and tried to make you mine, so why would you be sorry Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she stood up and walked closer to Tsukune. Moka growled and flared her aura, but Mizore continued. "Moka did this to me, not you."

"That's because I caught you sucking his dick," Moka breathed out.

"But I saw video proof of Tsukune having sex with another woman _and_ you at the same time. He went at her quite a bit before that as well, didn't he?"

"That's none of your concern as to why he did that!"

"But I'm just confused, that's all. You let him publicly fuck someone else, but you won't let me even touch him? I don't understand that logic at all." Mizore stood about a foot in front of them both and blinked many times to conceal her forming tears. "The strangest part was when I saw that woman bite his neck. She's a vampire, but not that many are left, so I can only guess that you both are related. Are you?"

Moka crossed her arms and said "Look, either accept our apology and continue with your life, or keep asking questions and say goodbye to it now."

"Alright, fine… apology accepted." Mizore turned away from them and walked away towards the bus stop. "Oh and bye." The snow woman vanished with a wisp of icy wind, leaving Moka and Tsukune standing in the maze of dead trees.

XXX

"She's an arrogant bitch, you know?" Moka snorted as she and Tsukune returned to their classes.

"I guess she could've been a bit nicer, but where do you think she left to?"

"Who cares? I really should've put her whole body in the oven when I had the chance."

"T-take it easy, we don't need to kill people."

"People? We're monsters, Tsukune, even more so when one of us does something along the lines of kidnapping." Tsukune sighed and sat down to endure yet another lecture, this time involving Geometry and the surface areas of three dimensional figures.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day, but before they could enjoy their date, Tsukune took Moka to the nurse's office. "C'mon, let's see Ruby," Tsukune said as he opened the door. The adult witch was resting on a white bed with a neck brace on, her raspy breathing complemented by occasional coughs. "Ruby, are you awake?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she whispered "Tsukune? What are you doing here…?"

"We came to check up on you and say that we're sorry for what happened."

"Oh… Well I'm sorry too for getting the rosaries and trying to… take you." She coughed, but continued "By the way, did you two take that rosary that I had?" Tsukune nodded and Ruby followed with saying "Did either of you plan on using it to get the other Moka back?"

"No, we've already decided that I'll be staying this way," Moka said as she indicated with her hand the lack of her black choker.

"Well, it didn't really matter because those rosaries aren't permanent, so even if you did put it on, it may only last for a few hours or a few days."

"Good to know, now Tsukune, let's get out of here."

"Sure thing, Moka. Bye Ruby, we'll talk again soon," Tsukune said as he grabbed Moka's hand and walked out to the bus stop to begin their date.

XXX

Mononoke Arcade was a large complex filled to the brim with vendors, restaurants, barbers, and potential customers. Moka and Tsukune decided to eat at a traditional Chinese restaurant called _Blooming Dragon_, in which they were seated close to a window in order to have a good look at the bustling markets.

"So did you want to do anything else after we eat here?" Tsukune asked as he poked around at his food.

"Maybe we could look around for anything that looks nice and do some shopping."

"Sounds good. Alright, let's eat!" After engorging for several minutes, a shadowy figure stepped into the restaurant; black hooded attire adorned their body. Moka's eyes widened and her dumpling fell out of her mouth. "Moka, what's wrong?"

"Run."

"What are you talking about?"

"Run man!"

The figure looked at the screaming couple and approached them, not caring if they bumped into anyone along the way. "Moka?" The strange person asked. Their hood fell down to reveal a woman's face with dark hair tied into pigtails and gleaming red eyes.

"Akua… what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I always come here to eat when I'm in Japan. But who is that man that you're with?"

"He's my future mate, Tsukune Aono," Moka said and nudged Tsukune to say hello.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you," Tsukune said and he stuck out his hand. Akua ignored him and stepped very close into his personal space.

"So you're my darling Moka's future mate, huh? I can see that you're a vampire, but I can sense this aura of nervousness coming off of you. But I suppose that's normal when I enter the room." Akua leaned in closer and grabbed his chin, placing her other hand an inch in front of his face, its shape looking almost like a blade. "Do you want to know how I got these pigtails?"

Tsukune thought to himself for a moment 'What is she crazy or something?'

Akua moved her lips dangerously close to his face and said "My father was… a pervert, and a fiend. And one night, he comes home hornier than usual. Mommy grabs a pair of scissors to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not, one, bit. So, me watching, he takes the scissors to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says 'Why so serious?' He comes at me with the scissors. 'Why so serious?' He sticks the clippers in my hair. 'Let's put some fun into those locks.' And… Why so serious?" (**A/N: R.I.P. Heath Ledger!**) Akua began to move her hand near Tsukune's hair, ignoring his whimpers.

Moka put her on Akua's shoulder and said "Akua, don't hurt him! I love him and he loves me!"

Akua paused and looked at Moka. "Don't worry, Moka dear. I was just kidding around. But if he does try to hurt you, I _will_ cut him in half," Akua said and patted Tsukune on the head while smiling slightly. "Well, if you need me, I'll be staying at father's castle for a while."

"Yes… I'll see you later, Akua," Moka said as she got up and dragged a shell-shocked Tsukune with her.

XXX

"Why does your family either want me dead or want to get porn videos of me?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, but let's just keep going around the stores." Moka already had a small mountain of clothing piling up on Tsukune, but she continued on, ignoring Tsukune's complaints along the way.

After another hour of shopping, they finally loaded everything onto the bus and had a moment to sit down and relax. Tsukune secretly bought gift for Moka, but he decided he would give it to her later. In his pocket, he kept a small black box containing a blood diamond necklace (that he somehow afforded). 'I'll give it to her when we get back,' he thought.

"Tsukune, did you have fun today?"

"Of course I did, Moka! Seeing your sister was a bit… scary, but the rest of the day was good."

Moka chuckled slightly then whispered "Well, I can make the day even better once we get to _our _room." She leaned in and kissed his lips for a few seconds before resting her head on his shoulder.

XXX

Issa's castle…

Akua paced back and forth in front of Kahlua, who was fantasizing about Tsukune.

"You do realize that what Father made you do probably upset Moka, correct?" Akua stated seriously.

"But I really like Tsukune! He's so hot and he saved my life!"

"He is rather handsome… I mean, he saved your life? Does that make it okay to have sex with him while he's with Moka?"

"Wait a minute… did you just say that he's handsome?" Kahlua asked as a large smile grew on her face.

Akua's face turned red slightly and she replied "Stop avoiding my questions! Now, will you promise me that you will stop upsetting her?"

"Nope!" Akua raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Then I guess you'll just have to die," Akua said as she walked closer to Kahlua and a powerful aura surrounded her hand.

"Wait!" Akua stopped her advancement and looked at her ditsy sister. "I really like Tsukune and I'm sure you will too if you give him a chance! And besides, daddy is the one that wants me to make those videos! Although… I do like being with that guy…"

"Enough! Fine, I will 'talk' to this man, but if he turns out to be a nuisance, _both of you will get it_. Understand?" Kahlua nodded and quickly returned to her room while Akua made for a limousine.

**A/N: No actual lemons this chapter! Well, that's okay… there'll be some in the next chapter. Oh and Akua's talk with Tsukune was based off the one of the Joker's speeches in _The Dark Knight_, which I do not own. Please review!**


	13. Darkness knows no bounds

**A/N: Okay, I have received various requests about making a lemon with Kokoa and that Lolicon guy, but to be honest, I don't remember his name and I highly doubt that Kokoa would ever even touch him. So I'm sorry if I'm about to disappoint anyone, but I'm just not going to do that request. Moving on!**

XXX

"Tsukune, what do you have behind your back?"

"N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about, Moka!"

"Then stick out both of your hands."

Tsukune sighed, "Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but here you go." He showed her the little black box and opened it to reveal the blood diamond necklace. "Happy one week anniversary, Moka."

Her eyes widened and she took a step closer to him. "Tsukune, you got this for me?" Moka asked as she gingerly grabbed the necklace to examine it. He nodded and she continued, "Could you help put it on me?"

"Of course." Tsukune gently put it around Moka's neck and looked at her face for brief moment before she dived in for a kiss. Moka turned her head slightly to the side to deepen their kiss while Tsukune placed his hands on her hips. She coiled her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against him as they managed to walk over to the bed.

Moka broke the kiss and whispered "Do you want to get your gift, Tsukune?"

"Yes please!"

Moka smirked and ran a finger along his sculpted stomach while softly saying "Close your eyes and then you'll get your gift." He did so and Moka bent down on her knees while slowly unzipping his pants. She pulled out his cock and grabbed it with one hand to begin to stroke it. Moka licked her lips and soon ran her tongue along the length of his member, making Tsukune grunt in pleasure.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed out as Moka continued to lick his cock.

She started to flick the tip of his penis with her tongue as her hand started to play with his testicles, cupping them in her hand and gliding her fingers over them. Moka slowly took the whole thing into her mouth and moved her head back and forth, causing Tsukune to thrust his hips slightly to meet Moka's mouth movements. Her fangs would occasionally brush along the edges of his member, but the pain was easily overpowered by the euphoria trickling its way throughout his body.

Moka pulled his dick out of her mouth and she stood up, soon pushing Tsukune onto his back, landing on the crimson bed. She pulled his pants and boxers completely off, which in turn made him take off his shirt, leaving him in the nude. Moka started to unbutton her blouse, revealing her white bra, and then slid out of her brown skirt, exposing her panties. She crawled on top of Tsukune, planting her hands on his shoulders as she began to grind her covered vagina along his abs.

Moka felt Tsukune sneak his hands up to her underwear, slowly pulling them down and showing off her womanhood.

She undid her bra and whispered "Open your eyes." Tsukune looked to see Moka completely naked except for her necklace, her womanly assets just begging to be touched. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, using his thumbs to play with her nipples and squeezing them as Moka moaned in pleasure. She positioned herself over his erect member and easily slid down due to her fresh saliva. Moka moved up and down, using Tsukune's shoulders as support while he continued to grope her. Tsukune started to bridge his hips up to meet Moka on her downward thrusts, making them both feel immense euphoria.

Moka kept slamming her butt down, her head cocked back and her mouth open as a few moans escaped. Tsukune moved his hands from her breasts down to her hips where he guided her movements and increased the tempo. He looked up at Moka's boobs as they bounced up and down along with her new blood diamond necklace.

After a few more thrusts, Moka slid off of his penis and moved her womanhood near Tsukune's face and her head down to his member. Tsukune began to lick in and around her wet vagina as Moka bobbed her down onto his cock, nearly taking his whole length down her throat. He snuck a finger in along with his tongue, but Moka's mouth was already full of his meat, therefore silencing her moans.

She brought her head down one last time all the way to his testicles and he let loose everything he had into her mouth. Moka had her orgasm shortly after, allowing Tsukune to lap up her fresh juices. She brought her head back from his dick and swallowed all of his semen before turning around to see the satisfied face on Tsukune.

"I'm guessing that you liked your gift, am I right?" Moka asked teasingly as she crawled up to him and sat on his stomach.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

Moka smiled and said "Well, you're gift is quite beautiful. So thank you." She leaned down and bit his neck, taking his precious blood into her mouth. Unbeknownst to them, Akua stealthily watched through the window.

XXX

Thirty minutes ago…

Akua arrived at the barren school grounds before Tsukune and Moka, allowing her to move around without being too suspicious. The black haired vampire swiftly and quietly moved over to the dorms and hid behind all the rubble and concrete.

'Kahlua must have been here,' Akua thought as she witnessed all of the destroyed rooms.

She waited for a few minutes until the school bus arrived and her targets were in sight. Akua's eyes followed Tsukune and Moka as they made their way to their dorm, her black outfit making her hard to notice in the night. She knew however, that other vampires could easily sense her, so she had to control her emotions whenever they would touch each other.

Tsukune and Moka went inside their room and Akua snuck around to peek in. She watched as they kissed, touched, and eventually made their way to the bed, her jealousy slowly creeping up and on the verge of being let out, but she contained it. 'Oh my… he is very handsome,' Akua thought as a deep blush trickled across her face. It was after seeing them have sex, Akua decided on a plan that would benefit her in everyway. She smirked and licked her lips before resting her gaze upon the naked vampire couple.

XXX

Two days later…

Akua returned to the academy and waited by the gates for classes to finish. It was a rather sunny Friday, making her dark outfit contrast greatly with the environment, but in all honesty, she didn't care. Then Akua found the two vampires she was looking for. She waved them over and Moka took the lead in front of Tsukune so that she could talk with Akua first.

"Oh my dear Moka, Father has requested that he is to see you for the weekend. I believe that it has something to do with family matters."

"He didn't mention anything about this before. What's going on, Akua?" Moka asked suspiciously.

"I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, then you can stay here and take a gamble. Or, you could go to the castle and do what he wants."

"Are you coming?" Moka asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, I'm afraid that I will be away on business for a while," Akua said nonchalantly.

"Alright, fine. C'mon Tsukune, let's go."

Akua stepped in front of them and asked "And where is he going?"

"With me. Is that a problem?"

"Why, yes it is. Father has instructed that he wants just you. I'm sure that Tsukune can handle himself, right?"

Moka sighed in defeat, "Very well, I'll go by myself. Tsukune, be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry Moka, I'll be fine," Tsukune said reassuringly.

"Excellent. There is a limousine waiting for you at the bus stop, just get in and the driver will take you to the castle. As for me, my ride will be here shortly," Akua stated and stepped to the side, allowing Moka to proceed.

Moka leaned in and kissed Tsukune goodbye before making her way to the bus stop. Akua's eyes followed Moka until she saw the limo drive away through the tunnel. "Tsukune Aono, from what I've heard, you had sex with Kahlua, is that correct?" Akua asked as she walked closer to him.

"Y-yeah, we had sex. But, I was forced to do it from your father."

"Interesting. Could you be a doll and kindly take me to your room so that we can discuss this further?"

"Don't you have to be picked up soon?"

"When I said 'shortly,' I didn't mean in a few minutes… I meant a few days. Now, please guide me to your abode," Akua said as she extended her hand and smirked slightly. Tsukune's eyes widened as he hesitantly took it and led her to the dorms.

They arrived a few minutes later, still holding hands along the way. Tsukune opened the door and they both stepped inside. "Okay, we're here. Now as I was saying, I didn't do what I did on purpose-"

Akua placed a finger to his lips and silenced him. "I know. However, your videos with Kahlua have upset Moka, have they not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Shut up. You see, I love Moka more than anyone and anything in this world. I don't want you to be with her, so I'm going to give you a few options." Tsukune gulped and Akua pushed him against the wall. She grabbed onto his groin and began to apply pressure, making Tsukune yelp out in pain. "Option one; you will break up with Moka and in return, you, your friends, and your loved ones will live. Option two; you let me do as I please or else some bad things will happen."

"What kinds of things?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Very bad things," Akua hissed as she ran one of her nails along his cheek, breaking his skin slightly. "Now make your choice." Akua knew she had him right where she wanted him. 'If he picks option one, Moka will hate him and come to me for support, and then I'll make her all mine. And if he picks the second option, I can do whatever I want to this man,' she thought.

"O-option… two…" Tsukune mumbled.

Akua leaned her face in close and whispered "I think we're going to get along just fine over the weekend. Oh and if you try to fight back, I will make the clouds rain your blood across this school. Now, off with that shirt." Tsukune reluctantly unbuttoned his school jacket and undershirt to expose his muscular torso. Akua looked hungrily at him and said "You know, you're the first male vampire that I've met outside of my family. And I have to say, you're quite the catch."

Akua let go of his crotch and gestured for him to lie down on the floor. Tsukune complied and soon Akua knelt down beside him, her blood red eyes never breaking their gaze on his body. She snuck her hand down his brown slacks to directly feel his penis, which in turn started to make him hard.

"Do you find me attractive?" Akua asked as she started to rub his genitals.

"Y-yes."

"Hmm… aren't you sweet? I like when others are good to me, don't you?" She began to take off his pants and boxers all while looking intently at his face. "You are to tell no one of this, understand?" Akua leaned down and locked lips with him, forcing her tongue to the back of his mouth. Her fangs scraped across his tongue and she greedily took the blood from him, his whimpers never making it to her ears. She broke away and said "Did you know that your blood has a hint of human to it? It tastes… exquisite. But maybe it's just me. And humans… as you should know, are nothing more than livestock. We vampires, on the other hand, are the hunters of the night. Predators that take what they want." She leaned back in to continue their kiss, but she started to feel a hand grab the back of her head and pull her mouth deeper into him. Akua returned the favor by moving her hand along Tsukune's shaft and a steady pace, making him grunt into her mouth.

She pulled back once again and looked at the throbbing erection in her hands. "I find it strange that you wanted this," Akua stated as she pointed to the hand on the back of her head. "Do you want this?"

"I… thought that you wanted me to do that."

"Oh? You just assumed that I needed help? You deserve to be punished for assuming things about me," Akua said and began to dig a fingernail into his left pectoral muscle, making a small amount of blood escape. She brought her mouth close to the fresh wound and ran her tongue along the blood trail all while looking Tsukune in the eyes. Akua finally got to the puncture mark and started to push her tongue into it, swirling in and around it to steal all the crimson nectar.

"Ah!" Tsukune cried out in both pain and slight pleasure as Akua continued to lick his cut. She pinched the wound slightly and glided her tongue over the very tip of it, sealing the mark shut.

"Now then, you don't want to be punished again, do you?" Tsukune shook his head and Akua smiled as she straddled herself atop his stomach. "That's a good boy. So if you behave, you'll get a reward, got it?" He nodded and just stared at the sadistic vampire sitting on top of him. Akua tapped her chin and asked "Why don't you start by taking this obstructive dress off of me?" Tsukune slowly put his hands on her black clothing and unbuttoned it, easily slipping her out and leaving her naked.

"You don't wear underwear?" Tsukune asked as he stared at her petite breasts and bare vagina.

Akua chuckled and said "Of course I do. I just didn't do it today because well, I foresaw this very event to happen. Now, that's enough questions out of you." She brought her face down an inch in front of his and bared her fangs. "You are going to have sex with me, Tsukune Aono. I have to warn you though, I have never done this with a man before, so you will be gentle, or else." Tsukune gulped and brought his hands up to her hips and slid them down along her thighs. He sat up as Akua rested her hands on his arms. "I'm waiting." Tsukune pushed Akua onto her back and positioned himself at her entrance.

He brought a finger into her pussy and moved in and out in an effort to get her wet. Tsukune had a difficulty getting a second finger in due to her tightness, but he managed and soon enough, he was fingering Akua at a fast pace. He brought his finger out shortly and placed the head of his penis on her folds, not noticing Akua's legs begin to slowly wrap around his waist.

Tsukune started to push in, but he stopped at her barrier and looked Akua in the eyes. "This might hurt a little bit," Tsukune said as he offered her his neck. She greedily bit down and began sucking as Tsukune pulled back slightly, allowing for a swift deflowering. He moved back in with added force and broke through her hymen, fortunately Akua didn't notice due to the already immense pleasure from his blood.

She let go of his neck and looked to see Tsukune thrusting in and out of her, but then she noticed his hands move to cover her breasts. Akua moaned out at Tsukune's actions and she grabbed Tsukune's hands to plant them on her chest. "Tsukune, go faster…" Akua ordered in between her screams of pleasure. He tried to comply, but her tight walls made it rather difficult to move any quicker than he already was. Thankfully, Tsukune then noticed that Akua was getting wetter every second, allowing for a little extra lubrication for his thrusts.

Tsukune now moved at an ever increasing tempo, pumping Akua full of his meat as she kept letting out moans. She had a deep blush cover her cheeks and the sweat perspiring off her body made her black hair stick to her forehead. Akua began to use her legs to pull Tsukune deeper into herself, making his penis touch her womb again and again, eliciting even more lust-filled pants.

'I can't believe I'm doing this to another one of Moka's sisters,' Tsukune thought as he rammed into Akua over and over. She reached up with one of her hands and grabbed the back of Tsukune's head, pulling him into another kiss. Her lips pressed into him, separating and closing them as their tongues grappled one another in the space between their mouths. Tsukune cocked his head slightly and Akua did the same, deepening their little make out session.

Tsukune's hips rocked back and forth for a few more moments, causing a very familiar sensation to build up down there. Akua also found herself battling an upcoming release, indicated by her constricting inner walls. Tsukune tried to pull out, but Akua's strong legs kept him planted inside of her, not to mention the fact that she was trying to get him to go further into her vagina.

"Akua… I'm going to…" Tsukune tried to say as he broke from their kiss, but Akua just looked at the poor boy.

"Keep… going…" Akua panted as she neared her climax. Tsukune went in one last time and poured everything he had into her with a loud grunt. Akua soon came as well, leaving them both sweaty and panting while still holding onto each other. She looked at the bit of white cum leaking out of any spaces not filled up by Tsukune's dick, and then looked at his flushed face.

"Oh my God, Akua, I didn't mean to…" Tsukune frantically blurted out, but she clamped his lips shut with her fingers.

"Relax," Akua said as she loosened her grip. "You don't have anything to worry about, understand?" Tsukune nodded and Akua continued to keep her legs against him, pinning his member into her. "Now then, it's only Friday night, and we still have Saturday and Sunday, so about you keep doing as I say?"

XXX

The driver of Moka's limousine was moving the vehicle at an incredibly slow rate. Not only that, but he also seemed to be driving in circles and deliberately doing mundane tasks such as getting gas every chance he could and filling his tires with air. Moka tried asking him what was going on, but he brushed her off by just saying "There's something wrong with the car." She sighed and rested her head on her hand, hoping to just get to the castle.

**A/N: This chapter was more or less just a giant lemon, but hey, I gave you guys what you wanted, didn't I? Point A to point B, Akua is an evil bitch, and we still haven't gotten to Saturday or Sunday with her and Tsukune! Oh and to all my fellow authors out there, I just have to say that it's a lot easier to write a story while listening to music. I personally like Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and Breaking Benjamin. Lastly, tell me who you think is the best vampire lover for Tsukune; Moka, Kahlua, or Akua. This way I can possibly make a spin-off story if the results aren't with Moka as the highest. **


	14. Insanity burdens us all

**A/N: Alright, as I said in my comments before, I have changed my mind about making a lemon with Kokoa and Haiji, so please stop begging me for it. It will be in a future chapter though. And I must say that Chapter 13 is my most controversial and reviewed chapter to date, so thanks for all of you who took your time to read it. But seriously, I'll keep a more open mind from now on and really consider any requests, however you guys have to also help me out and not make them too ridiculous. Anyway, let's keep going.**

XXX

Tsukune woke up on the floor with his pants barely hanging on, his shirt haphazardly buttoned, and in a pile of his own sweat. He looked around the pitch black room for a few moments and shook his head to regain his composure. Tsukune stood up and slowly walked forwards until he bumped into a soft object about knee height, which he figured must have been a bed. He sat down and rested his head in his palms, ignoring the creaking the bed was making.

"Was that a dream?" Tsukune asked to himself.

The creaking on the bed stopped and a rather quiet voice spoke up, "No, it was not a dream." Tsukune turned around slightly, showing him the outline of a female figure staying absolutely still. He crawled towards it and the figure seemed to start to lie down on the bed. Tsukune hovered over it and he narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look, only to have the lights abruptly turn on, forcing him to close his eyelids. He blinked a few times and saw a very naked Akua underneath him. "You have some balls to screw your mate's sister in her own bed," Akua said smirking and showing off her canines.

"Oh crap, what happened last night?" Tsukune asked as he rolled off to the side.

"You mean you don't remember taking away my innocence?" Akua replied as she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to look cute.

"I… do remember _that_, but then the rest is just a blur."

"Aiya~ it's probably from blood loss," Akua said while snaking her arms around his neck.

"B-blood loss? What did you do to me?" Tsukune asked as he turned his head, soon seeing Akua's face dangerously close to his.

"I took some of that rather delicious red fluid from you, multiple times. Then when I got bored, I dressed you and went to sleep. Satisfied with my answer?"

"No!"

Akua raised an eyebrow and grabbed his throat. "What was that just now? Did I hear you say 'no' to me?" Tsukune stayed silent and looked at his ragged pants, hoping to avoid another punishment. "That's what I thought. Now on to more serious business; Kahlua. Just what kind of relationship are you two in?"

"Relationship? We're not in any relationship! I'm with Moka, that's it!"

"Clearly you have not perfected the art of lying, seeing as how you just said that to a woman you recently fucked."

"But you forced that onto me!"

"Did I? I gave you two options and you picked the one where I got to do what I wanted. You could've easily avoided this if you just broke up with Moka." Tsukune once again said nothing, allowing Akua to continue. "From what Kahlua has told me, you two are secret lovers who have gone at it about thirteen times or so. So I may have reason to suspect that the two of you feel something along the lines of love. And don't give me the whole 'Lord Shuzen forced me to do it for a video' speech."

"Every single one of those times was rape! She raped me!"

"Kahlua couldn't manage to open her bedroom door correctly, so I find it hard to believe that she had her way with you. Besides, you are a vampire, are you not? Why didn't you just fight back?" Akua asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Well, I… couldn't fight back because…"

"Because you wanted it?"

"I didn't want it! It was a test to prove I was worthy for Moka!"

"Oh I know that it was for a test, but how can you just say that you didn't even enjoy it?"

"I…" Tsukune tried to say, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Aiya~ I hit a sweet spot, didn't I? You do like plowing her, don't you?"

Tsukune sighed, "I did enjoy it… But what we did wasn't love-making, it was just sex."

"Right… Then would you care to elaborate as to why you told her that you would 'play' again?"

"I said that to make her feel better. I don't love her!"

"But she told me that she loves you with all her heart. Why aren't you returning it? Why are you making my sister carry such a burden?"

"She loves me? And what do you mean by 'carry such a burden'?"

"Oh… you mean she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Kahlua is… pregnant. She showed me her results rather enthusiastically and said something like 'Now that I'm pregnant with Tsukune's baby, he'll have to be with me for sure!' So, are you going to take responsibility for this child?"

"Oh my God, she really took that game of house seriously…" Akua pressed her petite breasts into his back and her cheek against his face.

"Game of house?"

"Yeah… she wanted to have another sibling for our teddy bear son."

"You're very… strange, Mr. Aono. But seriously, are you going to take care of this kid or not?"

"I… I guess so. I was the one that did that to her. But what will Moka think?"

"She'll probably leave you for impregnating her sister and then kick your testicles into your throat," Akua mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that Moka will most likely help take care of the kid and accept it into her life." Tsukune had a sigh of relief, but Akua tightened her grip around him. "Of course, if you were to get anyone else pregnant besides Moka, I might just have to get rid of those hormonally influenced organs down there in order to keep you in line." Tsukune's eyes widened, but Akua wrapped her legs around his waist from behind and whispered "But that can wait, because I'm going to enjoy the time I have with you now."

XXX

"We're here," the driver said. Moka woke up from taking a nap and looked at the clock inside the limo.

'6 a.m.? We've been driving for over 12 hours?' She thought as the driver got out and opened the door for her. "What took us so long?" Moka angrily questioned.

"My apologies. For you see, Mistress Akua told me to get you to the castle, but in a very slow fashion. She never said why though."

"And you didn't ask her?! Take me back now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was told only to take you here, and the other drivers were told that they have the weekend off, so I'm going now," the driver said as he went back into the limousine, speeding away and leaving Moka at the castle doors. Moka growled in pure anger, but the doors soon opened and Kahlua came running out.

"Oh Moka, Moka, Moka! Long time no see!"

"It's only been about three days you ditz."

"Come inside, I have wonderful news!" Kahlua exclaimed and then pulled Moka into the stone fortress.

"Okay, what's so wonderful?" Moka sarcastically asked.

"Oh well you see… I'm pregnant!" Moka's mouth was open and she just stared at her bubbly sister. "Isn't this great? Now Tsukune and I can raise a child together, feed it, bathe it, dress it up… Ah, it'll be a real experience. And then we'll get married…"

Moka snapped out of her shocked state and yelled "Married?! You're not marrying Tsukune! I am and that's final!"

"But don't you remember those talks daddy had with us when we were younger? You know, 'If a guy knocks you up and makes you pregnant, he better stay with you or else you have my permission to beat the ever-loving shit out of him'?"

Moka face-palmed herself and said "Kahlua, if you hurt Tsukune in any way, so help me God I will kick that thing out of your stomach."

"Nope, you can't do that! Daddy is a hardcore Right-Wing activist. He hates abortion, so you can't touch me!" (**A/N: I am an Independent!**) Kahlua giggled and rubbed her belly. "Do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl? What should I name it? Will it look more like me or Tsukune?" Moka began head-butting herself against a stone wall in order to numb the pain that Kahlua kept spewing out. "If you want, we can both marry Tsukune. Of course, it might be a little weird at first, but I think our kid would adapt to having two mommies and one daddy."

Moka stopped hitting herself and asked "Kahlua, why are you trying to make me pop a blood vessel?"

"I'm not! I just want what's best for everyone! You and Tsukune love each other, so I'd let you marry him, and since I have his baby, I'll join in too!"

"We need to talk to Father about this first. C'mon," Moka said and grabbed Kahlua's hand.

XXX

Akua was on top of Tsukune, her vagina completely engulfing his dick. She slid up and pressed her hands on his chest, allowing for some stability. Akua gyrated her hips every so often, causing his penis to swirl around all it could inside her tight pussy. Her fresh coat of perspiration caused their bodies to stick to one another every time they drew close, but neither of them minded. She moaned with her eyes closed in rapture as she continued to ride her vampire prisoner.

Akua eventually got off his penis and held it in her hands, her vaginal juices making it rather slippery to the touch. She clamped her thumb on the very tip of it and began to rub him at a steady pace all while looking him in the eye. Tsukune grunted with each movement as the pale hands of Moka's sister worked their magic on his tool.

"I'm gonna…" Tsukune breathed out, but Akua kept going. His penis pulsed violently, but release never came. Tsukune saw Akua's thumb covering his opening and he panted, "What… are… you… doing…?"

"Say my name."

"…What…?"

"I want you to say my name." Tsukune felt like he was going to explode, and his hips instinctively were moving forward to try and get anything out.

"A-akua…" Tsukune said as his cock continued to throb.

"Like you mean it," Akua said and began to slightly lick his shaft.

"Akua!"

"One more time! Say it as you cum on me!"

"AKUA!" Tsukune yelled as her thumb moved away and his hot seed drenched her face and chest. She stuck her tongue out and licked some of the dripping semen on her lips.

"How delicious… I can see why my sisters are so fond of you. Well, more specifically, that great tool of yours." Tsukune's eyes were twitching from the _delay _that he had to endure, but Akua could care less. "Hmm… you look rather exhausted, don't you? That's fine for now; I think we both need a little break." She got up and glanced one more time at Tsukune's body, chuckling as she left.

XXX

"Father, your little videos with Kahlua and Tsukune have gotten her pregnant!" Moka screamed.

"So?" Issa asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, 'so'?! Now she's going off about how Tsukune is going to marry her!"

"Kahlua, come here this instant," Issa demanded. Kahlua skipped over to him and smiled brightly. "Is what Moka said true?"

"Yup! I'm pregnant and now Tsukune is going to be with me!"

"Well this does complicate things. Have you offered to share him?"

Kahlua nodded and exclaimed "I sure did! But then Moka was all crabby and said that we needed to talk to you!"

"I see… That does seem to be the only logical explanation after all. It is decided then; Tsukune will become both of your mates," Issa declared, prompting Kahlua to begin a vigorous hugging attack on Moka.

"Hurray! We're going to be sister wives! We'll get our own TV show and everything!" Kahlua joyously stated as she continued to hug Moka.

"Father… I hate polygamy, and I refuse to allow Kahlua to marry him as well!" Moka yelled as she tried to break free from her sister's bear hug.

"That's a shame… I thought that you were going to live a happy life with that boy. But I suppose there're others out there for you," Issa said rather disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

"Well, either both of you marry him or neither of you do, it's that simple."

"Moka! Don't mess this up! I have a once in a lifetime opportunity to get with Tsukune!" Kahlua cried.

Moka looked at her father and asked "Why do we both have to marry him? Can't we just take care of the baby and be done with her?"

"You remember one of our house rules, don't you? Rule number 7- 'Thou must become mates with whomever thou hast seeded.' If you don't follow the rules, then there's no guarantee that he'll live. And don't forget that we are a dying people, so we really need this marriage to work out," Issa stated.

Moka sighed, "Fine, we'll both marry him. But you need my permission to have any physical contact with him besides hugging and holding hands."

"Fine by me!" Kahlua gleefully said and began to make her way to her room.

XXX

"Tell me, what do you honestly think of me?" Tsukune looked at her piercing gaze, unable to answer the simple question. "Nothing? Do you think nothing of me?"

"No."

"Then speak your mind."

"You're insane."

Akua chuckled, "Aren't we all?"

"But you take it to a whole new level."

"Oh? Please, enlighten me."

"Well, you are in love with your sister and you're currently sitting on me, naked. Not only that, but you threatened to kill me if I didn't have sex with you."

"I suppose they're all true statements. However, you must understand that I will not tell anyone about what we're doing. And you will do the same, got it?" Akua crawled up to his face and rested her forehead against his, her hand also gliding up to caress his cheek. "You are very handsome, Tsukune Aono. I'll be sure to enjoy our last two days together. And yes, they will be rather… _insane_…" She licked her lips and then slowly brought her tongue across his mouth. "Open wide," Akua ordered and Tsukune slowly opened his mouth, allowing her to stick two fingers in. She slid her pointer finger across one of his fangs and cut it slightly, but she just let it bleed in his mouth. "Do I taste good?" Akua asked as her free hand found its way to feel his muscular chest.

Tsukune didn't answer her due to the fact that her fingers prohibited him from speaking. Even if he could talk, his answer would've most likely upset her since her blood was extremely bitter. Nevertheless, he trudged on and sucked her finger until it healed up.

Akua swirled her two digits all over his tongue and gums, taking great pleasure from the feeling of dominance. She began to grind herself against his stomach, his sculpted body making her even wetter. Tsukune reached up with his left hand and pressed against her belly, while his right hand pulled her fingers out of his mouth.

"Please," he begged. "Please stop this."

"And why would I do that? You're a precious asset to me at the moment, so I don't think I will be stopping just because you told me to."

"You would upset Moka if she found out about this."

"As would you. That's why we are never going to tell anyone."

"And what if I did?"

"Then I would have to kill you."

"But that would also make Moka hate you." For once, Akua was at a loss for words. This naïve man had beaten her at her own game, and Akua absolutely despised losing.

"So you've turned the tables on me, bravo. Now what are you going to do?" Akua asked as she crossed her arms and began to get off of him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"That's quite unfortunate, because I won't be picked up until Sunday night, and it's only Saturday afternoon."

"I think I have an idea…"

XXX

Tsukune escorted Akua towards the school bus and asked the driver to take them to the castle. Akua acted very calm and collected throughout the entire ride, but on the inside, she wanted to splatter Tsukune's brains across the Pacific Ocean.

"So you promise not to tell?" Akua asked.

"As long as you promise to stop harassing me."

"Agreed. But I'm not really the one that you should be worried about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough." Akua grinned and glanced at Tsukune's puzzled face before setting her cold gaze on the passing scenery.

Soon enough, the bus pulled up to the drawbridge and Tsukune said "Alright, let's go."

"And what if Moka asks about what I was really doing?"

"Not my problem. Now get off the bus."

"Well, well, well. Look at you being all badass. I guess some of my personality rubbed off while we were rubbing," Akua retorted with a smirk. They walked for a short distance until they arrived at the ornate doors. Akua knocked and they opened almost instantly, allowing them to proceed.

Kahlua came running at them and enthusiastically embraced Tsukune while happily saying "Tsukune, you're here! I knew you would show up and see your future wife!"

"I don't see Moka at the moment…" Tsukune replied slightly confused. Akua just watched in amusement at the drama about to unfold.

"No, silly! You're already looking at your future wife!" Kahlua exclaimed as she looked deeply into his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"What?"

"You put a baby in me, so now we're going to be mates!"

"What?!"

Suddenly Moka walked in and said "Allow me to clarify for you. Tsukune, we're still going to be married, but Kahlua will also be… joining us. If you want to know my opinion on it, I say that it's ridiculous, but this is Father's decision." She then glanced at Akua, who seemed to be fidgeting slightly. "And as for you, just what the hell is your problem? You had me ride in that limousine for twelve hours!"

"I…" Akua attempted to say, but Moka stared her down even more. "I merely wanted to delay you from hearing the news about Kahlua's pregnancy. I knew it would be quite startling, so I just wanted to give my beloved Moka a little more time, that's all."

"Liar," Moka said harshly. "Tell me the truth, Akua."

**A/N: Oh, looks like Akua is in a pickle. Ha-ha, serves her right for being, well… Akua. It was also a little obvious that Kahlua would get pregnant with Tsukune, what with all the unprotected sex and whatnot. And to the many fans who pleaded for the Kokoa/Haiji lemon, don't worry, it will come within the next two chapters. Lastly, I may not be able to update as frequently due to school starting in a few days and my job, but I will try my best. **


	15. There's a storm coming

**A/N: Oh, so what happens now? I'll tell you what happens now! Akua is in the middle of a shit-storm, Kahlua is about to marry Tsukune, Moka's ready to spill sisterly blood, Tsukune is fantasizing about another threesome, Issa's making massive amounts of money, and Kokoa… well I have a little surprise for her… Hehehe… **

XXX

"The truth, eh?" Akua asked as she tried to mentally compose herself. Her gamble didn't pay off, and Moka was on the verge of ending someone's life. Akua licked her lips and took a few steps towards Moka. "The truth is that your little boyfriend, Tsukune, had some fun with me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Indeed. You see, I merely gave him some options to choose from, and well… he picked the interesting one." Moka put her hands on her hips and eyed her older sister with ever-growing animosity. "I didn't force him into picking that option. No, no, he did that because he wanted a new experience, that's all."

Tsukune quickly looked at Akua's smirking face, and then to a very irritated Moka. He tried to walk forward to Moka, but Kahlua's arms firmly planted him in his spot.

"Moka, she's lying! It was either I broke up with you, or I had to do what _she _wanted!" The silver haired vampire looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"I see… So Akua wanted you to break up with me?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to leave you. So you have to understand that I didn't want to pick either option."

Moka turned back to Akua and asked "And why did you want him to break up with me?"

"Well, look at what he's become! Instead of staying loyal to you, he's going to be with another girl that he doesn't love. So why should you have to suffer when I could've gotten you someone who really cares about your feelings." Both Tsukune and Moka looked at Akua intensely, but Kahlua distracted them by breaking away from Tsukune.

Kahlua looked up and Tsukune and said quietly "Tsukune, you… don't love me? I thought that after all this time you would've grown to like me."

Tsukune sighed, "Kahlua, I really do care about you and I really like you. But I don't love you the way you want me to. I'm sorry." Tsukune placed his hand on her cheek, but she looked away.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Kahlua wearily asked.

"I will be by your side, Kahlua," Tsukune said as he smiled.

"R-really? So this means that we're going to be a family?"

"Yeah, we'll be a family."

Kahlua brightened and she gave him a toothy grin. "Woohoo! Don't worry Tsukune; I'll win your heart sooner or later, so give me some time!" Kahlua jumped up and down excitedly in front of Tsukune, but she then turned to look at Akua. "So Akua, you think that you can just go around taking Tsukune from me and Moka? Well I'm going to tell you right now; Tsukune is my man-whore and I'd rather clean the floor with a vacuum before I let you take him! (**A/N: If you don't get the vacuum joke, re-read chapter 7**) Kahlua lunged at Akua and tackled her to the ground, where she began to punch Akua into submission. Akua was about to fight back, but she soon realized that she couldn't hurt Kahlua or else her father would have her head and brand her a 'Pro-choice Liberal Bitch.'

"Eh… Should we help one of them, Moka?"

"No, that would just provoke Kahlua even more." Kahlua continued to pummel her sister, breathing out insults along the way.

"How about we go to your room?"

"Fine by me," Moka said as she and Tsukune walked away from the sisterly beating.

XXX

(**A/N: Please note, this scene is not meant to be serious, so please don't take it that way. It's merely going to explain some future events**)

"Please stop! You're hurting me!"

"I won't stop."

"No! I don't want to do this!"

"Shut up and get on your knees." The poor old man bent down in front of the elderly woman, who appeared to have eyes clouded over with an amber mist. The scent of lemons was present throughout the alley, and a few stray fruits themselves littered the darkened corners.

The man cried as the sex-crazed senior molested him, who did not care about anyone who saw what was happening. In the distance, one man watched on with intrigue. A typical trench coat, scarf, sunglasses, and hat shielded his figure, however if one were to look very closely, his skin appeared to have a yellow tint to it.

A wicked laugh erupted from the onlooker, who disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a rather… fruity aroma.

XXX

"So, where do we go from here?" Tsukune asked as he sat down on Moka's bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole three-way marriage thing and Akua's little plans."

Moka sat down next to him and sighed, "I don't know. Things have been so messed up lately, and I just don't know what to do anymore." She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her silver hair cascade down his body. "But I hope that none of this nonsense changes anything between us."

Tsukune wrapped an arm around her and softly said "Don't worry; I won't stop loving you."

Moka looked up with her crimson eyes to see his smiling face, only to reply with "That's good, because if you did stop, then I would have to force you into loving me again." She brought a hand up and ran her fingers along his cheek, memorizing every feature. They both brought their heads together slowly, their eyes steadily closing. In a quick motion, Moka placed her lips against his and pushed with great fervor, soon getting the favor returned by her lover. They pulled back shortly and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Moka broke the silence with "I love you, Tsukune."

"I love you too," Tsukune whispered and soon moved back in to claim Moka's lips.

XXX

"Jin, this is the last time that you will abuse your powers on humans!"

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it's not happening again! You're going straight to Yokai Academy as soon as possible!"

"But it's the middle of the school year!"

"I don't care! We can't afford to have you running around and forcing people to fuck each other! You are a Leemonn, a proud and noble monster with great power, so you better start learning how to use it correctly!"

"But mom!"

"No buts! Now march right to your room and no supper for tonight!"

"Fine, whatever." The yellow skinned teen walked away, the lemony fragrance making an almost visible trail behind him.

XXX

Kahlua walked away covered head to toe in blood, leaving a twitching Akua on the floor. The tanned vampire walked up to her room and sat on her bed, not caring about the fresh blood.

"How can I make Tsukune love me?" Kahlua asked herself. She looked at her bloody gloves and made them into fists. "Well I beat up his rapist, so maybe now he likes me." Kahlua began to undress herself and slipped into a fresh white dress while still contemplating a way to get Tsukune's love. "I got it! I'll just confess my feelings to him in a romantic way and sooner or later, he'll come around!" She hugged herself and smiled brightly.

Kahlua soon got up and made her way to Moka's room in order to confront Tsukune about her feelings. Before she got to her sister's door, she saw Tsukune walking alone in the hallway, which prompted Kahlua to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh, hi Kahlua," Tsukune said as she walked closer.

"Tsukune…" Kahlua breathed out as a blush appeared on her face and her body inched closer to him. "I know that you said you like me, but I think that it's more than that. I want you, Tsukune. I know that you love Moka and I understand that, but please give me a chance."

Tsukune looked at her pleading red eyes and said "Kahlua, I… I really care about you. Maybe it is more than that, but I'm just not sure about anything-" He was cut off when Kahlua smashed her lips against his, pressing deeply with pure lust. Tsukune was caught off guard at first, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back, much to her delight.

She pulled back eventually and looked at his calm expression. "Still not sure?" Tsukune didn't answer her; instead he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged tightly. Kahlua hugged back and pressed her breasts against his chest, her chin also resting on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Tsukune replied softly.

Kahlua closed her eyes and asked "But do you love me?"

"I… can learn how to." Kahlua smiled and let go of Tsukune, revealing eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Wait, I thought that if you cry…" Tsukune began to say, but Kahlua shook her head.

"That only happens when I'm sad. Right now, I'm happy." She kissed his cheek and left to go back to her room, leaving Tsukune alone. He sighed and continued his walk to the bathroom, not noticing the bloody footprints that led to Kahlua's room.

XXX

Kahlua plopped down on her bed once again with a huge smile on her face. She kicked off her high heels and wiggled her toes around.

"I did it!" She exclaimed out loud. Kahlua grabbed one of her pillows and held it tightly to her, giggly occasionally. "If only this was Tsukune…" Kahlua mumbled as she cuddled with her pillow. Then an idea popped into her head, one that made her close her eyes in delight and she decided to wait in her room until nighttime.

XXX

"Moka, are you sure that it's a good idea to sleep here? I mean, Akua is only a few rooms away," Tsukune said as he and Moka sat on her bed.

"It's alright, Kahlua took care of her. Now c'mon, let's go to sleep," Moka replied and began to slip under her velvet covers.

"Yeah, Kahlua really likes to be blunt about a lot of things lately." Tsukune lied down next to her and wrapped an arm behind her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Moka asked as she draped her left arm over his chest.

"Ah, well… she stopped me in the hallway earlier and said some things."

Moka narrowed her eyes and questioned "What kinds of things?"

"Oh it was nothing really important."

"I insist," Moka said while bringing her fangs dangerously close to his ear.

"Um, she confessed her feelings about me…"

"Go on."

"And then we… k-kissed," Tsukune said a bit nervously.

"And who made the first move?"

"Kahlua did."

"Did you kiss back?"

Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, but…"

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"I'm mad at Kahlua for not asking permission to do that, so don't worry."

"Permission? She needs permission for touching me?"

"Oh she can hug you and hold hands all she damn well pleases, but everything else is off limits without my permission." Moka closed her eyes and breathed out, "Goodnight, Tsukune."

"You too, Moka." He reached over and turned off the light, soon settling into the soft bed and Moka's embrace.

About an hour passed by and Moka was fast asleep while Tsukune, on the other hand, was having some trouble in getting a good rest. A faint noise was heard near the doorway and the bed felt as if the weight shifted over to the side. Tsukune felt another hand appear on his chest, which he presumed was just Moka's, so he ignored it at first. It was only when Tsukune felt a third hand appear on him that he began to worry.

"Who's there?" Tsukune whispered.

"Tsukune, it's Kahlua."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm cuddling with you, that's all."

"Wait a minute, are you… naked?"

"Yeah."

"Why in God's name are you nude?"

"That's how I always sleep. Why? Does that bother you?"

"Well… Moka's right here."

"That's okay; we just need to be really quiet then." Kahlua grinded herself against his thigh and rubbed her breasts on his body, not caring about what anyone thought at the moment.

"Kahlua, please… I don't want to do this in front of Moka even if she's asleep. And besides, you're pregnant. That would be kind of weird if we… you know… did it," Tsukune whispered.

Kahlua stopped her movements and asked "Then can you at least promise me one thing?"

"Okay…"

"Could you sleep with me later?"

"What? I thought I just told you that I'm not going to have sex with you while you're-"

Kahlua put a finger on his lips to silence him. "No, not like that. I want to sleep with you in the same bed, just the two of us."

"I don't know… Moka's been kind of agitated at this whole mess we're in at the moment, and I don't want to make her even angrier."

"It doesn't have to be right away; I can wait. I just want to spend one night with you."

Tsukune sighed, "I'll see what I can do." Kahlua giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She nuzzled her face against his and smiled. "But I don't think Moka wants to see you."

"So what? We're all going to be a family soon, so she just has to get used to it." She sighed with her eyes closed in happiness and grabbed Tsukune's hand, eventually placing it on her bare stomach. "And as a family, we'll have ourselves this baby, Tsukune. You'll take good care of it, right?"

Tsukune sighed and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will."

"Aw, thank you sweetie. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Tsukune put his right arm behind Kahlua's head and held her close as she eased into his embrace.

XXX

Tsukune woke up and saw both Moka and Kahlua still asleep, contently resting on either side of him. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't get up because two vampires currently had him pinned with their incredibly powerful arms, not that he really wanted to get up.

Moka was the next to wake up, but when she saw a naked Kahlua, she growled. "Mind telling me what she's doing here?" Moka asked groggily.

"She just slipped in the bed a while after you fell asleep."

Moka looked at Kahlua's naked form and asked "Did you two…?"

"No, we didn't have sex. I talked her out of it fortunately."

"I'm still mad though."

Tsukune kissed her forehead and whispered "Sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"I think that could be arranged," Moka said and soon moved in to capture his lips. They both snuck their tongues into one another's mouths and battled for dominance, a pointless fight on Tsukune's part. Moka cocked her head to the side and deepened her tongue's invasive maneuvers while Tsukune mimicked her motion.

Soon enough, Kahlua opened her eyes and when she saw Moka and Tsukune making out, she pouted. "Hey, I want some loving too," Kahlua whined. Moka broke from Tsukune and shot her a glare, which in turn made Kahlua only whine more. "C'mon Moka! We need to share him fifty-fifty!"

"Shut up," Moka huffed and went back to kissing Tsukune, trying to ignore Kahlua's presence. Kahlua pursed her lips and began to glide her fingers along Tsukune's body, soon stopping at his boxers.

"Well fine then, I'll just have fun down here," Kahlua said and began to rub his cloth covered groin.

Tsukune pulled away from Moka and asked "Kahlua, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm pleasing you of course!" Kahlua exclaimed and then crushed her lips against his, causing Moka's eyes to twitch.

"Kahlua… didn't I tell you that you needed my permission for these actions?" Moka asked angrily. One of Kahlua's hands snuck up to Moka's lips and she pinched her mouth shut.

Tsukune was completely bewildered at the moment, his male mind couldn't exactly comprehend the fact that two beautiful vampire sisters were literally fighting over him. He broke away from Kahlua and said "Hey, there's no need to fight. How about we work out an arrangement between us?"

"How would it work, cutie?" Kahlua asked sweetly as she let go of Moka's lips.

"Yeah, tell us, Tsukune."

Tsukune thought for a moment then said "Okay, so how about every other day we'll do a trade off between you two? So today Moka will have me, and then tomorrow Kahlua gets me, and so on."

"Well, I like it, but tomorrow is Monday, so I won't get to see you because you're at school," Kahlua stated.

"True… unless you can sneak into the academy and stay in our room," Tsukune replied.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I'm still not happy about sharing you," Moka grumbled.

Tsukune leaned in and whispered to her "Just let her have some fun, otherwise we won't hear the end of it."

Moka sighed, "Fine."

"Alright then! Let's all get up and take a bath!" Kahlua happily exclaimed and jumped out of bed to show off her naked body. Tsukune tried to stop her, knowing that she would most likely forget the herbs again, but the blonde vampire was too fast for him.

"Kahlua, wait!" Tsukune yelled as they ran through the halls. She made a dead stop and turned around, causing Tsukune to collide into her. Tsukune landed on top of Kahlua with his knee in between her thighs and his right hand on her left breast.

"Tsukune, if you wanted to do these kinds of things in the morning, you should've just asked," Kahlua teased and blushed, turning her head away from him.

Tsukune tried to say something, but Moka came up to them and scowled, "I believe that he's mine today. So would you be so kind and untangle so that we can get on with the day?" Tsukune got up slowly and helped Kahlua to her feet while Moka walked passed them and into the master bathroom. Both Tsukune and Kahlua followed her and the three of them got into the herbal bathtub, staring somewhat awkwardly at each other. "Ahem, it was just supposed and Tsukune and myself," Moka stated as she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm.

"Well, I would use a different bathroom, but Akua tracked blood into all of the other tubs, so I'm staying right here," Kahlua defended and crossed her arms.

"Okay, everyone just calm down," Tsukune attempted to say, but neither of them listened. Moka growled and turned her back to Kahlua so that she only saw Tsukune's face.

"Tsukune, please get her out of here," Moka said.

"I'll leave when I'm clean!" Kahlua protested and splashed some herbal water at Moka.

"Oh I'll show you clean!" Moka yelled and lunged at Kahlua, dunking her head under the water with an evil grin on her face. Tsukune backed up to the edge of the tub and watched in horror as Moka tried to drown Kahlua. Eventually Moka let go, but as she did, Kahlua burst from the water and landed on her, pulling her hair and dragging her down as well. Their wet and slippery bodies made Tsukune get rather aroused, even though they were practically trying to kill one another.

"Um… a-alright, settle down, girls." The splashing stopped momentarily and both Moka and Kahlua looked at him. "Now that I have your attention-"

He was interrupted when Kahlua raised her arms in the air and screamed "Raaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The tanned vampire dove at Moka, only to miss and hit Tsukune, bringing him below the surface.

"You bitch!" Moka yelled and tackled Kahlua. The next few minutes involved a menagerie of chokeholds, slapping, drowning, head butting, and the occasional bite.

XXX

Several hours later…

"Hurray! I'm going to Yokai Academy!" Kahlua cried out as she stepped onto the school bus. Moka rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tsukune.

"Alright, everyone take their seats, we'll be there shortly… Hehehe," the bus driver said and floored the gas pedal.

Kahlua walked down the aisle and stopped when she saw Moka and Tsukune taking up a seat. "Hey, I wanted to sit next him!"

"Go sit behind us," Moka snorted. Kahlua stuck her tongue out and plopped down directly behind Tsukune. She snaked her arms over the seat and started to poke his head, giggling the whole time. Tsukune sighed in defeat as Kahlua continued to poke him while Moka gritted her teeth.

"Hey, who's that guy sitting over there?" Kahlua asked in between her pokes. They all looked over and saw someone sitting at the back of the bus, wearing the standard Yokai uniform. His skin was rather on the yellow side and he had messy blonde hair, but what stuck out the most was his lemony scent.

"I guess he's a new student," Tsukune replied.

"Just like me?" Kahlua asked.

"No you idiot. You're not going to be a student; you're too old for that," Moka bitterly said. Kahlua pouted, but soon continued her poking attack on Tsukune.

The yellow skinned teen watched on, smirking at the scene before him. 'This will be one fun school year,' he thought and chuckled a little.

**A/N: Yeah that's right, I introduced my first OC. So you all have to deal with it! Just kidding, but unless it wasn't clear before, this OC will be the main antagonist for some time. Read and review!**


	16. Into the maelstrom

**A/N: I'm really sorry about this incredibly long update, but the reason is that I broke my wrist recently and trying to write fanfics while also keeping up with school is very difficult. I will say this though: I will continue this story till the end and all of you guys that leave reviews are what really motivates me. So point A to point B, this will be finished hopefully by the end of this year and will most likely be a 20 or so chapter story.**

XXX

"Okay Tsukune, where am I going to be staying?" Kahlua asked as she walked down the dirt trail to the academy with Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune pointed to the large blue and white dorms located about a hundred meters away, which were almost fully concealed by the decaying trees looming overhead. "Oh, where is that new guy that smells like lemons?"

"Kahlua, you need to be a bit quieter so that no one else hears you," Tsukune whispered. Kahlua automatically slapped her mouth shut with her gloved hand and shifted her gaze back and forth to see if anyone was looking.

Moka mumbled, "If only it was that easy to shut her up before."

Tsukune sighed, "Maybe I should go check on that new guy. Moka, could you sneak Kahlua into our room?"

"I suppose so," Moka replied and continued on with her older sister, leaving Tsukune behind.

He walked back toward the bus stop and saw the blonde teen alone, slightly struggling to carry his bags. "Hey, let me help you!" Tsukune called out as he ran to him. Tsukune took one of his backpacks and said "Alright, let's go; I'll show you to your dorm."

"Your kindness is appreciated. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Tsukune. Tsukune Aono, I'm a junior here."

"The name's Jin and I am a freshman."

"Nice to meet you," Tsukune said and stuck out his hand.

Jin looked at him rather puzzled and said "It would be better if you didn't touch me."

"That's okay, I completely understand… sort of. Anyway, let's get this stuff to your room." They walked down the trail together, only accompanied by an awkward silence between the two. After a few more moments, Tsukune finally broke the ice. "So Jin, you know that it's almost the middle of the school year, right?"

"Oh but of course I do. It was not my decision to come here, it was my mother's. Dreadful woman, really. She said it was because I caused too many problems in the human world, what with all the raping and whatnot."

Tsukune stopped in his tracks and gulped. "You raped humans?"

"Oh, no, no, no! You misunderstand, Mr. Aono. I forced humans to rape each other. It makes me feel…" Jin paused for a moment and closed his eyes, "… alive…"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Jin licked his lips. "It's like a sudden burst of energy. It's wonderful… it's powerful… and it's addicting. I've never tried my abilities on a monster though. Maybe it's even better…" Tsukune began to eye him very carefully, and a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Is there a problem?" Jin asked calmly.

"Uh… no, everything's okay. Well, I mean… it's just… I don't know…"

"Either speak your mind, or hold your tongue," Jin suddenly snapped.

"You can't be doing those kinds of things! At Yokai, it's against the rules to be showing your monster form and using your powers."

"Rule? A principle or regulation governing conduct, action, procedure, and arrangement… Hmm, interesting… I don't suppose you know who makes the 'rules' around here, do you?"

"Look, I'm not exactly comfortable with telling you anything else. I'll help you put your bags away, but then I have to go," Tsukune said.

"Shame… You're the first person to show me any kindness. Ah well, I wouldn't want to keep you any longer from your lovers, now would I?"

They both arrived in front of Jin's dorm room and stepped inside; only to have Tsukune put the bag down and sigh, "Alright, I'm willing to be your friend, but you can't be using your powers like that anymore. Agreed?"

"Ah, it's not that easy to give up my abilities, Mr. Aono. If I don't do it at least once a week, I'll be incredibly fatigued. Of course before I was doing it nearly everyday, so the addiction part may still be… lingering in my system." Jin walked over to Tsukune and leaned in very close to his ear. "I must say, you don't seem like a true vampire. Typically, a bloodsucker like you would have nothing to do with me and would've probably scoffed at my presence. But why didn't you?"

"I'm just not who you think I am," Tsukune replied and began to walk out the door.

"As am I, Mr. Aono. As am I," Jin said, but Tsukune was already gone.

XXX

Later that day…

"Hey Tsukune, what took you so long?" Moka asked as he just entered the dorm room.

"Yeah, well… about that new student…" Tsukune started to say, but Kahlua interrupted when she leaped and latched onto him.

"Tsukune, wouldn't you much rather play with me than bore us with stories of Fruity-Booty Man?" Kahlua asked and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, this is kind of important. This guy, Jin, said that he has a really powerful ability."

"Like what?" Moka asked a bit more intrigued now.

"He can force people to… have sex. And then he said that it makes him stronger, but it's like an addiction."

"So wait, you're saying that he releases a pheromone of a rather acidic pH that has the ability to negate the frontal lobe's processing capacity and is able to turn the mind back into a reproduction-based, rudimentary Neanderthal?" Kahlua asked quickly. Both Tsukune and Moka looked at her with question marks hovering over their heads. "What?"

"Kahlua, where did you learn that?" Moka asked.

"I read."

Tsukune shook his head, "Anyway," he began, "we need to be really careful around this guy. Hopefully I'm on good terms with him, so he should leave us alone."

"Are you kidding me? Forcing people to have sex is great! In fact, let's make him use it on us right now!" Kahlua blurted out and grabbed Tsukune's hand, only to be stopped by Moka.

"Kahlua… please, for the love of God, please just shut up for once. Every time a word escapes your lips, I feel my ears bleed a little. Your obsession with sex and Tsukune is very disturbing, not to mention this whole princess attire that you wear. So please do the whole world a favor and dig your own grave with that tiara of yours and proceed to lie down in that dirt hole, where you will die of an impending thunderstorm," Moka breathed out angrily.

Kahlua sniffled and her red eyes became glassy, her bottom lip quivering with despair. "Wah!" Kahlua cried out as she buried her head into Tsukune's chest and continued to sob.

"M-moka… she's crying…" Tsukune whispered.

"I don't care! She needs to know her place!" Moka huffed and walked away, leaving Tsukune with a wailing Kahlua.

"K-kahlua, your arms are crushing me…" She brought her head up and sniffed, fresh tears streaming down her face. "But that's okay!" Tsukune blurted out, hoping to not get pummeled by her ungodly strength. She pressed into him a bit more, but her immense power caused Tsukune to fall back and land with her on top. Tsukune managed to get an arm free and he used it to gently stroke Kahlua's back, but she still continued to cry. "It's going to be alright, Kahlua. Moka didn't mean any of it."

"Yes she did!" Kahlua screamed into his shirt.

Tsukune sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, I think that you're pretty amazing."

"W-what?"

"Kahlua, you're an incredible girl and you shouldn't let what others say about you make you feel bad."

"But what's so amazing about me?" Kahlua asked, her sobs slowly fading away.

"Well, you're funny, playful, kind, gorgeous, and I also think that maybe I…" Tsukune paused and Kahlua placed her hands gingerly on his shoulders, her head slowly leaning down, and letting golden hair cascade around him. "Love you."

Her eyes widened and she asked "R-really?" He nodded and she rested her forehead against his. They both didn't move any further for what seemed like an eternity, instead just staring into each other's eyes and breathing heavily.

"Kahlua," Tsukune finally said, "are you-"

He was cut off when she pressed a finger against his lips and whispered "No more talking." She leaned her lips down as he began to move his lips up to meet her halfway. They both soon connected and their mouths separated one another, allowing their tongues to become acquainted. Tsukune reached up with both of his hands and affixed them to Kahlua's hips while she dug her fingers into his scalp, both of them still not letting go of their kiss. He moved his head slightly and started to suck on her lower lip, eliciting some quiet moans from her. She reluctantly pulled back and asked "Could you take me into school with you tomorrow?"

"I don't know… I might be able to." Kahlua smiled and sat up, still straddling Tsukune's hips.

"Well, I sure hope you can, because tomorrow is my day with you," Kahlua said with a wink before getting up and blowing him a kiss.

Tsukune soon realized that he just made out with Kahlua when it was Moka's turn with him, prompting him to quickly get up and say "Um Kahlua, we can't tell anyone else what just happened, okay?" She nodded and walked away, leaving him to his own devices. Tsukune made his way to the ever so irritated Moka while Kahlua, who was currently in the bathroom, thought about what Tsukune had said.

'He loves me!' Kahlua mentally screamed. 'Oh I just want him all to myself so badly! He even called me gorgeous… But what am I compared to Moka?' Kahlua looked down at her body and gently placed a hand on her collarbone, soon moving her hand down the whole length of her figure. She slid out of her dress and stared at her naked form in the mirror, examining every curve and turning her body to each side from time to time. 'Am I beautiful?' Kahlua grabbed her breasts and eyed them with intrigue. 'They're not as big as Moka's…' She moved her right hand down to her womanhood and slipped a finger in. "Does Tsukune want to do this to me?" Kahlua quietly asked herself.

She slid down the wall, closing her eyes and continued to rub herself. "Tsukune…" she breathed out occasionally. Kahlua pulled her finger out and started to glide over her clitoris, causing her moans to grow louder. Her other hand instinctively clasped onto her breast and she squeezed every so often to increase the growing pleasure. Her head bobbed back and forth, and her hips would move up to get her own hand to try and go faster than was possible. Kahlua put two fingers into her vagina and pumped herself as fast and deep as she could, but her grunts of pleasure were escalating quickly to screams. "…Tsukune…" she panted over and over, wishing that he was really there.

After a few more minutes, Kahlua was nearing her climax and her open mouth kept spewing out moans that were dangerously loud. She could feel her end approaching and her fingers shook inside of her with anticipation as some premature fluids tickled her digits. "Ah… ah… ah…" Kahlua grunted. In one last movement, her fingers pulled out and she released her womanly juices as she screamed "Tsukune!" She breathed heavily and her body twitched slightly from the euphoria. Her body refused to move from its current position, but she didn't mind too much, indicated by her smile and sleepy eyes.

She began to doze off, but the bathroom door shot open and a voice yelled out "Kahlua?"

XXX

"I'm telling you Tsukune, she is just so infuriating!"

"Moka, I think that you be a little hard on her. I mean, can't you show her a little sympathy?"

"Don't take her side! We were together first and I don't care if she's pregnant or not, we're the only ones who are supposed to be mates!"

"Moka," Tsukune said and moved closer to her, "I know things got so screwed up, but we need to give her a chance."

"Give her a chance? In less than an hour of meeting her, she managed to have sex with you three times! Forget giving her a chance. I'm going to give her an ultimatum."

"Like what?"

"If she doesn't quit this whole romantic thing with you, I'm going to kick her out and make sure she never gets to see you!"

"Wait, don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

"You think that's drastic? No, drastic is breaking her ribs so badly that they'll never heal right and she'll be in pain every time she breathes. Trust me, kicking her out is the nicest thing I could inflict upon her." Moka lied down on the bed and sighed, "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

Tsukune sat down next to her and rubbed her leg gently. "Moka, we don't need to make it complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"We could… I don't know… just let everything flow naturally, I guess." He chuckled, "Heh, I'm starting to sound like one of those American hippies, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a grade-A pacifist, I get it. But seriously, you want this relationship to just 'flow'?"

"That's right; no more fighting, just letting it happen. Of course we would still do the trade off everyday, but there would still be affection for the other person too."

"Tsukune…"

"Yes, Moka?"

"You sound really corny, you know that?" Before Tsukune could reply, he heard his name being screamed, causing him to spring up.

"Hang on, Moka. I'll be right back," Tsukune said and quickly made his way to the epicenter of the screaming. He pushed the bathroom door open quite forcefully, and exclaimed "Kahlua?"

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Tsukune?" He just stared at her naked body and the fresh orgasm fluids that drenched the floor around her. "Could you close the door?" Tsukune slowly moved his hand and shut the entrance before proceeding to walk closer to her.

"Kahlua… were you… masturbating?"

Her cheeks flushed and she quietly replied "Yes."

"And you just yelled out my name?"

"I was thinking about you."

Tsukune gulped, "Is that right? So you wanted me to… do _that_?" She nodded and slowly got up so that she could get closer to him.

"You still can."

XXX

The next day…

Kokoa walked her on her usual path to school, but on her way, she bumped into a certain blonde haired boy. "Watch it, you fruity freak!" Kokoa yelled and pushed passed him.

"Why the rush?" Jin asked and grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't touch me you…" Kokoa stopped in her tracks and her eyes gained a slight yellow tint.

"How about you go over to those tombstones and have some fun?" Kokoa nodded and a deep blush trickled over her cheeks. She hid behind a large gravestone and started to breath heavily, grabbing her rather petite breasts and grunting in pleasure.

XXX

"So do you really think we can get Kahlua into the school stealthily?" Moka asked as she walked with Tsukune to the academy.

"Nope. So that's why I'm going to ask the headmaster for permission first."

Moka sighed, "Have it your way then. But I still think keeping her even on school grounds is a bad idea."

"Why's that?" Tsukune asked, but soon lost his footing as a white blur rushed passed him.

"BUTTERFLIES!" Kahlua yelled and smashed through dozens of dead trees.

"That's why," Moka breathed out. "I'll get her; you can just keep going to school." Moka sighed and began her quest to stop her ditsy sister. Tsukune shrugged and continued to walk down the trail, taking notice of the various gravestones that littered the area.

"Ah… ah…" a voice called out. Tsukune paused and looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked.

"Over here…"

Tsukune followed the voice to the back of a large tombstone and exclaimed "K-kokoa? W-what are you d-doing?!"

She stopped groping herself and said "Come here. I need your help, _Tsukune_…"

He hesitantly moved over to her and asked "With what exactly?"

"Having fun," she replied and tackled him to the ground, planting herself on all fours above him. Her blush deepened and her blouse was unbuttoned slightly, exposing her bra and cleavage.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" She didn't answer him. Instead, her hands ripped open his school jacket and undershirt to show off his toned abs and pectoral muscles. Tsukune then realized what was truly going on. 'Oh my God, Jin got Kokoa!' He thought frantically. "Kokoa, please listen. This isn't you; you're being influenced by a lemon monster to do these things!" Her hearing was rather selective at the moment, indicated by her next advance, which consisted of an oral assault on his neck.

"Stay nice and quiet," Kokoa ordered while she placed a few kisses on his collarbone.

"Please get off of me!" Tsukune cried and struggled underneath her increased strength.

He managed to get a hand free and tried to push her away, but ended up touching her breasts, causing her to say "Oh, feisty one, eh?"

"Oh dear lord, somebody help!"

**A/N: Next chapter will be a Kokoa lemon. Until then, read and review.**


	17. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**A/N: That damn hurricane obliterated my computer files! I had to rewrite this whole chapter, but hopefully it's still up to par. **

"Kokoa, this isn't you! Please snap out of it!" Tsukune cried as the red haired vampire looked hungrily at his body. She ran a finger down his exposed chest and abs, eventually coming to a stop at his belt buckle. Kokoa flicked the belt latch open and slowly unzipped his pants. "C'mon Kokoa, don't do it!" Tsukune tried to use his superhuman strength to push her away, but her body was an immovable object due to Jin's power.

Kokoa ripped open his boxers and pulled out his penis, to which she asked "Are you not happy to see me?" She then rubbed her hands all over his flaccid cock in an attempt to rectify (**A/N: Semi-pun intended**) the situation. Soon enough, his body was ready to claim yet another Shuzen sister and Kokoa commenced by sliding her hand up and down his member. She increased her tempo at an alarming rate and began to rub her cloth-covered vagina with her free hand.

"Kokoa, for God's sake, stop this!" Tsukune yelled and squirmed a bit.

She tilted her head and asked, "Why?" Tsukune was about to answer, but was cut off when Kokoa leaned in and openmouthed him. "I _need _this," she whispered in between her forced kisses. Tsukune clenched his hands against the dirt to try and gain leverage against Kokoa, but his efforts were in vain as she wouldn't even budge.

Having no other option, Tsukune did what anyone who was getting raped did: he screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING MOLESTED BY A HORMONALLY-INFLUENCED LOLI! PLEASE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

Kokoa looked at him and licked her lips. "You look really cute when you're screaming."

"Oh sweet Jesus, please give me enough strength to escape and I promise I'll never do anything immoral for the rest of my life," Tsukune quietly prayed.

"But you need to be quiet," Kokoa chastised, to which she proceeded by taking off her panties and stuffing them in Tsukune's mouth. He gagged slightly and became a bit nauseous, but Kokoa did not care. "Now then, you'll be a good boy, right?" Tsukune whimpered and shook his in defiance. "No? Very well, I'll just have to make you a good boy." With that, Kokoa bit down on his jugular vein rather viciously and sucked up a mouthful of his blood. She swallowed and let go, revealing some fresh blood that trickled down her lips before moving in to bite the other side of his neck. This time, however, Kokoa was a bit gentler on Tsukune, but her benevolence was counteracted by the fact that her hips instinctively started to grind against him.

Kokoa pulled back eventually and rubbed the excess blood off with her pointer and middle finger, examining the crimson liquid with curiosity. She smeared Tsukune's blood all over his abs and said, "I'm just getting started." She undid the clasp on her dark bra, but held her hands there. "Wanna have a peak?" Tsukune gurgled out some unintelligible noises and looked fearfully at her. "If you insist," Kokoa teased and unveiled her petite breasts. She grabbed his right hand and forced him to grope her as she grunted in pleasure with each movement.

Soon enough, Kokoa let go of his hand, but she pressed herself against his blood-soaked stomach and pushed along his body, letting her exposed flesh rub against his. "You'll be nice and quiet, now won't you?" Kokoa asked as her hand reached for Tsukune's gagged mouth. He nodded slowly and she extricated her panties, but Tsukune didn't exactly keep to his word.

"MOKA! KAHLUA! YUKARI! SOMEBODY! PLEASE GET HER OFF OF ME!" Tsukune yelled, which in turn made Kokoa rather annoyed.

"Hey, I said that you need to be quiet. So be quiet," she said and pulled Tsukune's head to one of her breasts, forcing him to suck on a bloody nipple. Tsukune was tearing up slightly, whether it was from being raped or tasting his own blood on Kokoa's teat, it didn't matter at the moment; he just hated it all. "Ah… your tongue feels amazing, _Tsukune_," she cooed. Tsukune could feel every single drop of blood find its way to his taste buds as his tongue pressed against her areola. He never really understood what anyone said when they commented on his delicious blood; it was just metallic and bitter to him, but his mind was probably more focused on a deranged vampire currently taking advantage of him rather than quarrelling over how his own blood tasted.

Kokoa closed her eyes and tossed her head back, soon grasping the back of Tsukune's head with both of her immensely powerful hands and pushing him further into her breast. She dug her fingers into his scalp, gripping his steel hair tightly and breathing out pleasure-filled moans.

"Just a little bit more, Tsukune," Kokoa gasped as she could feel herself getting wetter with each passing minute. Tsukune slowly shifted his gaze up at Kokoa, but out of the corner of his eye, he could barely see a figure leaning against a tree. Tsukune began grunting, trying to get the bystander's attention in hopes of avoiding the imminent deflowering of Kokoa Shuzen. The figure started to make its way over to them, walking mostly at a steady and leisurely pace. Tsukune's eyes widened in fear as his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the person whose shadow loomed over them.

"Hello, Mr. Aono. I see your morning is quite fine, isn't it? But you really should be getting back to school; class has started about five minutes ago," Jin said and began to walk in a circle around them. Jin slowly examined the scene and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell your precious Moka or Kahlua about this." He walked over behind a decaying tree and dragged back what appeared to be a large white object. "But I can still show one of them," Jin stated as he pulled an unconscious Kahlua up by her blonde hair. He gently placed his hand on Kahlua's cheek and whispered into her ear, "Come on now, it's time to wake up, sweet Kahlua."

Her eyelids slowly opened to show off her soft crimson eyes, brimming with a fresh amber glaze. "Tsukune… what are you… doing? I can't… think… straight… Please, h-help… me," Kahlua struggled to say.

"Hmm, you're a resilient one, aren't you? No matter, you'll lose eventually. I'd stick around, but this… feeling that I'm getting is just too good to pass up. Have a nice day," Jin said and made his way toward the school.

Kahlua slowly crawled over to them and gripped onto Kokoa's shoulder before using the combined strength of both herself and Tsukune to rip her off. Kokoa landed on the dirt with a thud, but she got up and started to stumble back over to them. Tsukune quickly put his clothes back to a presentable state and just looked at Kokoa coming closer with each second. "Tsukune… my limiters… I need you to… take them off," Kahlua breathed out. He nodded and pulled off her earrings, allowing her arm to transform into her infamous razor blade wings. "Go… I don't have much time left."

"But Kahlua-"

"Go!" Kahlua cried out and reluctantly pushed Tsukune away.

XXX

"Where the hell did she go?" Moka asked herself out loud. She had followed the trail of destroyed trees for several minutes, but she had to come to halt when the destruction abruptly stopped. Moka examined the ground and saw where Kahlua's high heels were, but then those tracks were gone. "What the…? Who's footprints are these?" She leaned down and saw that the strange tracks pointed to where Kahlua was standing, but then turn around and go back the other way. "It doesn't look like there was much of a struggle." Moka sighed and decided to follow the new footprints, hoping to find her ditsy sister.

XXX

Tsukune ran to his homeroom frantically, but when he opened the door, nobody was there. He went to the next room and soon enough, the same situation began to pop up everywhere. "What the hell?" Tsukune walked down the deserted halls and stopped at the headmaster's door. _Knock, knock, knock_. "Hello? Headmaster, are you in there?" He pushed the door open and found no trace of anyone. "Jin! What did you do?!" Tsukune yelled.

"Not much, really."

Tsukune whipped his head around and set his gaze on Jin, who was leaning against the wall. "You bastard. Where is everybody?! Where is Moka?!"

"Relax. Moka was never in here, so she isn't with the 'crowd' at the moment." Jin walked closer to Tsukune and tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong? Did you get abandoned by _all _of your lovers?" Jin teased. Tsukune grabbed Jin's shirt and made a fist with the other hand, but hesitated. "Go ahead, hit me. I dare you. Just make sure you don't touch my skin." Tsukune grunted and punched the wall next to Jin, leaving a large hole in the brick and wooden structure. "Good, now we can be civil. Just let go of me and I will explain everything."

"No, you listen to me. If you hurt any of my friends, I will kill you. I don't care if I become 'infected,' I just want to stop you," Tsukune said and let go of Jin's shirt.

Jin smirked and adjusted his clothing. "If that's what you wish. Now if you would just follow me." They walked up to the roof and stood in the same exact spot where Tsukune and Moka had first kissed. "Look," Jin said and pointed to the courtyard. Tsukune's mouth hung open as he witnessed the largest orgy ever known to occur. "It's… beautiful, isn't it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Many things, I suppose. But this energy, it's incredible." Jin tapped the railing, and with each finger hitting the concrete, a small crack appeared. "Strength beyond measure…"

"What are you?"

He did not respond for several seconds, instead taking in the question very deeply. "I'm the revolution…" Jin finally replied and shifted his amber eyes at Tsukune.

XXX

Moka followed the tracks into the graveyard and ran over to Kahlua, who was on the ground. "Kahlua, what happened?"

"She… got away…" Kahlua whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kokoa…"

"C'mon, let's go," Moka said and hoisted Kahlua to her feet.

"No, Moka… I can't… He… he got me…"

"Who?"

"J-jin. I'll hurt Tsukune…" Kahlua attempted to break away, but Moka held firm.

"No you won't. Now let's get you back to my room," Moka said and led Kahlua over to the dorms. They arrived shortly and Moka told Kahlua to stay put, making Moka's next move to sprint back to school. 'Damn, where's Tsukune?' Moka thought as she continued running across the academy. "For that matter, where is anyone?" she said quietly. She eventually made her way to the roof and saw both Tsukune and Jin staring each other down.

Tsukune looked behind him and noticed Moka in the doorway, causing him to run over to her. "Moka, thank God you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what the hell is going on?" Moka asked, but Tsukune stayed silent and looked over at Jin.

"Hello there. Moka, was it? Your friend Tsukune and I have been taking a tour of the school and I must say, the courtyard is quite lively today. Won't you take a look?"

"You asshole. I'm gonna rip your head off!" Moka declared and was about to run at Jin, but Tsukune held her back. "Let go of me, Tsukune. This degenerate needs to know his place for what he did to Kahlua!"

"Moka, we can't beat him like this. If you touch his skin, well…"

"Well what?"

"Well you'll end up like this," Tsukune said and showed her the courtyard. Moka peered over and became even angrier when she saw Jin's latest achievement.

"Now Mr. Aono and Moka, how can I be certain that you won't try and stop me?" Jin asked calmly.

They both did not respond.

"I see… Then that leaves me with no other option." Jin leaned over the railing and whistled for a few seconds. The 'crowd' stopped their current activity and looked up at their yellow-skinned master. "Transform," Jin commanded and they all took on their monster forms. Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and then looked at Jin. "Attack." The various winged monsters made it to the roof quickly and encircled the two vampires as hundreds of others began to climb the walls or flooded into the building.

"Tsukune," Moka said and grabbed his hand, "we need to jump."

"Are you insane? There's way too many of them down there!"

"Yeah, well there'll be even more in the school if we try to go down the stairs-" She was cut off when several harpies flocked down at her and Tsukune, forcing Moka to deliver some swift roundhouse kicks to fend them off. "Let's go!" They both jumped and landed on the dirt ground, narrowly escaping the clutches of a few brainwashed students. A horde of the infected fixed their eyes on the two vampires and began their procession in an attempt to subdue Moka and Tsukune.

"A word of warning to you two," Jin called out from the roof, "don't run; it will only provoke them more." Moka growled, but Tsukune pulled her with him into the dead forest.

"Tsukune, we need to get to my father's castle. He's our only chance of stopping that maniac," Moka said as they ran deeper through the woods.

"Wait, what about Kahlua?"

"What about her? She's in our dorm, so there's no need to worry."

"Moka, we have to go back and get her," Tsukune said and stopped running.

"No," Moka replied, "I'm not letting you go back there. Even _I _can't fight that many of them."

Tsukune shook his head. "I… I have to, Moka. She protected me before, so I need to repay her."

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered quietly.

"Go on. Get to the bus stop and wait for me. If they come after you, just leave. I'll be okay." Tsukune smiled and stepped a bit closer. "Goodbye," Tsukune said softly and kissed her on the lips with great fervor. She pushed back too, but was soon disappointed when he pulled back.

"Tsukune, just… just be careful, okay?" He nodded and then turned back to the school. Within a few seconds, he had already sprinted halfway through the forest, moving as fast as his legs could carry him.

A cool breeze passed through Moka's soft, silver hair, tickling her skin delicately and forcing her clothes to shift slightly.

"Then what would you do for me, Tsukune?" Moka very quietly asked.

XXX

"Ah, shit," Tsukune grunted as he got surrounded by the fountain. He backed up and bumped into the concrete structure as hundreds of students closed in on him. He chuckled, thinking that his decision to come back was rather humorous. "Might as well go down with a fight, I guess." Tsukune cracked his knuckles and ran forward at a group of… naked mermaids, swiftly dispatching them with his fists. 'Don't look at their boobs. Don't look at their boobs,' Tsukune repeated in his head as wave upon wave of monsters collided into his punches. A dragon then swooped down in front of Tsukune and snorted out a few jets of fire. "Oh forget this," Tsukune said and ran as fast as he could through the crowd, but was eventually grabbed by enough hands to hold him down.

A clear path formed and a student who was fully clothed walked next to a half-naked redhead. "Back so soon? That makes this much easier then. Isn't that right, Kokoa?" Jin said and smirked.

"I just wanted to get Kahlua out of here! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. But you still stand in my way." Jin walked closer to Tsukune and said, "You know, Kokoa never got to finish her business. How about it?"

"No way, I'm not going to have sex with her!"

"How rude. Saying that right in front of this poor girl's face like that. Quite shameful, if I do say so myself. But," Jin continued, "this is not your choice to make. I need it to work." Jin motioned with his hand for Kokoa to come forward.

Kokoa approached Tsukune and knelt down in front of him, her breasts still quite exposed and her skirt just barely covering her bare womanhood. She grabbed his school tie and pulled, jerking his head forward while his arms remained held back. Kokoa licked the tip of his nose and ran her fingers through his hair, allowing her fingers to dig in roughly. She ripped open his trousers and held his penis in both of her hands, squeezing every so often while Tsukune flinched back and tried resisting.

"Quit resisting and enjoy it, won't you?" Jin said as he just stood there and watched Kokoa rape Tsukune.

"No, stop it! Why are you doing this?" Tsukune yelled as Kokoa continued to have fun.

Jin did not answer.

Kokoa was also oblivious since she grabbed Tsukune's jaw and turned his head so that she had good access for her invasive tongue. Tsukune tried to pull back, but a strong hand forced his head to stay in place through all of her kisses. Kokoa slipped her tongue out of his mouth eventually and pulled away from his face, but still stayed close enough for Tsukune to look deep into her jade eyes that held a slight yellow tint to them. He could barely see the real Kokoa behind Jin's infectious power, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was getting rather aroused, despite the circumstances. She breathed heavily, but soon made her way down to his member and took the whole thing in her mouth while staying on her hands and knees.

Tsukune jerked his head back once in again in defiance, but as he did so, he saw the student who held his head in place. Haiji Miyamoto, the captain of the karate team, stood in all his glory and looked down menacingly at Tsukune, who gulped in fear. 'Well, I am now going to be fucked by both Kokoa and Haiji, great,' Tsukune thought.

"Put him on his back," Jin ordered. Haiji complied and forced Tsukune down to the ground. Kokoa took this opportunity to fully disrobe and mount Tsukune, soon stopping at her hymen. "Do it." Kokoa quickly plunged down, breaking her virgin barrier and causing a few moans to escape her lips. She bounced up and down at an increasing tempo as her hands tore open his school shirt in order to navigate her hands along his muscles. Kokoa took him in as deep as possible and easily slid along his shaft due to the fresh coat of saliva. "You there," Jin called out, "with the spiky hair, get behind her." Haiji acknowledged this order and walked over so that he had a perfect view of Kokoa's ass. "Fuck her in the anus." Tsukune's eyes widened as Haiji grabbed onto Kokoa and entered her forcefully.

Haiji rammed into her again and again as she stalled her current activity with Tsukune. 'This. Is. Horrible,' Tsukune thought as Haiji plowed into Kokoa's asshole. Haiji's hips moved forward as his mind was still clouded with lemony influence.

"Now, Mr. Aono, I shall answer your question," Jin said as he squatted down near Tsukune's head, "I'm doing this because… I enjoy it."

**A/N: Hey, I said "Next chapter is Kokoa lemon," didn't I? So this lemon will most likely continue on into chapter 18 just because I feel like it should.** **Also, while I was writing this, it kind of felt like the episode where Ko turns into that new student and seduces everyone, but I wanted to make something a bit more… dramatic.**


	18. Misery loves company

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this really long update. I do have good news though: I am going to try and finish this by February break, but if not then, maybe I'll shoot for spring break if I still have a lot of requests to make additions to this story. Also, if anyone wanted to read the Kahlua/Tsukune spin-off story, it's called Uninterrupted: Kahlua's Gambit. I'll be updating that story as well along the way. Anyway, please enjoy.**

XXX

They walked everywhere; in the school, in the woods, and in the courtyard. The school bus was overturned and nearly demolished, its driver missing from the scene as well. The infected students and faculty prowled Yokai academy, looking to snuff out any survivors and bring them to their master. Moka Akashiya was nowhere to be found. Her footprints led to the bus stop and into the inter-dimensional tunnel, but no further attempts at finding her were made.

XXX

"Moka, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Issa asked.

"Father," Moka began as she tried to catch her breath, "the school was… overrun."

"By what, exactly?"

"This new student… he brainwashed everyone." Moka sat down to keep her bearings, but her father was still trying to understand.

"Were the students killing everyone?" Issa questioned as he sat down next to Moka. She shook her head and looked at her father seriously and with a very slight hint of fear.

"They were… raping each other."

"…"

"…"

"What. The. Fuck?"

"You heard me. It was the biggest orgy in recorded history I think."

Issa blinked. He was about to open his mouth, but couldn't find the words. "I'll be right back," Issa said as he got up and left Moka alone.

XXX

"It was Kahlua you came for, correct?" Jin asked. Tsukune was tied down in the fountain, the water causing him to release sparks every second. He managed to contain his cries of agony, but Jin knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes.'" Jin walked closer to him and tapped his chin. "Now on to the bigger question: where is your dorm room?"

"I… won't… tell you… anything," Tsukune struggled to say.

"I'm trying to be civil here. But if you insist on being stubborn…" Jin walked over to Kokoa and led her back to the fountain. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her face just above the water's surface. "Tell me, and I won't give her a dunk."

"…No…"

"Are you saying no because you refuse to answer my question, or is it because you don't want her to drown?"

"…Both…"

"Wrong answer." Jin forced Kokoa's head under the water for a few seconds and merely watched on as she flailed about. He brought her head back up and Kokoa was releasing electricity violently. "How about now?" Jin asked.

"You monster…"

Jin looked around at all the transformed students and replied, "That's a pretty lame insult, don't you think? So anyway… about that room number…" he said as he held Kokoa's head under the water for even longer.

XXX

"Father… who are they?" Moka asked as Issa returned with two men who held video cameras.

"Well this one," Issa began as he motioned to a fat guy in sweatpants, "I call him Captain Sweatpants." Issa pointed to the other man who was skinny and had a scraggly beard and said, "And this is Lonely Larry, I think." (**A/N: Big Bang Theory, anyone?**)

"And they're here because?"

"They've agreed to be the cameramen. Alright, let's go." Issa and the two men started to go to the door, while Moka began to rub her temples.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to be filming a movie while Tsukune and Kahlua are probably getting molested as we speak?"

Issa stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Moka. "What did you just say?"

"Tsukune and Kahlua are probably getting molested."

"No, I don't care about that. Say what came out of your mouth before that."

"You're going to be filming a movie?"

"That's what I thought you said. Look, I'm not saying that I'm angry with you right now, but I am upset that you think that I'll be making a movie. It's a porno, alright? There's a big difference." Issa shook his head in disgust. "C'mon Moka, let's go to the academy."

"I'm not helping you film a porno, Father."

"Of course not! That's what these two creepy guys are for. Don't worry, we'll save Kahlua and get out as quickly as possible."

"What about Tsukune?"

"Who? Oh, uh… yes, Tsukune… that guy with the, um… hair." Moka face-palmed herself and they left the castle to get to Yokai.

XXX

"You promise… not to hurt anyone else, right?" Tsukune asked through the pain.

"As long as they don't get in my way. Now, which room is it?"

"…105."

"Thank you."

Jin started to walk away, but Tsukune spoke up, "What exactly do you… want with Kahlua?"

"I was thinking I would treat her to a romantic dinner and then we'll take a trip to Hawaii where we'll get married."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Don't worry; I just need to make sure that she doesn't run off."

"So am I just supposed to… stay in the fountain?"

"No, that would be cruel. Release him." Several students untied the bonds and hoisted him out of the water. "Hold him down." Within seconds, dozens of large students dog-piled on Tsukune, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Much more comfortable, right?" Jin smirked and started to walk off to the dorms, completely ignoring the fact that Tsukune was being crushed and was too weak to fight back. "Now let's see here… Ah, 105." Jin opened the door and stepped inside. Kahlua was nowhere to be found, but a shimmer of metal caught Jin's eye and he walked over to the nightstand. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

XXX

Jin walked back over to where Tsukune was being held and asked, "Turns out Kahlua wasn't there. But I did find this." Jin held up a black choker and a rosary in front of Tsukune's face. "Do you mind elaborating?"

"That's… that's the rosary…" Tsukune said, his voice slightly strained.

"Oh I can see that. But who would own such a thing? Is it yours?" Tsukune shook his head.

"Please, put it back," Tsukune pleaded.

"No, I don't think I will. Just tell me everything you know about this," Jin said as he practically shoved the rosary in front of his face.

"It suppresses a vampire's power…"

"And it belongs to whom? Moka or Kahlua?"

Tsukune didn't answer.

Jin sighed, "Why must you be so stubborn?" Jin motioned for his followers to get off of Tsukune and they did so without hesitation.

"You're just letting me go?"

"What? No… No! I'm just going to give you an offer." Jin began to roll up his sleeves and said, "Tell you what, if you beat me in a fight, then I'll surrender. If I win, then you must answer all of my questions."

"Why didn't you just infect me?"

Jin put the rosary in his pocket and walked closer to him. "I may be one psychotic creature, but I still want to give you a fair chance. You are my only friend, after all." Jin ran his hand through his blonde hair. "So what do you say? Fisticuffs?"

"No."

"No? Really? I thought of all monsters, a vampire would relish in the idea of a duel."

"I said no."

Jin pursed his lips. "I see. Well, that is shame. I've always wanted to try my strength out on a worthy adversary, but I guess I'll just have to try against someone else…" Jin brought his arm back and lunged at Tsukune, but Tsukune dodged just in time.

"I told you that I don't want to fight!" Tsukune yelled as he dodged a few more punches.

"Yeah… I don't care." Jin threw a left uppercut and grazed Tsukune's chest.

'Ugh… I can't dodge him forever. What would Moka do?' Tsukune thought. 'Oh yeah… teach him his place with a roundhouse kick.' Tsukune reared his left leg back and slammed it into Jin's knee, causing him to stagger from the impact. Tsukune took this opportunity to throw a few punches to Jin's stomach and he backed up after his volley was complete.

"Heh, heh… Nice shot. I never realized how strong vampire's really are," Jin said as he recovered from the punches. "But," he began as he walked closer to Tsukune, "you cannot win."

XXX

"Alright Captain Sweatpants, set up over by that overturned bus," Issa said as they stepped out of a limousine.

"Lord Shuzen, that's not his name-"

"Shut up Lonely Larry!" Issa yelled. Lonely Larry fearfully ran over to his partner and they both began to put up the cameras. "Okay Moka, let's go get Kahlua and Thomas."

"Tsukune," Moka corrected.

"Right… T-Dog… Crazy American names," Issa muttered under his breath. The two vampires walked through the dead forest and stopped when they saw the school gates. Jin was fighting Tsukune and both the combatants were going all out, Tsukune mostly staying on the defensive. "Don't worry Tiffany, we're here!" Issa called out.

Tsukune turned his head for a brief moment and said, "Tiffany?" Jin took this chance to throw a punch to Tsukune's jaw, staggering the vampire.

"Oh no, it seems that you've touched my skin," Jin said sarcastically.

Moka ran to the gate, but Issa stopped her. "Father, we need to help Tsukune! He just got infected!"

"Moka, in all my years, I have never seen a monster such as that yellow-skinned boy. He reeks of lemons and I think that if anyone is going to show him his place, it shall be me. I. Hate. Lemons," Issa said as he ripped the gate apart.

Jin turned to see the elder vampire and said, "You may be a powerful vampire, but not even you can defeat us all." Jin walked over to where Tsukune was lying and continued, "But I do thank you for distracting him. I may not have beaten him one-on-one without that extra help." Tsukune began to stir and slowly stood up. "Oh? Looks I have another ally." Jin started to chuckle, but Tsukune kneed him in the stomach, forcing Jin to double over. "Impossible…" Tsukune looked over at Jin with piercing red eyes.

"Lord Shuzen, Moka, I need your help," Tsukune said as he was getting ready for an onslaught. "I'm doing my best, but I can't fight this infection forever, so let's finish this."

Jin got to his feet and cracked his neck. "You know, I think that we should even up the odds a bit." Jin whistled and every single student rallied behind him, all of them prepared to fight for their master.

XXX

Kahlua stumbled through the school hallways, her body almost completely lost from Jin's power. She managed to make it to one of the phones and she wearily began to dial.

XXX

Issa unleashed several shockwaves of pure energy at the waves of students that ran after him. Bodies flew everywhere, but they were relentless with their attacks. Meanwhile, Moka and Tsukune fought against Jin, but the yellow-skinned boy lured them to the pool.

"Come now Mr. Aono, wouldn't it just be easier to give in?" Jin teased. Tsukune ignored him and fixed his gaze on his adversary.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke up, "we don't need to go any further. He's just trying to bait us."

"Oh… very perceptive. But it doesn't matter anyway. Your friend is almost under my control." Tsukune breathed heavily, his eyes starting to show an amber hue. "I see that he's struggling," Jin said.

"Moka, let me take him," Tsukune said as he moved closer to Jin.

"Fool! He's just going to make you get into the pool!"

"I know… but I don't want him to touch you either." Tsukune raised his fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Round two, eh?" Jin asked. "Fine by me." Jin backed up until he reached the edge of the pool and stayed standing, his arms hanging loosely by his side. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Tsukune cautiously stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Jin. He stopped and stood about three feet in front of the lemon-scented teen. "C'mon," Jin said, "hit me. Hit me!" Tsukune gulped and got ready to pounce. 'As soon as he goes to punch, I'll grab him and push him into the pool,' Jin thought.

Tsukune leaped forward and instead of striking, he grabbed Jin and they both tumbled into the pool. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled as electricity shot out of the water. Tsukune's hands planted firmly on Jin's neck and he did his best to choke him into submission. And yet, Tsukune could slowly feel his power fade away due to the water and the spreading infection. Jin gagged from Tsukune's grip and the water flowing into his lungs, causing him to start to go unconscious. Nevertheless, Jin thrashed about throughout the entire ordeal, making Tsukune's job even harder. Eventually, it was too much for Tsukune, forcing him to slowly release his grip. The vampire began to float to the surface, while Jin's water-filled lungs caused him to sink to the bottom. Moka picked up a pool stick and tried to fish Tsukune's limp body out of the pool.

She wrapped her hands in few towels and pulled him out of the water, laying his body on a couple more towels. "Tsukune, wake up," Moka whispered as she started to dry him off. "Tsukune, please wake up." His body didn't move, not even showing a sign of respiration. Moka breathed in and placed her hands over his heart before pushing down over and over again. "C'mon, Tsukune… You're a vampire. You will survive…" Moka said through her forming tears. Her prideful and cold demeanor was being torn down at the thought of losing Tsukune… her Tsukune. The former human that would give anything to be with her… The man that was nearly killed by fire as a human now faced death by water as a vampire. Moka continued to press into his chest, this time even harder. At this point, she didn't care if his ribs were cracking. All she wanted was to have him live. Seeing no other alternative, Moka pressed her lips to his, giving him mouth-to-mouth. She forced air into his lungs, hoping that it was enough to revive him.

After several more attempts, Moka brought her head back from Tsukune and stared at his face. 'My blood is already in his veins, but it's not helping… What else can I do?' she thought. Moka rested her ear against his chest in an effort to hear his heart beat. Even with her vampiric hearing, not a single beat was heard. She closed her eyes and still kept her head rested on him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that Tsukune ceased to live. 'He gave his life to stop that maniac… to keep me safe…'

XXX

Jin's eyes shot open and he frantically began to swim to the surface, but he calmed down his movements as he reached the air. He resisted the urge to cough and throw up the water that bogged his body down. Taking the rosary and choker out of his pocket, Jin carefully attached them and slowly swam to the edge of the pool where Moka kept her back facing him. 'Might as well try it out on this one,' Jin thought. He could hear her crying, effectively blotting out much of the noise in their immediate area. Using what was left of his strength, Jin sprang out of the water and wrapped the choker around Moka's neck as best as he could, but Moka fought back viciously when he made contact.

Unfortunately for Moka, not only did Jin succeed in attaching the rosary and choker, their skin also made contact. "You bastard… You killed him!" Moka screamed. Jin watched on as Moka began to get up, but she stopped and fell down as her hair bled pink and her eyes changed to green.

"So, it was yours after all. How lucky am I?" Jin said to himself through a few coughs. Moka collapsed on Tsukune's body and she started to black out as her senses were overwhelmed by Jin's influence. After both vampires no longer posed a threat to him, Jin stepped over their bodies and made his way back to the courtyard. "Now then, where is the other bloodsucker?"

"Oh, you mean me?" Jin turned around and saw Issa surrounded by a pile of students.

"So you've beaten all of my flock, bravo. Does this mean that you'll kill me and be on your merry way?"

"I was thinking about. So after I had beaten up all of these lunatics, I made my way to cafeteria and found this," Issa said as he pulled out a juicer.

Jin's eyes widened in fear and he hesitantly asked, "W-what do you think you're going to do with th-that?"

"Simple… I'm going to figure a way out how to put your face in here," Issa said as pointed to the rather small opening.

"It d-doesn't matter if you kill me; I've already beaten your daughters and Aono is dead," Jin said while beginning to back up from the elder vampire.

"Timmy's dead?"

"If by Timmy, you mean Tsukune, then yes. He drowned and Moka has been rendered useless."

"Eh, I never really liked him that much. He was a good porn star though… Oh well, it's juicing time!" Issa ran up to Jin and swiftly grabbed his blonde hair before slamming his face into the juicer.

XXX

"So what are we supposed to do now? We got the cameras set up, but there aren't any porn stars here," Captain Sweatpants said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go back home and forget this place," Lonely Larry replied. Suddenly, a few sirens were heard and out of the tunnel came a brigade of cop cars. "Shit, it's the fuzz! Let's get out of here!"

Both the cameramen ran for their lives, but a few police officers chased them down and tackled them. One of them asked Captain Sweatpants, "Hey chubby man, quit screaming. We just need you answer a few questions, okay?"

"Alright man, just please don't tell my mom."

"Not to worry, we're the Monster Police, so we'll keep you anonymous. Now, we got a call about a mass-raping. Do you anything about that?"

"Y-yeah, it's over at the school."

"Thank you very much. But I do have to ask one more question: why are there a bunch of cameras back there?"

"Um… we're with the news…"

"Oh, okay. Have a nice day, chubby man."

XXX

Issa sat atop a pile of rubble, a glass of 'lemonade' in his hands. He smirked and swirled the liquid around. Against the wall of the academy, a body that was covered in blood was slumped up with a face that… well, there wasn't really a face there anymore, or a head for that matter. Above the body, written in blood was the phrase, "ISSA FTW!" Many of the students who were under Jin's control slowly came back to their senses and frantically tried to cover themselves up when they realized that they were naked. Eventually, Kahlua walked out of the school and when she saw Issa, she ran over to him.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"Oh, I killed that lemon monster and made him into lemonade. Want a sip?" Issa asked as he held out the glass to her.

"Um… No thank you. Do you know where Tsukune and Moka are?"

"They're by the pool, I think."

Kahlua bowed her head and left to get to the pool, but when she arrived, she couldn't comprehend what lay before her. Moka was hugging Tsukune's stiff body and was crying into his damp shirt. Kahlua saw the rosary dangling around Moka's neck, almost fully concealed by her pink hair.

"Moka, what happened?" Kahlua asked.

Moka looked up at her sister with saddened eyes that were puffy from the tears. "Tsukune's… Tsukune's… gone," she said through her sobs.

"…What…? No, he… he can't be," Kahlua whispered as she knelt beside him. "Your rosary… why is it on?"

"Jin… he put it on me after he and Tsukune fought in the pool. And now Tsukune's dead!" Moka cradled his head as her tears refused to stop.

Kahlua ran her fingers down the side of Tsukune's face as her eyes also started to brim with fresh tears. "What if we gave him some blood?"

"N-no, my blood is already in him. It wouldn't work…"

"What about me?" Kahlua asked as she continued to caress Tsukune.

"If you gave him your blood?"

"Yeah, mine might work."

"I don't know… it might be too late," Moka said somberly.

"I have to try… for Tsukune…" Kahlua replied before leaning in for his neck and biting down, injecting her fluids into Tsukune's bloodstream.

XXX

A few police officers entered the courtyard and went up to Issa. "Excuse me sir," one of the cops said, "what exactly was going on here?"

"Oh, you know… orgies and whatnot," Issa said.

"It looks like you've diffused the situation."

"Yes, that's right. I, Issa Shuzen, have single-handedly saved the academy!" Issa stood triumphantly and grinned, but one of the officers approached him.

"Wait, Issa Shuzen? As in the creator of LovelyFangs?"

"That's me. Conqueror, entrepreneur, vampire lord, porn director... I have many titles."

"Well in that case… you're under arrest for the illegal distribution of child pornography," the cop said as he placed handcuffs on Issa.

"Child pornography? There were no kids in my videos!"

"We know that one of the stars, a Mister Tsukune Aono is only 17 years old. That is under the required age of 18."

Issa was being dragged away, but he yelled out, "No, this is just a big misunderstanding! He never said he was underage!"

"Yeah, yeah… take it up in court, buddy."

**A/N: Looks like we're heading to a courthouse next time. That should be fun… And so many questions are left to be answered, such as: Will Tsukune live? Will Issa remember Tsukune's name? Lastly, the moral of the story: When life gives you lemon monsters, make lemonade. Until next time, read and review.**


	19. The best laid schemes

**A/N: Random thing: Normally I just use 'single quotations' as thoughts, but I'm changing it to **_**Italics**_**. Either way is technically correct, but it seems that people like italics better.**

XXX

Kahlua kept her fangs deep inside Tsukune's neck, still letting her blood flow into him. She could start to feel light-headed and her strength was deteriorating rapidly, but the blonde vampire pressed on nonetheless. Moka held onto Tsukune's hand tightly, hoping just to let her beloved… _No, he picked the other me_… Moka corrected herself. She hoped that _her _beloved Tsukune lived. Moka's eyes swelled with tears as she tightened her grip on him.

He twitched.

Kahlua backed off of his neck and smiled. "Oh Tsukune, thank goodness that you're -"

"ARRGGGHHH!" Tsukune screamed out as he clutched his chest in pain and shook uncontrollably. He had several spasms and continued to shiver from his changing internal temperature. Inside his body, ligaments were twisted, muscles strained, and his veins pulsed as the burning blood flowed throughout his body. His heart tried to pump the now hybrid vampire fluids, yet Tsukune's body was shutting itself down as capillary after capillary began to squeeze tighter from the foreign crimson nectar.

"Kahlua, what did you do to him?" Moka asked frantically as she tried to hold onto Tsukune.

"N-nothing! All I did was give him my blood!" Kahlua quickly pinned Tsukune down with her remaining energy to stop his seizures.

"It's your blood…" Moka quietly said as she realized what was happening to Tsukune.

"Huh?"

"My blood that's in him is fighting yours. His body is in shock," Moka pointed out while she helped Kahlua keep Tsukune down. He cried out in pain every so often as his body struggled to hold together from the internal turmoil.

"He's not going to be the same anymore, is he?" Kahlua sadly asked.

Moka clenched her eyes shut and whispered, "No, he's not."

XXX

Issa sat in the back of the police cruiser with his arms still cuffed behind his back. "You can't put me in jail; my lawyers will beat any judge that you've got," Issa declared as he made a smug face at one of the cops.

"Trust me, we've looked at your criminal record and I don't think you'll weasel your way out of this," one of the cops replied. "So just shut up and hopefully you won't have to do any extra years in jail." Issa snarled and struggled in his handcuffs. Even with his great strength, Issa was unable to break out of his metal restraints.

"What the hell are these things made out of?"

"I don't know, but they were made by leprechauns. Never actually found one, but do you think if I shoot one with my gun then Lucky Charms will spill out?" the cop said as he seemed to ponder his own question quite deeply. "Oh, well would you look at that, we're here." The cops stepped out of the car and escorted Issa to the police station for questioning. The vampire lord was led into a small, dark room and he sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair.

"So, you're the famous Issa Shuzen?" a mysterious voice asked from behind.

"Who's asking? This better not be one of those good-cop, bad-cop routines," Issa muttered.

"Nah, just bad cop," the man replied before the lights abruptly turned on, allowing Issa to see a very large bucket of water hovering above his head.

"You think that'll get me to talk? Hah! You'll need to try a bit better than that."

"I thought you might say that," the man started to say as he walked up to where Issa sat and placed a large briefcase on the table. He opened it up to reveal a plethora of torture devices, including several cucumbers and a cattle prod. "Now then, let's just cut to the chase. Why'd you make child pornography?"

"Before I answer anything, what are the cucumbers for?" Issa asked somewhat nervously.

"Oh those? They're just to snack on while I rape you with the cattle prod."

XXX

Tsukune coughed violently, hacking up generous amounts of blood. All Moka and Kahlua could do was watch in horror as the poor boy was being torn apart from the inside. Should he survive, Moka suspected that he would become either incredibly weak from all the damage he just sustained, or Tsukune would adapt to her sister's blood. She really hoped it was the latter. Tsukune began to breathe heavily, wheezing and panting like a dying dog.

"Can't we do something to help him?" Kahlua asked. She shifted her soft red eyes back from Tsukune to Moka and looked at her younger sister sadly. Moka put her hand on his forehead and recoiled slightly from the intense fever starting to form.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. Moka gripped her rosary tightly and closed her eyes. _Maybe she could help… But only Tsukune can pull the rosary off… Could he still…? _Moka reached for Tsukune's hand, but upon feeling the ever growing fire emitting from his skin, she almost broke down crying again. _He never deserved this_, Moka thought as she steeled herself and picked up his hand. It felt weightless; like a newborn's tiny hand that clung to its mother, Tsukune just felt so weak. The pink-haired vampire guided his limp hand close to her breast and used her fingers to wrap his digits around the silver cross that dangled elegantly from her neck.

Moka made sure that his hand was securely clamped to her rosary and then proceeded to slide her pale hands down to Tsukune's forearm, where she gave a slight tug. It jingled and the rosary just pulled the chain it was attached to with it, in other words, it didn't budge. Moka tried again, this time a bit harder, but it was all in vain. _What?! But… how? It always came off before! No, no, no! Please not now… Why does this have to happen?_

"Moka…?" Kahlua asked curiously. She cocked her head to the side slightly and wondered what exactly Moka was trying to accomplish. "Um, Moka… What are you doing?" Kahlua's question seemed to linger in the air for several moments, but Moka's repetitious actions of using Tsukune's hand to pull her rosary began to answer her own question. Kahlua placed her gloved hands over Moka's hands to stop her, to which she said, "Moka, you can stop."

Moka's green eyes shifted over to her sister and she began to release a few tears. "But, I love him! I don't want him to die!" Moka's lip was quivering and she sniffled as her eyes refused to stop the waterworks. "No, he can't die… Tsukune's too strong for that," Moka said, trying to deny everything at the moment.

"I love him too," Kahlua warmly responded, a few tears dotting her eyes as well. The Shuzen assassin was well known for her signature move of crying before battle, and therefore Moka began to fear what would happen if Kahlua were to go berserk at a time like this. "And he will live, because he loves us," Kahlua added in, breaking Moka's thoughts. "I'm sure that he'll endure."

"You… You're right. Tsukune will pull through," Moka replied, quite confident in her tone. She held onto both Kahlua's and Tsukune's hands tightly, silently praying for any divine intervention. Moka looked over to her sister and back to Tsukune's face, one that looked quite pained, yet seemingly at rest and peaceful. _He looks a little bit better… Maybe he'll come out of this just fine after all_, Moka thought as she began to show a small smile.

"Besides, Tsukune just has to live; he does have family waiting to see him," Kahlua said as her one free hand rubbed her belly. And while there wasn't really a bulge on Kahlua's abdomen yet, Moka could tell that this baby was going to come into their lives sooner or later, something that she was a little apprehensive about in all honesty. Tsukune's arm started to shake a little, brushing against Kahlua's leg which in turn brought the blonde's attention over to it. She reached down to stroke his limb in an attempt to ease the shaking, but with little success.

Unknown to the two vampires that knelt beside Tsukune, the blood inside his body had nearly laid waste to what was left of his immune system, allowing for many kinds of pathogens to seize this opportunity. And a pathogen did just that, spreading mutation and ripping at the genetic coding of Tsukune Aono. This foreign agent, however, was not a virus or bacteria, rather it was the blood of a certain Shuzen girl, blood that sought to overtake this body. And to the arm this rogue invader went, where on the outside it looked just like a severe series of spasms, but in truth, the poor boy's tendons were tearing and giving way to some radical changes.

"What's going on with his arm?" Moka asked as she seemed grow even more worried. She examined it carefully, hoping that the involuntary movements weren't going to be a hazard.

"I… I don't know, but I think that he'll be just fi-"

It happened before Kahlua could finish her sentence, or even blink. Tsukune's arm ripped apart and formed some wicked bat wings that shot out with lightning speed, lodging their razor sharp points into Kahlua's leg, arm, and side. Blood spewed out of her before a single whimper could escape her lips and her white dress was slowly consumed by crimson. Her eyes slowly made their way down to where she was stabbed, seeing the transformation that she had caused; her infamous weapon was just used against her.

"K-kahlua…?" Moka managed to choke out as she witnessed her sister get impaled.

"…Ah…" was all the blonde vampire could say, her shock and pain overwhelming her. Normally, Kahlua could block out her pain, but the sheer surprise of something like this had caught her off guard. Her blood continued to trickle out of her open wounds, leaking onto Tsukune's mutated arm and soon the ground was quickly stained red.

XXX

Issa waddled out of the interrogation room and attempted to sit down on a bench, but ended up falling down from the intense pain in his… posterior region. After comfortably settling down on the cold floor of the police station, Issa was greeted by the sight of the cops who arrested him.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like someone got to meet 'Little Ass Zapper.' Hehehe… Serves you right for forcing kids to fuck each other," one of the officers said.

"Oh for the last time, I didn't know he was 17! And that guy lied; I got both the cattle prod and the cucumber shoved up my ass!" Issa yelled, but his body refused to convey any sort of authority due to his current position. The cops laughed hysterically and somehow managed to pick the vampire lord up and carried him over to a holding cell, where Issa was confronted with a large, burly man covered in tattoos. Issa struggled to get to his feet and once he finally did, he just leaned against the brick wall and looked over at his cellmate. "So uh, what're you in for?" Issa asked nonchalantly.

"Didn't do much, just stabbed a guy to death. Motherfucker should've seen it coming," the brutish man spat and began to sharpen a piece of metal against the stone floor.

"Why'd you stab him?"

The convict glanced over at Issa and replied, "That son of a bitch was some douche bag who liked making kiddy porn. It was disgusting, so I went up to him while he was asleep and sliced him up real good. I don't see what I did wrong; I'm just trying to make the world a better place." Issa gulped and slowly backed away from the man. "Just the thought of someone videotaping kids having sex makes me so angry!"

Issa hobbled over to the bars on the cell door and yelled, "Guard!"

"Angry!" the man screamed and smashed his fist into his other hand.

Issa shook the metal bars called out again, "Guard!"

"Angry!"

"Guard!" (**A/N: Cyber cookies for all if you can guess where that's from**)

XXX

Kahlua clutched her fresh wounds in agony, trying to stop the bleeding as Tsukune's arm was still lodged in her. Moka was crying in horror from the scene that lay before her, but she tried to help Kahlua as best as she could by holding her hands over her punctured flesh. Moka looked down at Kahlua's side and saw that one of the blades was dug deep near her sister's waist. The pink haired vampire widened her eyes in realization of something horrible: was the baby going to be alright? Moka attempted to pull the razor wings out, but they were firmly stuck in Kahlua, indicated by her cries of pain.

"Oh my God… Kahlua…" Moka whispered sadly. Her hands were tainted with Kahlua's blood, but Moka would not leave her sister's side. The scent of iron was heavy in the air, but the gruesome display was not enough to deter Moka from trying to comfort Kahlua. And then there was Tsukune, whose body was still incapacitated and quite oblivious to everything going on around him. Even his transformation and the blood splattering on him were useless in trying to wake him up.

Moka still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened to both Tsukune and Kahlua. Sure, she understood that her sister was currently being stuck like pig, but the thought of it being Tsukune who stabbed her was mind-boggling. _Was it really Kahlua's blood that did this to him?_ Moka asked herself subconsciously. _If Tsukune… no, when Tsukune wakes up, what will he do? What can I do? _She held onto Kahlua tightly, embracing the tan vampire with great care, wary to avoid any further damage. It could be said that a vampire's healing abilities were legendary, but with this kind of situation, Kahlua was rendered helpless and was slowly bleeding out.

Her head felt light, a sure sign of the first stage of blacking out. "Moka…" Kahlua managed to breathe out.

Moka looked over at her sister and asked, "Yes, Kahlua?"

"Am I going to die…?" she responded weakly, her voice slightly strained. Her red eyes were hazy and her mouth had a small stream of blood coming out.

"No, you won't," Moka reassured her as she shook her head, trying to get the tears to go away. "You and Tsukune are going to be just fine." Moka softly stroked Kahlua's blonde hair and gave a faint smile. "You'll be just fine…" she said once again to calm both herself and Kahlua down.

Kahlua closed her eyes and said, "At least, Tsukune will live." She coughed up a bit of blood that landed on her sister, but Moka didn't seem to pay much attention to it. Her mind was just so focused on this predicament that she didn't even hear the footsteps coming from behind her. "Before I die, can I tell you something, Moka?"

"Kahlua, you're not going to die!" Moka practically screamed, but Kahlua was continuing anyway.

"When you two first brought me here, Tsukune and I… well, we had a little talk when you weren't around." Moka raised an eyebrow and let her sister keep talking. "Tsukune said that he-" Kahlua cried out in pain when one of blades seemed to have gone a bit deeper, thus cutting off her sentence. Moka bit her lip and just looked on helplessly as her older sister was on the verge of death. "…He said that he… loved me…" Kahlua finished and began to lose consciousness.

That was it. That was the final straw. First, Tsukune chose Inner Moka over her, and then Tsukune is slowly dying; now she learns that he loves Kahlua more than her? It was enough to make the younger vampire say absolutely nothing. No words of sadness or jealousy could form, just a calm expression set itself on Moka's face. _So he loves Kahlua… Did Tsukune really move on? Does Tsukune love me at all?_ Moka's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Yukari standing there in shock from the ordeal that Moka was currently trying to cope with.

"Moka? What in God's name is going on?!" Yukari screamed as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. The young witch ran over to them and put a hand over mouth from the carnage that was on display.

Moka explained as best as she could, starting from Jin's attack and ending with Kahlua getting stabbed, purposely leaving out the little story that Kahlua had told. Yukari knelt down beside Tsukune and looked at his transformed arm that was viciously tearing into Kahlua. "Yukari," Moka began, "can you heal them?" Her voice sounded so desperate and full of grief. To Yukari, Moka seemed to be just so strong-willed. For anyone to witness this and not go insane was truly a miracle.

"I'll try," Yukari finally answered and raised her wand. A few beams of pink light emitted from her wand and it looked as if some of the blood that was oozing out of Kahlua receded. Her efforts, however, didn't get much accomplished since the crimson fluids slowly leaked out again. "Oh no… It's not working."

"Well, what can we do?" Moka asked the little genius witch.

"We need to get those blades out, or your sister will just die very slowly," Yukari answered honestly, her words carrying a great weight that brought Moka back to reality. Now that Moka was unable to blot out any of these grim truths, she just wanted to run away from all of this, to escape all the sorrow and pain… But Moka knew that it was impossible to get away from suffering. Was that really all life was? To suffer? There had to be more than just that. Were creatures, monsters and humans alike, just meant to live and die in an endless cycle? Was life meaningless? Or maybe… was life about overcoming pain? There were so many beautiful things in the world, after all. From the birth of a child to the sunset, there had to be a reason for it all. Could we truly do more than enjoy what we have, to be grateful for everything, even if we think that there's no point to go on?

"Yukari, let's try it. We need to save them both," Moka finally said.

"A-alright," Yukari started to say nervously as she looked at what they would need to do, "you need to hold your sister really tight so she doesn't bleed out. And then…" Her words trailed off as the child genius became unsure if she could actually do this.

"And then what?"

Yukari shook her head and continued, "I'll try to pull those _things_ out. Then I can finish healing the two of them." Moka gulped and nodded before wrapping her arms around Kahlua's motionless body, almost acting like a tourniquet. She held on as tight as her sealed form would allow her and waited for Yukari to begin. The petite witch clasped onto the unsharpened part of one of the appendages that was put in Kahlua's arm and started to pull. About three inches of it came out, but soon it stopped moving, obviously stuck. Yukari tried not to look, for even a monster would find this absolutely grotesque. It appeared as if the blade was curved and it was stubbornly placed inside Kahlua. "Moka, I can't do this anymore," Yukari said as she almost threw up.

"I know it's disgusting, but we can't just stop! Look, you're almost done," Moka replied, trying to embolden her little friend.

Yukari turned back to finish the job and said, "You're right. Thank you, Moka." Very cautiously, she continued to pull, only this time at a slight angle and soon enough, the first blade was out. "One down, two to go." Yukari let out a long exhale and picked her wand up to once again release another pink light. Kahlua's arm was beginning to heal, her blood sucked back into the open wound which soon closed off.

After several more minutes of pulling and tugging, the blade that was in her leg was removed and the wound was healed. And then the real challenge came: the one in Kahlua's side. While it was going to be the same process for removal, Yukari had to be much more careful due to the risk of an internal organ being punctured. Moka chose not to tell Yukari about Kahlua's pregnancy out of fear for her reaction, so the teenage vampire just hoped that Yukari would be careful around Kahlua's stomach.

The witch slowly tugged, bringing the appendage out a few inches until she stopped and said, "Moka, you need to pull this one out."

"Why's that?"

"Well… look," Yukari replied and pointed to a rapidly forming pool of blood. "I need to use my wand to keep the blood from… you know, spilling out." Moka switched spots with Yukari and they both started to get to work. Moka was pulling and Yukari started to heal Kahlua little by little, the both of them working in tandem and at a good pace.

All was going well until a certain former human slowly opened his eyes and croaked out, "Moka…? Yukari…?" Both girls froze in their spots and turned to see Tsukune wearily moving his normal arm to rub his eyes. Tsukune looked to his right and saw his abomination of an arm and to what was connected at the end of it. His eyes slowly widened and he couldn't seem to find any words to say at the moment, instead just letting his mouth stay open.

"Tsukune, please don't move," Yukari said, slightly guilty for ordering him around as soon as he woke up. He just looked on in horror at what he'd done to Kahlua and glanced at what Yukari and Moka were doing.

_Wait, Moka has her seal on? But I thought that… _Tsukune started to think, but soon remembered Jin putting the rosary in his pocket before fighting him. _And then I was in the pool, but why is my arm just like Kahlua's? What the hell is going on? _"How… did this happen?" Tsukune asked quietly.

Moka looked at Tsukune and just said, "I'll explain later. Now, can you move your arm out of Kahlua?" Her tone was full of authority, something rather strange for this version of Moka, but Tsukune obliged and slowly removed his sharp wing as best as he could. Yukari quickly finished healing up Kahlua and wiped some sweat from her forehead in relief.

"Okay, she's good for now," Yukari said and stood up. "But how can we fix your arm?" She thought for a moment while tapping her foot and soon exclaimed, "All we need is a rosary for you!"

"Didn't Kurumu and Mizore get one for me when they tried to… you know, take me?" Tsukune pointed out, although rather hesitantly.

"Right, right! I'll go try to find it in Kurumu's room. I'll be right back!" Yukari called out and ran off as fast as she could.

Tsukune turned to Moka and asked, "So can you explain everything now?" She nodded and looked him in the eye.

"You were dead, Tsukune. You drowned in the pool and I… well the other me did everything she could to save you. Then that crazy student attacked me and put the rosary on me," Moka said and scooted a little closer to him, wary to avoid his sharp extensions.

"Then how did I wake up?"

"Well…" Moka began and looked over at Kahlua.

"Wait, Kahlua saved me? So then… she gave me her blood, right?" Moka nodded again and just stared at his arm. "Then I… stabbed her?"

Moka abruptly looked up at his face and responded, "You didn't do it on purpose! Your body just reacted kind of violently to her blood and I guess you 'copied' her ability. Unfortunately, she was just sitting in the wrong spot at the wrong time." Tsukune carefully touched the bat wings and then looked over at Kahlua, who appeared to be resting peacefully on the ground. "It's a good thing that Yukari showed up when she did, otherwise… I don't even want to think about it."

"Yeah, good thing," Tsukune said absent mindedly.

They both didn't say anything for awhile until Moka finally broke the ice with, "So… you chose the other me for a girlfriend, right?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess I did," he replied sheepishly. "You're not mad, are you?"

Moka sighed, "No. I can understand why you did what you did, so I'm not mad." She showed a slight smile and continued, "I'm just glad that you and Kahlua are okay."

"Well, somewhat okay," Tsukune sarcastically retorted as he motioned to his arm.

Moka was about to speak, but Yukari came running back yelling, "I found it! I found it!" The little witch went up to Tsukune and placed the rosary around his neck, causing his arm to turn back to normal and his vampiric features to fade away, giving him his old human appearance.

"Thanks, Yukari. How did you find your way here in the first place?" Tsukune asked and started to stand up.

"Oh, um… I was just finished with checking out a certain website and then the sound of police sirens startled me. So I went outside and saw a bunch of naked students running around. I tried to find you guys so I looked everywhere until I wound up here," Yukari explained.

"Wait a minute… police sirens? Who was getting arrested?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know. It was some tall guy with silver hair who kept denying that he made child pornography." Both Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and sighed.

"Issa," they both said in unison.

"You guys know him?"

"Yeah, he's Moka's father," Tsukune said. "But what about Kahlua? Should we try to get her to a hospital?"

"The school's infirmary is probably closed, but the castle has a medical facility," Moka said and walked over to Kahlua. "C'mon, let's get her out of here, Tsukune." He nodded and the two of them carried her away, Yukari following in tow.

"Can I come with you guys?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, you deserve something for all that you did," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Ooh, can I also get a foursome?"

Both Moka and Tsukune stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the young witch. "A f-foursome? I thought that you always wanted a threesome," Tsukune said nervously.

"But I saw you, Moka, and Kahlua have a threesome on the internet! Don't you think I could squeeze in as well?"

"Uh… let's not talk about this right now, okay?" Moka added in, hoping to change the subject. And so they continued to walk, their destination clearly set in their minds (except Yukari, who was thinking about three sweaty and very horny vampires).

XXX

The four of them finally arrived at the Shuzen castle and left Kahlua in the care of the family physician. Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari were all patiently waiting for Kahlua to be released, but a ring from the doorbell caused Moka to quickly answer it.

"Moka Akashiya?" a mailman asked politely.

"Yes, that's me," she answered with a bit of confusion.

"Here," the man said and held out a letter, "you've been summoned for jury duty."

**A/N: Well, that took a while to write. Yeah… this chapter was kind of dark compared to most of my other ones, but I want to try and write more serious stuff. Anyway, we're going to see Issa's court case pretty soon and I think it'll only be a few more chapters after that until I'm done. Please review and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and share them. **


	20. Of monsters and men

"Jury duty? We're going to have to say whether your father is innocent or not?" Tsukune asked after Moka told him about the letter. Moka moved a pink lock out of her face and studied the letter very carefully one more time.

She looked up at him and replied, "Not exactly. It just says that we need to be there and watch. _All _of us." She sighed and sat down next to Tsukune outside the medical office. "Why did my father have to do those… _dirty things_?"

"Um, I was the one who he forced into doing it, you know."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry, it's just so unbelievable that he would think of this in the first place," Moka said and closed her eyes in slight frustration.

"Wait," Tsukune spoke up, causing Moka's head to turn to him, "that letter said that _all _of us have to be there? That's just me, you, and Kahlua, right?"

"No, it means that all my sisters have to go too. So Kokoa and… Akua will probably show up. I'm not really looking forward to that," Moka said and rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune looked over at Moka and smiled slightly at her display of affection.

"I'm not happy about seeing Akua either. And I don't think Kokoa would want to see me." Tsukune sighed and grabbed Moka's hand very gingerly, just holding her smooth skin contently. "So are you two the same person?" Tsukune asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You and the inner you. You're both in the same body, right?" Tsukune reiterated. Moka looked at him with her large jade eyes and blinked.

"Well, we share this body and the same emotions, but not the same personalities. Why do you ask?"

Tsukune looked down at her rosary and took a deep breath in. "I think you might already know, but the other you and I… we've had some _close relations _over the past month or so. And I just want you to know that…" Tsukune trailed off as he heard the doctor's door open and a large man stepped out.

"Mistress Kahlua is doing just fine and there wasn't any damage to her abdominal area. And I must say that your witch friend has been a great help with that healing wand of hers," the doctor said. "You may go see if you like, but she's just waking up, so take it easy on her."

Both Moka and Tsukune stood up and went to enter the rather large facility, but Moka's mind was racing a mile a minute. _Was Tsukune just about to say that we could… do it? Does he want to…? Do I want to…? _Moka shook her head and looked over at Kahlua's resting form placed elegantly on a white bed with Yukari standing next to the tanned vampire. "Kahlua, are you feeling okay?" Moka asked as she moved closer to her sister.

Kahlua slowly opened her soft vermillion eyes and looked up at Moka. "Yes, I think I feel much better. Is Tsukune alright?" Her question was answered when the former human stepped forward and smiled at Kahlua. "Tsukune? Your eyes and hair… And your arm…"

"I'm fine, Kahlua. Look," Tsukune said and pointed to the rosary dangling from his neck. She studied the metallic object carefully and then shifted her eyes up at Tsukune's face. His smile was making her heart melt and those big, adorable, brown puppy dog eyes just made her want to reach up and steal him away. And she did just that… sort of. Kahlua quickly shot her arms up and grabbed a hold of his head, pulling him down onto the bed with her and cradled his face against her ample breasts, causing Tsukune to blush quite deeply. "Oh Tsukune, you don't know how happy I am right now!" she exclaimed and hugged him tighter, pulling his face deeper into her chest.

"K-kahlua! You need to take it easy!" Moka protested with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Yukari watched on enviously, a small strand of drool coming out the side of her mouth as she watched Kahlua continue her assault on Tsukune's face.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! I thought you were dead and then—"

Tsukune cut her off with a muffled voice, "Kahlua, you're going to kill me…" She abruptly stopped thrashing him about and released her grip, allowing Tsukune some much need oxygen.

"Sorry," Kahlua said sheepishly and blushed, turning her head away slightly. "The thing is… you're just so cute when you're sealed, I couldn't help myself. Not as hot as when you have that sexy silver hair and those orgasmic red eyes… but still, you look just like a puppy!" she squealed again and brought his head back down, but not to her breasts. Instead, she forced his face to meet with hers, allowing Kahlua to place a plethora of quick kisses on his lips and cheeks.

Moka quickly yanked Tsukune away from her (horny?) sister, pulling him just out of Kahlua's grasp. "Kahlua, the doctor said you shouldn't be pushing yourself, and I don't think Tsukune appreciates this. Right, Tsukune?" Moka said and looked at him. He didn't say anything and just stared into empty space. "Tsukune…?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What'd you say, Moka?" Tsukune asked after coming back to his senses.

_Oh come on! Don't fall for that, Tsukune! Besides, I bet I could kiss him much better than that… Wait, where did that come from? I'm not jealous of them, am I? No, Tsukune loves me… He even offered for us to… Gah! Focus, Moka! _Moka's thoughts were quickly washed away when Tsukune held her hand and took a step back.

"Well, we'll let you rest for a while, okay Kahlua?" Tsukune said and led Moka out the door and into the bowels of the castle.

Kahlua pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair! Now Tsukune and Moka are going to be all lovey-dovey and I'm stuck here!" Those last few words just made it to the ears of Moka Akashiya, causing a faint blush to trickle across her face. Kahlua looked over at a still drooling Yukari and asked, "So you helped save me, right?"

Yukari snapped out of her daze and quickly answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Kahlua smiled and looked at the little witch with a warm gaze. "Well, thanks for doing all that. Did you want a reward or something?" Yukari blushed and scooted next to Kahlua's ear, whispering her new fantasy in full detail. "Huh. Just a foursome? I thought you would want to go all out if you had the opportunity, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… I don't know, maybe a six-way with you, me, Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, and Akua. But Kokoa is too stubborn and Akua… well Akua is just plain evil. I mean, Tsukune's already done it with me and all my sisters individually, so what's stopping him from just saying, 'Hey girls, let's have an orgy,' you follow me?" Yukari looked at the blonde vampire with a hint of confusion. Was this girl serious? Was there someone who was actually more perverted than her?

Then again…

A quick and intense mental image of a large bed full of four naked vampire sisters being dominated by Tsukune just shot through Yukari's mind. The little witch could just see it; Tsukune would be plowing Kahlua doggy style while making out with Moka to his side. And then Kahlua would be eating out Akua while Kokoa would be rubbing against Akua's face… _Hang on, where would I fit in? Maybe I could just watch and enjoy myself… Oh yeah, all their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other in the moonlight… _Yukari's thoughts were so overwhelming that the preteen witch just collapsed on the spot and made some interesting moaning sounds.

Kahlua looked down at the little witch that was having brief spasms on the floor. "Was it something I said?"

XXX

"So, when do we have to go to the courthouse?" Tsukune asked as he and Moka walked through the many halls of the Shuzen castle.

"In just a few months. And it looks like we'll have to stay here until then, what with the school being closed for repairs and all," Moka replied and stopped in front of a large wooden door. She pushed it open and the two of them entered her bedroom, still the same as Tsukune last remembered; velvet bed sheets, a large hand carved wardrobe, and nicely polished stone walls. "I'll be back in a little bit, so just have a seat on the bed." Tsukune obliged and plopped down on the silk sheets and just watched as Moka left quickly.

She traversed through the halls gracefully and yet with great haste as she finally arrived at a master bathroom. Moka slipped in and shut the door, but didn't bother to lock it. She ran some hot water in the bathtub and added the appropriate herbs to make it safe. After a fine mist that smelled of lavender formed from both the steam and the herbs, Moka began to take off her school uniform and folded it neatly into a pile for putting on later. Soon enough, she was completely naked and the pink haired vampire slipped into the herbal bath until just her head, shoulders, and the top of her breasts were exposed. She took some shampoo and scrubbed through her cotton candy locks and then took a bar of soap to her arms and the rest of her body.

"Should I take Tsukune up on his offer? I haven't seen him in weeks and I do love him… After all, he did pick _me _as a mate over the other girls," Moka said to herself and sighed. "Jeez, things are just so complicated, I don't even know what to do right now."

XXX

_How long do these rosaries last? A few hours? Days? Weeks? I don't remember what Ruby said, but I know they're not permanent. And then what happens? Will my arm rip apart again? Moka will be gone too… well, her outer persona at least. _Tsukune dismissed his thoughts and held his rosary in his hands. He had completely forgotten what his mind was screaming at him just a few seconds ago. _Oh yeah, I need to take a bath really badly. Like, right now. _He got up and stretched briefly before walking out of the room and into the grand hallway. It was then that Tsukune realized a crucial aspect of his need to wash himself: he needed to know where the bathroom was.

There were so many doors in just this hallway that Tsukune had no choice but to open up all of them if he ever wanted to achieve his goal of a clean smell. After all, he'd been through so much the previous day that he had to have smelled horrible, what with all the blood and sweat. So off he went, checking the doors closest to Moka's room, but like everything else he does, nothing ever went according to plan. Tsukune opened up one door and saw that it was designed like a medieval dungeon, complete with wrought iron shackles, an iron maiden, and a table full of sinister looking devices. _A torture room… Great. _He slowly closed the door and proceeded to open the next one on his left. _Another torture room…_ After finding yet another room that had seen many victims, Tsukune sighed and leaned up against the wall. _I think I should just head back to Moka's room. She could tell me where it is. _Tsukune started to walk back, but once again, he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

He came to a large wooden door that he remembered looked like the bedroom door, so he went ahead and cautiously opened it inch by inch. As the layout of the room slowly revealed itself to him, he smiled at his correct guess. _Let's see now… Large wardrobe. Check. Nicely polished stone walls and floor. Check. Ebony bed sheets. Check— Wait a second… _ It was apparently too late for the poor boy to figure it out because the door was wide open, allowing Tsukune to have a nice view of a petite woman bending over in the nude. Tsukune gulped and was nearly paralyzed in fear when he saw the woman stand up and turn around with a towel in her hands.

"Aiya~ Well now, what do we have here?"

"A-akua, I'm sorry. I'll get out right now," Tsukune frantically said and made a beeline for the door, but Akua beat him to it. She pressed against the door using her back to close it and advanced on Tsukune, making him back up into the bed.

"I see you got yourself a rosary," Akua pointed out as she scanned his body hungrily. "All the better, I suppose." She smirked and pushed him down on the bed easily before straddling atop his hips with her towel still covering the front part of her body.

"I need to go now!" Tsukune said and tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but his sealed body had nearly no power compared to her. Akua tilted her head to the side and smirked, showing off her canines.

"Aw, why would you leave so soon? We were just about to have some fun."

"I have to take a bath!" Either Tsukune wasn't paying attention to what he just said to the exposed vampire in front of him, or he was in all honesty looking for more trouble, because Akua raised an eyebrow and licked her lips.

"Well then, what a coincidence. I was just about to as well. Care to join me?" She leaned down closer on him, pressing her small breasts against him and thus allowing Tsukune a generous view of her cleavage. He shook his head quickly and just stared at the black haired predator who was giving him a disappointed look. "That's a shame. Oh well, looks like we could just do it on the bed, I suppose." She unceremoniously tossed her towel to the side to unveil her pale naked body. Tsukune gulped and could do nothing as the wicked vampire placed her hands on his school jacket and slowly undid the buttons.

"Wait," Tsukune spoke up, causing Akua to stop briefly, "don't you remember what happened the last time you did this? Kahlua nearly killed you."

"Ah, but she's incapacitated at the moment, isn't she?" Akua replied and brought her lips dangerously close to his face.

"A-and," Tsukune stammered, "Moka would find out. She's here too."

"Maybe so, but she has her seal on, doesn't she? So let's just make this quick."

XXX

Moka got out of the tub and dried herself off before putting a light red bathrobe on and carrying her clothes with her out the bathroom door. She stepped out into the hallway and heard Tsukune's voice close by, so she decided to investigate. Moka walked down the hall and stopped at an oak door, where she pressed her ear to it with great curiosity. "Please, don't do this. I don't want to cheat on Moka," she heard Tsukune say.

"Aiya~ so noble and honest, aren't you? All the more reason that I find you so… delectable."

Moka's eyes suddenly widened in realization of what was going on. _Is that Akua talking with Tsukune about… sex? Oh no, I need to do something! _ Moka pushed the door open and just stared dumbstruck at seeing a very naked Akua sitting on Tsukune. "Tsukune?" Her voice was weak and both Akua and Tsukune looked over at the doorway to find Moka standing there in shock.

"Moka, it's not what you think! Akua is trying to—" His sentence was never finished since Moka ran up to them and tried to grab Tsukune by his arm.

"Moka, darling, don't you think we could share him just this once?" Akua asked as she held onto Tsukune's other arm.

"No! He's mine and mine alone!" Moka yelled and tugged with all her might.

"Oh but don't you and Kahlua already have an arrangement between you two? I don't see why I can't just have one turn," Akua said and pulled him to her.

"Ouch! Hey, can you two please let go of me?" Tsukune's words fell on deaf ears as the two sisters continued to have a tug of war with him.

"Akua, please…" Moka begged.

The eldest Shuzen sister sighed and let go of Tsukune's arm. "Fine, if that's what makes you happy, my beloved Moka."

"Thank you," Moka said and got Tsukune to his feet. "C'mon Tsukune, let's go back to my room." He nodded and took one last look at Akua, who gave him a wink, causing the boy to blush. She led him down the hall hand in hand, although her grip was starting to hurt. "Tsukune, you really need to be careful around here, especially with your seal on."

"Sorry Moka, I was trying to find a bathroom so I could wash up," Tsukune said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well you could've just waited till I got back." Moka then blushed as a new thought popped up in her head. "Or you could've joined me…" she mumbled.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a rather serious tone, "when I was talking to you before we went to see Kahlua, I never got to finish what I was saying." Moka's heart skipped a beat as she knew exactly what he would say. "I just wanted to tell you that these rosaries aren't permanent. Ruby had said something about it before, so I just wanted you to know. Sorry about that."

_Oh, that's what he was going to tell me? I got so excited for this? _Moka sighed and continued to walk with Tsukune until they were once again in her room.

"And once these things wear off, I don't know what'll happen to my arm and… you'll be—"

Moka cut him off, "I know."

"So I just want you to know that we can do anything you like until well… you know," Tsukune said and looked at her warmly.

"A-anything?" He nodded and Moka beamed up instantly, tackling him to the bed in a big bear hug. Her bathrobe became loosened slightly, and Tsukune could see that Moka had chosen not to wear a bra or panties after getting out of her bath. Moka leaned her head down near his face, allowing Tsukune to smell the fresh herbs in her pink hair. Her lips made contact with his skin and bit down on his neck, letting her steal the delicious blood.

_I really should've seen that coming. I actually kind of missed that. _Moka licked the wound clean and sealed it before sitting up slightly.

"You taste so good, Tsukune. I can't believe how much I missed doing that." She blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. _I wonder… would he let me do some other things? Of course he would! We're a couple. Well, him and the other me at least. But still… _"Um, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Would it be alright if we could… ah, k-kiss?" she asked nervously as she pressed her fingers together.

"Moka, you don't even need to ask," Tsukune said and placed a hand on the back of Moka's head to bring her down closer. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips for the impending moment of truth. Moka brought her head down swiftly, firmly attaching her lips to those of Tsukune's, connecting their mouths and allowing for their tongues to become acquainted. Moka, obviously new to this, was unsure of what to do when Tsukune had slipped his mouth muscle past her teeth, so she just mimicked his behavior. Their tongues brushed past each other constantly, eliciting several moans from Moka that were trapped between their locked lips.

Moka ran her fingers through his messy brown locks, gripping at his scalp as they both tilted their heads to the side in an attempt to deepen their kiss. Moka's fangs nipped at his bottom lip, drawing acute amounts of blood that were (somewhat to Tsukune's dismay) lapped up by her invading tongue. Tsukune slid his hands from her head down to her shoulders, his fingers autonomously gripping to her bathrobe. And further his digits went, effectively pulling the scarlet attire down Moka's body to reveal her creamy skin. As her robe hung loosely from her skin, Moka broke away from Tsukune and sat up, keeping her bottom firmly seated on Tsukune's lap.

"Tsukune," Moka whispered as a deep blush trickled across her cheeks, "do you want to… go further…?"

"Whatever you want, Moka. I won't stop you," Tsukune answered as he tried to divert his gaze from her luscious exposed curves.

"A-alright. Just be careful, okay?" Moka nervously said and slowly removed what was remaining of her robe to reveal her goddess-like body. And although Tsukune had seen Moka naked numerous times, he'd never seen the outer Moka in all her glory. He couldn't help but stare, causing the pink haired vampire to blush and cover herself as best as she could with her arms. "Ah, Tsukune… Are you going to…?" Moka somewhat asked as she looked away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, it's just… Wow, I've never seen _you _like this before." Tsukune fumbled slightly when he tried to take off his school uniform, but he managed and soon enough, they were both stark naked on the bed. Since Moka was more of the beginner here, Tsukune took the initiative to lay her down on the bed so that he was now on top. Moka just looked at him with her large green eyes, almost calling him to begin, like she needed this. And so he obliged by reaching a hand down to her womanhood, where he proceeded to rub against her with his pointer and middle finger, sometimes moving in and out at a slow pace. Moka cringed in pleasure and let out a few soft gasps that echoed in Tsukune's ears as an indication to move faster. He picked up his pace from before, causing the female vampire to release louder gasps and moans that hung in the air.

After some of Moka's womanly juices leaked onto Tsukune's fingers, he pulled his hand back, but Moka reached down to keep him there. "Please," she nearly begged, "don't stop." Tsukune looked at her flush face and could see that she was taking long, deep breaths. It occurred to him that this Moka has never experienced this before, let alone probably even masturbated, so he could understand that he should move a bit slower to build her up so to speak. He once again got back to fingering her, but much more carefully and a bit more sensually to let Moka enjoy it as much as she wanted until she was ready.

Tsukune himself was already quite hard and ready to go, but Moka was still captivated by Tsukune's fingers that started to increase in tempo, driving the pink haired beauty off the deep end. Tsukune knew that their rosaries could only last so long, for it had been nearly a full day since they had put them on, so he intended to make sure Moka got everything she wanted before her inevitable departure to… wherever it is that she goes. And so he pulled his digits out of his lover, a fresh coat of sticky fluids clung to them in a transparent sheen, and Moka's body had released a good amount onto the bed sheets.

He hovered over her entrance, his manhood positioned directly at her, but Moka wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist and pulled him in, finishing the job for him. Moka shifted around on the bed slightly to adjust to Tsukune's member, and once she finally did, she gave the boy a nod of approval. Tsukune pushed in deeper with substantial ease from Moka's fluids that gave a good amount of lubrication. He pulled back slightly and moved in again as far as he could, driving Moka insane with ecstasy as she called out his name, along with a symphony of other noises that just told Tsukune to continue. Tsukune planted his hands on either side of Moka's head for some stability as his pace quickened and his heart rate skyrocketed. His breathing intensified and his hips seemed to be on autopilot, while Moka grabbed onto her velvet bed sheets tightly as the pleasure was washing over her body.

"Tsukune… Ah! Oh my God…!" Moka cried out as she had yet another orgasm, splashing her heavenly juices against Tsukune, but he didn't seem to mind. Her inner walls were tightening around Tsukune, making his thrusts slow down, but he never relented. Tsukune could see that Moka was struggling to contain everything she had, so he moved his hands to hold hers, slowly interlocking their fingers and keeping them pinned on the mattress.

_It can't be much longer_, he thought, _I think her seal will wear off soon_. Moka closed her jade eyes in rapture and let her mouth hang open as a few rogue moans escaped into the room. Tsukune pushed in again and again at a fluctuating beat and opened his mouth to speak. "Moka," he breathed out. She opened her eyes, and to Tsukune's great bewilderment, her eyes no longer carried that bright green color that had once captured her heart. Instead, they were an intoxicating scarlet, complete with the black reptilian slits in the place of her pupils. Oddly enough, Moka's hair retained its pink hue for now, which meant that she wasn't completely gone… yet. "I love you," Tsukune finished and locked lips with her, driving into her mouth with great fervor.

His hips convulsed and he moved in and out of her rapidly, her legs keeping him from pulling out. He pushed in one last time and released all he had into his lover as they both were still lost each other's kiss. Tsukune slowly broke away from her and breathed heavily, for his sealed state didn't grant him as much endurance when he was a full blown vampire. Tsukune moved his chocolate eyes up to Moka's face and experienced both great happiness and yet a modicum of sorrow. Her hair was enriched with a deep silver color and she smiled at him.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Huh. I got this chapter out in just a week. Much better than my usual monthly updates if I do say so myself. Well, please review to inspire me more.**


End file.
